Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis
by MyEstimeuse
Summary: Il doit tuer la fille de l’homme exécuté il y a un an car elle ne vaut mieux que lui. Elle veut venger la mort de son père, furieuse que tout autour d’elle s’écroule. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on l’aurait voulu, n’est-ce pas ?
1. Intro

_**Peu de temps après avoir finit ce sublime jeu qu'est Assassin's Creed ( non mais sérieux, faut dire ce qui est ! ), j'ai voulu lire des fics sur ce jeu mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune en français.**_

_**En même temps, j'avais ma petite idée qui germait dans un coin très reculé de mon esprit.**_

_**En bref, j'ai une idée, j'ai envie d'écrire, maintenant à voir quel intérêt j'y porte. Je fais ça pour le plaisir ( et dire que j'ai des exams fin mai … ) ou je m'y concentre davantage ?**_

_**Je serais tentée de dire que c'est à vous de décider mais je vais aussi réfléchir de mon côté lol !**_

_**En attendant, voici les toutes premières lignes :**_

* * *

Cela aurait du être une mission totalement ordinaire. Alors pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été ainsi ? Il ordonne, j'exécute. Dans les deux sens du terme. La cible a bien été neutralisée mais son regard me hante toujours.

Non, pas celui de ma victime. Le regard de sa fille. Jeune, quinze ans à priori, pourtant jamais aucun regard ne m'avait autant touché.

D'ordinaire, une fois mon but atteint, je tourne la page et je m'atèle à ma prochaine cible. Toutefois, je ne peux m'y contraindre. Ses yeux, curieux mélange de vert et de marron, me suivent où que j'aille.

Des yeux qui se sont embrumés, peu à peu, pour finalement lâcher leur précieux contenu qui s'est mit à couler avec une lenteur déroutante le long de ses joues.

Ses joues. Comme son visage, je ne pourrais en faire un portrait détaillé. Le fait est que j'ai été subjugué par ses yeux. Et la douleur dont ils irradiaient. Douleur dont je suis responsable.

Elle se trouvait au centre de la cour, le corps de son père se vidant de son sang dans les bras puis elle a relevé la tête. Pour me fixer. Je l'ai regardé bien plus que je n'aurais du, néanmoins, j'ai finis par m'évaporer.

Je suis redevenu invisible mais pourquoi ais-je toujours l'impression que ses yeux pèsent sur moi ? Le poids de la culpabilité, me répondrez-vous. Non, un assassin ne ressent aucune culpabilité. Les raisons qui ont poussé mon maître et donc qui m'ont poussé étaient on ne peut plus justifiées.

Abd Ar-Razak était à la tête d'un important trafic d'armes au sein de la ville de Jérusalem. Par son biais, les pires vermines pouvaient posséder une arme sans difficulté. En plus de cela, il était impliqué dans de multiples affaires douteuses. Je n'ai nul regret.

Au cours de mon enquête, j'ai appris qu'il comptait organiser le mariage de sa fille à un riche négociant, ce qui lui aurait ouvert d'autres voies dans son sombre commerce. Par mon intervention, elle ne sera pas obligée de se soumettre à ce mariage.

Je tente vainement de me convaincre que mon geste a été bénéfique pour sa vie, malgré tout ses yeux restent gravés en moi comme une cicatrice. J'ignore quoi faire, j'ignore où chercher des réponses, si réponses il y a.

Ceci est unique autant qu'inhabituel. Alors je vis avec. Je me contente de détourner mon attention le plus longtemps que je le peux mais lorsque je ferme les yeux, c'est elle que je vois. Je ne comprends pas. Et j'ai peur de comprendre.

* * *

**_Voilà. Finalement, je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup …_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Merci beaucoup Marine pour cette review très rapide ! Du coup, je me sens un peu moins seule d'avoir guetté l'arrivée d'une fic en français ... mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais tenté d'en lire une anglaise ( trop feignante ?? ).**_

_**Je suis contente que le début t'ai plu, espérons que la suite aura du succès ( je demande pas un Oscar ... juste un avis lol ).**_

**_Le prénom de la jeune fille ? Il arrive, il arrive !! _**

**_A vrai dire, j'ai bien envie de faire ramer Altaïr ... c'est tellement plus drôle ( vilaine sadique que je fais ... )_**

_**En fait, c'est grâce à toi que je publie si vite la suite alors ... go :**_

* * *

**_Précisons juste avant que l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient pas ... bla bla ... je ne touche pas d'argent ... bla bla ... mais certains personnages sortent tout droit de mon cerveau ... bla bla._**

**_L'action se déroule avant le jeu ... on va dire ça comme ça !_**

**_On peut y aller :_**

* * *

Une vive lueur me force à ouvrir les yeux. Face à une aveuglante luminosité, je remue dans mes draps afin de trouver une position où le soleil ne m'agresserait pas. Dès que c'est chose faite, je rouvre mes yeux et parcours ma chambre du regard.

Bien décorée, avec des coussins et des tentures d'étoffes les plus chères, c'est sans doute ma pièce préférée. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a que moi qui est le droit d'y pénétrer. Mon refuge, en quelque sorte.

Dans un discret soupir, je m'assoie dans mon lit et m'étire avant de poser pieds à terre et de m'habiller. Avec des gestes rapides, j'enfile ma tenue, pour le moins singulière pour une femme.

Un pantalon rentré dans des bottes, une tunique avec par-dessus un habit, largement ouvert au niveau de la poitrine et fendu au niveau des jambes, maintenu à la taille par une ceinture.

Slimane me reproche sans cesse cet accoutrement mais je veux être toujours prête. Au cas où. Les belles robes et autres toilettes de luxe ne sont pas pour moi. Je m'avance vers le fond de ma chambre et me baisse au niveau du coffre qui s'y trouve.

Sans la moindre hésitation, je l'ouvre et sélectionne mes armes habituelles. Un petit poignard dans chaque botte, et une dague plus longue bien dissimulée sous mon habit.

Puis je me relève et me dirige vers le meuble près de mon lit pour y saisir mon épée. L'épée de mon père. Une magnifique arme blanche au bout légèrement recourbée. D'un mouvement expert, je l'accroche à ma ceinture et quitte ma chambre sans plus attendre.

A peine ais-je descendu les escaliers qui mènent à la cour intérieur que Slimane bondit sur moi :

- Madj Chakib veut te voir.

Je rencontre ses fiers yeux bruns tandis que je réponds d'une voix ferme :

- Je viens à peine de me lever ! Il attendra !

- Je te le déconseille Zohra. Il est de très mauvaise humeur.

Contrariée, je détourne ma tête vers la fontaine qui siège au centre de la cour et même son clapotis pourtant si apaisant ne parvient pas à stopper l'irritation qui monte à cet instant en moi.

Histoire de trouver la force en moi, j'inspire profondément et passe devant Slimane pour me rendre dans la pièce destinée à la réception de nos invités. Avec plus de fureur que je ne l'aurait voulu, j'ouvre la porte et m'avance vers Madj Chakib.

Cet homme, aussi imposant que vicieux, me fait face, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine et me toise d'un air dédaigneux. De tous mes partenaires commerciaux, c'est celui que j'abhorre le plus. Derrière moi, Slimane referme la porte mais reste en retrait.

- Qu'y a-t-il Madj Chakib ? demandé-je, d'un ton sûrement un trop blasé.

- Ma commande est en retard. Ce que j'avais demandé n'a pas encore été livré et j'ai moi-même des délais à tenir, tu le sais.

- Bien sûr, mais si celui qui me fait parvenir les armes d'Arsouf à Jérusalem est retardé, je n'y peut strictement rien.

- Ton père respectait toujours ses délais, vocifère-t-il en décroisant ses bras pour pointer son index droit vers moi. Je me douter que tôt ou tard, tu ferais une erreur. Une femme ne peut gérer une affaire de cette importance.

- Nous gérons cette affaire ensemble, intervient Slimane, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme. Nous irons voir ce qui prend autant de temps et nous tiendrons au courant Madj Chakib, nous vous le promettons.

L'homme fait un geste de mépris avec son bras et observe durant quelques secondes le décor qui l'entoure.

- Nous allons régler cette affaire et tu auras tes armes aujourd'hui, lancé-je.

Madj Chakib reporte instantanément son attention sur moi et me dévisage tandis que je poursuis :

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il hoche lentement la tête en abordant un air peu convaincu mais finit par quitter la pièce. Une fois qu'il est partit, je me tourne vers Slimane, prête à me faire sermonner. Chose qui ne tarde pas à venir :

- T'es es folle de promettre de telles choses ?! Si ça se trouve, la cargaison n'a même pas encore quitté Arsouf !

- Dans ce cas, ce sera à nous de l'acheminer jusqu'à Jérusalem. Et de punir ceux qui ont mal fait leur travail.

- Ca, c'est mon domaine, rectifie-t-il en me souriant en coin.

Je le dévisage un instant puis me décide à sourire avant de quitter la pièce dans le but de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. De taille moyenne, une carrure élancée, des cheveux bruns courts, le teint basané, Slimane est en quelque sorte mon lieutenant.

Il est là pour les actions que je ne peux réaliser et sa présence reste réconfortante même si je n'oublie pas qu'il a travaillé pour mon père et donc toutes les sales besognes qu'il lui a confiées. C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit dans ce domaine.

Avant la mort de mon père, je n'étais qu'une petite fille sage, qui se contentait de répondre par oui ou par non et d'être belle. Mon père avait même programmé mon mariage à un homme tout aussi crapuleux que lui, dans le seul d'entretenir et de favoriser ses relations avec lui.

Evidemment, je n'avais aucun moyen de protester et personne ne pouvait le faire pour moi. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais six ans d'une grave maladie qui a également entraîné mon petit frère à peine âgé de trois ans.

Une vrai tragédie pour mon père qui se retrouvait sans femme, sans descendant mâle et surtout avec une fille sur les bras. Comme j'ai regretté leur disparition …

Pourtant, un jour, tout a de nouveau basculé. Mon père a été assassiné. Violement et sans aucune mise en garde. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. A l'époque. C'est idiot de dire cela puisque ça c'est passé il y a presque un an.

Etrangement, j'ai l'impression que durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, j'ai pris dix ans d'âge tant que je suis devenue mature et froide. Cet événement m'a à jamais transformé.

Cela s'est déroulé un soir d'été. Au crépuscule, plus précisément. Je ruminais à mon futur mariage, seule dans ma chambre, lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte dans la cour. Même si je savais que j'allais me faire disputer, je suis descendue à toute trombe, la curiosité étant la plus forte.

Ces instants là sont définitivement gvés dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens avoir vu un homme vêtu de blanc penché sur le corps de mon père, au sol. Totalement inconsciente de la situation, j'ai crié et j'ai bondis en direction de mon père.

L'assassin s'est immédiatement écarté et j'ai saisis le cadavre de mon père dans mes bras. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai fixé cet homme, celui qui venait de m'ôter la dernière chose qui me restait sur cette terre.

Bien sûr, son visage était dissimulé par un capuchon blanc et je n'ai pas pu le regarder droit dans les yeux mais cela ne m'a pas empêcher de le dévisager pour que ce souvenir me reste pour toujours.

Puis, il est partit. Telle une ombre, il s'est fondu au cœur des plantes de la cour et a disparu. C'est à ce moment que je me suis jurée de tout faire pour venger mon père. Mais désormais, au bout d'un an, je doute que ma méthode soit si brillante que je l'avais supposé …

* * *

**_Si y'en a d'autres qui passent par là ... Pourquoi ne pas dire ce que vous en pensez ??_**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Une fois de plus, merci à toi Marine pour cette review et heureuse que tu aimes le prénom Zohra ( j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de choisir ... les petits détails qui font tout lol ... et la fille impliquée à fond et qui se balade sur les sites de prénoms ... ).**_

_**J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :**_

* * *

- Altaïr !

Alors que j'arpente les rues tortueuses mais si familières de Masyaf, une voix m'interpelle dans mon dos. Je fais rapidement volte face pour découvrir l'homme qui vient de m'appeler :

- Malik, le reconnais-je.

Tout en trottinant, il s'approche de moi et s'arrête pour me dire :

- Al Mualim requiert ta présence. Je présume qu'il veut te confier une nouvelle mission. Vu ton succès de la dernière fois, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Ta réputation te dépasse désormais et ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres de nos frères !

Je hoche légèrement la tête et me met en route en direction de la forteresse de notre ordre. Tandis que je gravis le chemin de terre en montée qui y mène, je repense aux paroles de Malik.

Il est vrai que mes missions ont toujours été couronnées de succès. Je n'ai connu que peu d'échecs mais j'en ai tiré des enseignements. J'ai été nommé maître il n'y a pas si longtemps mais mon succès n'est pas apprécié à l'unanimité.

Certains me diront flagorneur, arrogant, parfois même orgueilleux. Je n'ai que faire de leur avis. Je mène mes objectifs à bien et qu'importe mon caractère tant que le travail est réalisé à la perfection.

D'un pas souple, je franchis la porte de la forteresse et passe à droite de l'arène d'entraînement afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Mon regard s'attarde sur des novices tentant de maintenir une épée de leur mieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon sourire.

Ne prenez pas cela pour un sourire narquois. Je me souviens tout à fait du temps où je me trouvais à leur place, de cette époque où je m'entraînais dur pour devenir le meilleur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai atteint mon but. Comme je l'ai dis peu auparavant, je mène toujours mes objectifs à bien.

Je suis sur le point de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'un frère s'avance vers moi, l'air contrarié :

- Altaïr, j'aimerais te demander un service …

- Non, pas maintenant, le coupé-je, accompagnant ma parole d'un geste de la main.

Et je rentre dans la bibliothèque. Je suis certain qu'il voulait me demander de l'aide mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur charitable pour l'instant. Je continue de marcher puis j'emprunte les escaliers menant au bureau de mon maître, situé à l'étage supérieur.

Comme d'ordinaire, Al Mualim arpente les rayons des ses étagères, sûrement à la recherche de l'un de ses parchemins. Je fais quelques pas vers lui, afin de me positionner au centre du symbole de notre ordre, au sol.

- Maître, le salué-je, en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Altaïr, approche, m'invite l'homme aussi âgé que sage.

Al Mualim m'a toujours traité avec extrêmement d'égards. J'ignore ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces mais le fait est que je suis sans doute celui pour lequel il a le plus d'estime.

Je me rapproche de la table en bois tandis que mon maître se détourne ses étagères pour regarder par la fenêtre, se trouvant juste derrière et donnant sur la cour intérieure de la forteresse et donc le camp d'entraînement.

Tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, je fais preuve de patience et j'attends que mon maître se décide à me dire ce pourquoi il m'a convoqué.

- Il semblerait que la mission concernant Abd Ar-Razak soit un échec, lâche enfin Al Mualim.

Cette phrase provoque en moi une double réaction violente. D'abord, un flash m'assaille mais j'entreprends de le balayer d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, ma fierté se retrouve affectée car, à moins que les morts ne soient capables de ressusciter, ma mission n'a pas été un échec. C'est donc avec suffisance que j'affirme :

- Maître, je me permets de vous contredire en vous assurant que …

- Je sais parfaitement qu'Abd Ar-Razak est mort, Altaïr, là n'est pas la question, me coupe rapidement Al Mualim en se tournant vers moi et me dévisageant pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation. Pourtant son commerce demeure toujours et tout le trafic en découlant également. Il est temps de mettre un terme définitif à tout cela.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation même si une partie de la situation m'échappe. Mon maître se dirige vers la cage de ses pigeons et en saisit un qu'il lâche en direction de la fenêtre.

- Le chef de cellule de Jérusalem sera au courant de ta visite. Va le voir pour regrouper plus d'informations.

- Bien, maître.

J'allais me retirer lorsque Al Mualim me lance :

- Altaïr. Je n'aimerais pas te demander la même chose une troisième fois.

- Oui, maître.

Je me retire enfin et descends les escaliers. Sa dernière remarque m'a particulièrement irrité. Peut-être même mit en colère. Mon travail a été excellemment exécuté la première fois, je ne vois pas où peut se situer le problème.

Sous le coup du ressentiment, je serre mon poing gauche tout en continuant de marcher dans le hall de la bibliothèque. Le frère qui m'avait accosté lors de mon premier passage est toujours présent aux portes du bâtiment et bondis une fois de plus sur moi. Mal lui en prit.

- Altaïr, je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, me supplie-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de poursuivre mon chemin. Mais l'homme, sûrement par désespoir, me saisit le bras droit pour m'implore :

- Altaïr ! Tu es mon dernier espoir !

Laissant échapper la tension accumulée au cours des derniers instants, je me retourne prestement pour lui faire face et enserre sa gorge de ma main gauche. Sous sa capuche blanche, je parviens à distinguer son regard paniqué tandis que je lâche :

- Ne m'importune plus.

D'un mouvement brusque, je dégage mon bras droit de son étreinte puis relâche mon emprise autour de cou en le poussant légèrement en arrière. Une chance pour lui que l'usage des armes soit strictement interdit au cœur de la citadelle.

Evidemment que non, je n'aurais jamais tué un de nos frères mais une lame peut aider à faire passer un message. Je fais promptement demi-tour, quitte la forteresse et enfin la ville de Masyaf.

Aux portes de la ville, je m'approche d'un bel étalon arabe couleur alezan et le monte dans un mouvement habile. Je saisis les rênes et le lance au trot tout en pensant à ce qui peut m'attendre à Jérusalem.

Je vais replonger dans mon passé. Et dans ses yeux. C'est obligé. Inévitable. Pour l'instant, j'arrive à me contrôler mais j'ignore si je ferais preuve d'autant de maîtrise de moi une fois sur place.

Peut importe. Cette mission ne doit pas être un échec et elle ne le sera pas. Avec un brin de naïveté, je l'avoue, je prie pour que ça m'aide à tirer un trait sur le passé. Faites qu'elle sorte enfin de mon esprit.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Ah Marine ! Je me suis bien poilée à lire ta longue et géniale review ! D'abord, je te remercie puis je vais tenter d'y répondre avec autant de tact._**

**_J'ai pensé que faire toute l'histoire que d'un seul point de vue serait un peu ... étriqué ( désolée mais c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! ) alors je me suis lancée dans les deux, tant qu'à faire lol !_**

**_C'est vrai qu'Altaïr m'a parut très arrogant et distant mais je l'ai trouvé aussi très réfléchi ( les questions qu'il se pose quand même ... ) et je ne l'imaginais pas totalement froid. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un coeur là dessous ... et je compte le déterrer à grand coup de pelle !_**

**_Evidemment, imagine le comme tu veux, c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ... lol ! Mais quand même ... le pauvre ! Des culs-de-bouteille sur le nez ??_**

**_Ouais, les sites de prénoms, ça y va, surtout que je joue dès fois aux Sims alors je fais de mieux pour choisir des prénoms ... raffinés ( encore le premier qui m'est venu )._**

**_Zohra signifie bien éclat mais c'est aussi la planète Vénus en arabe. Donc qui dit Vénus, dit amour ( sortons les fleurs bleues ... )._**

**_Je suis flattée que tu aimes mon style ( attention les chevilles ) mais en ce qui concerne les phrases longues ... Mon Dieu, je me suis marrée comme une baleine face à cette longue et longue phrase ( et je l'ai aussi lue à voix haute mdrrr ( d'ailleurs, je devrais la rectifier quand même ... ))._**

**_En effet, j'arrive à construire des engins comme ça à force de me relire. J'écris une phrase normale, je relis, je rajoute un truc. Plus tard, je relis encore une fois et je replace un détail. Et ainsi de suite ... En fait, je veux incruster tellement de détails que dès fois, c'est trop !_**

**_C'est vrai que sur le coup là, j'aurais pu utiliser les virgules ! Faudra que tu me donnes des cours de virgules lol !_**

**_Et en plus de mes phrases à rallonge, je veux tellement écrire vite tant que j'ai l'idée en tête que j'en oublie des mots parfois ..._**

**_Tes suppositions m'ont aussi beaucoup plu. Altaïr qui offre des fleurs ? Soit ça casse un mythe, soit ça en crée un !! Bonne remarque concernant les yeux ... j'adore !_**

**_Cependant, en ce qui concerne leur rencontre ... désolée mais ça ne se passera pas dans ce chapitre ! _**

**_Encore merci, des reviews comme ça, je suis persuadée que tout ceux qui écrivent rêvent d'en avoir ( j'exagère peut-être un tantinet mais l'idée est là ! )._**

**_Alors ... bonne lecture Marine ( et pourquoi pas aux autres qui auraient lu tout ce baratin !! ) :_**

* * *

Aux abords de la ville, je quitte ma monture d'un bond et la tient par les rênes afin qu'elle me suive. Je sais parfaitement où se trouve mon contact et ses explications ont intérêt à être claires car je ne suis guère d'humeur à parlementer.

A ma droite, Slimane pose également pied à terre, fixe son allure sur la mienne et tourne la tête dans ma direction avant de me demander :

- Que fait-on si ça tourne mal ?

- Ce que nous faisons à chaque fois que ça tourne mal.

- Je veux parler de Lahcen, réplique Slimane en souriant en coin.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Ce ne sont pas les transporteurs qui manquent. Et je suis certaine que les autres, eux, tiennent leurs délais, ironisé-je.

Nous pénétrons dans Arsouf et ne tardons pas à trouver la demeure de Lahcen. Nous laissons les chevaux à l'extérieur et entrons dans la cour intérieure. Histoire de me rassurer, je pose ma main sur le manche de mon sabre et continue à avancer aux côtés de Slimane.

Dans un coin de la cour, Lahcen apparaît mais à l'instant où il nous aperçoit, il s'empresse de faire demi-tour. Immédiatement, je porte ma main droite à ma taille, saisis ma dague cachée sous mon habit et la lance en direction de la porte par laquelle Lahcen comptait se faire la belle.

Mon arme se plante en plein dans la porte, stoppant de ce fait le fuyard. En quelques foulées, Slimane et moi sommes à son niveau et je récupère ma dague tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Z … Zohra, se met-il à bégayer. Quel honneur de te recevoir chez moi.

- Moi, je serais honorée si je pourrais recevoir mon chargement à temps, Lahcen.

Je me mets à jouer avec ma dague en poursuivant :

- Vois-tu, mon cher Lahcen, j'ai derrière moi, des hommes qui attendent leur commande et du coup, ils deviennent plutôt nerveux en apprenant le retard de la livraison. A vrai dire, moi aussi.

Lahcen glisse un regard vers Slimane qui le toise avec gravité puis reporte son attention sur moi :

- Je te promets de te livrer tes armes au plus vite, Zohra.

- Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre, avoué-je dans un souffle.

J'empoigne ma dague de la main gauche, libérant ainsi ma main droite, ce qui me permet de lui administrer un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je retiens un cri de douleur et m'interdis de secouer la main afin d'atténuer les élancements qui en proviennent. Slimane tique mais ne fait aucun mouvement, contrairement à Lahcen qui pousse un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur à mon avis. Afin d'avoir l'air de maîtriser la situation, je recommence à jouer avec ma dague en déclarant :

- Il me faut ces armes tout de suite, Lahcen. Apporte-les moi et nous tirerons un trait sur cette regrettable mésaventure.

Bizarrement, j'ai comme une sorte d'intuition qui me murmure que ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Et le regard bouleversé que me lance Lahcen m'approuve sur cette voie. Sans réfléchir davantage, je le plaque à l'aide de toute ma force contre la porte et Slimane réagit au quart de tour en sortant son sabre.

- Lahcen, j'ai besoin de ces armes, dis-je en pesant chacun de mes mots. Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu en as fait.

Totalement désemparé, il nous observe à tour de rôle, cherchant certainement l'attitude à adopter. Pourtant, Lahcen reste désespérément muet et cela me contrarie au plus haut point. Ma dague dans la main gauche, je la plaque sous la gorge du trafiquant et annonce :

- Sois tu parles, sois tu souffres. Choisis.

Lahcen réfléchit un instant durant lequel je distingue des gouttes de sueur perler de son front mais finalement, il confie :

- Je … je les ai vendus. A … a un riche marchand. Wael ! Il s'appelle Wael !

Avec vivacité, je plante ma dague dans son bras droit et la retire de suite. Lahcen se met à hurler et je le frappe une nouvelle fois au visage pour le faire taire. D'un geste brutal, je le repousse une fois de plus contre le mur puis ôte mes mains de lui pour faire demi-tour et revenir au niveau de Slimane.

J'échange un rapide regard avec lui, suivit d'un hochement de tête. Slimane s'avance donc vers le trafiquant et lui plante son sabre dans le ventre. Je m'avance au centre de la cour tandis que Slimane termine sa sale besogne et nous nous mettons en route vers ce fameux Wael.

Nous trouvons sa maison sans trop de difficultés et il nous invite à y entrer sans aucune crainte dès que nous nous sommes présentés. En homme civilisé, Wael nous fait asseoir et nous sert une tasse de thé à tous les deux.

J'y jette un regard sceptique mais n'y touche pas, comme Slimane. Ce qui engendre une remarque de notre hôte :

- Vous pouvez boire sans méfiance, je sais qui vous êtes. Et je sais aussi que cet imbécile de Lahcen m'a vendu des armes à un prix tellement dérisoire qu'il indiquait clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas à lui. Pire, qu'il n'avait aucun sens des affaires.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête alors que Slimane se décide à goûter le thé. Il est bien trop téméraire, je me tue à le lui répéter. Satisfait du geste de mon compagnon, Wael continue avec le sourire :

- Mais cet accident peut avoir une issue satisfaisante car votre commerce m'intéresse. Aussi, je suis disposé à vous restituer vos armes dans le seul but de favoriser de futures relations.

- C'est une agréable surprise ! m'étonné-je. Si vous tenez votre parole, je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez bénéficier d'avantages lors de nos échanges.

Wael paraît ravi et nous récupérons nos armes sans aucune embrouille. Et tout compte fait, ce thé était délicieux. Nos biens camouflés sous une botte de foin dans une charrette tirée par Slimane et sa monture, nous nous remettons en route vers Jérusalem.

Les patrouilles des gardes ne m'inquiètent guère, ils ont toujours d'autres choses à gérer que de vérifier le contenu d'une charrette contenant du foin. En définitive, cette expédition a été très bénéfique, même si Lahcen nous a doublé. Madj Chakib recevra sa livraison dans les plus brefs délais et je pourrais appeler cela une affaire rondement menée.

Une fois arrivés à Jérusalem, nous descendons de nos chevaux et franchissons la porte lourdement gardée. Au même moment, un groupe d'érudits rentrent également dans la cité, les mains jointes en signe de prière, comme à leur habitude.

Ce sont leurs vêtements qui ont attiré mon intention. Des habits et des capuchons blancs. J'ai cela en horreur. Ou plutôt, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite dès que je vois une personne abordant un tel accoutrement.

Nous nous resserrons pour franchir le passage plus étroit et je laisse Slimane passer devant avec la calèche. En reculant, je percute l'un des érudits de l'épaule mais ne m'attarde pas pour m'excuser, ni même pour le regarder.

Nous nous prenons la première rue à gauche lorsque quelque chose retient mon attention. Je ne sais pas trop … C'est comme si … Brusquement, je ralentis et tourne la tête pour fixer le groupe d'érudits mais je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier mon soudain ébranlement.

Encore une intuition ? Pour me dire quoi ? Je ne m'y concentre pas davantage et accélère pour revenir au niveau de Slimane. J'ai un client à satisfaire …


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Marine. Encore merci pour ta review, toujours aussi géniale ! Alors, let's go, answer :_**

**_Personnellement, je pense que l'insensibilité est en fait une sorte de carapace. Comme tu l'as dit on ne peut pas totalement être insensible, on est juste bien blindé … Du moins, c'est ce que je pense._**

**_Tiens, en passant, tu lis beaucoup de fanfiction ? A moins que je n'ai pas compris le sens de : « Avec tout ces fictions de mangas, séries TV, films, et livres, j'en perd la tête. »_**

**_Ouiii, culs de bouteilles ( j'ai même été cherché sur Internet, que la honte s'abatte sur moi … ) mais merci pour ton explication !_**

**_A vrai dire, moi aussi je m'étais vachement impliquée dans mon petit quartier des Sims mais depuis plusieurs mois, les pauvres sont à l'abandon. Faudrait que j'aille les dépoussiérer un de ces jours …_**

**_Oui, Zohra veut dire Vénus en arabe mais je t'avoue que je l'ai callé que plus tard ! Donc, y'a pas de sous-entendu ni quoi que ce soit ! J'ai choisi parce qu'il sonnait bien, c'est tout ! _**

**_Pourquoi fleurs bleues ? Ben en fait, je causais de Vénus, amour et donc là, grande romantique que je suis, j'ai fait une blague vaseuse sur les fleurs bleues. C'est pas grave, c'est mon humour décalé lol !_**

**_J'avais dit qu'ils ne se rencontraient pas et j'avais tort ! C'est vrai qu'en répondant à ta review j'avais même tilté qu'ils se rencontraient ! Mais en fait, je ne considère pas ça comme une vraie rencontre. Physique, peut-être ( si tu insiste lol ) mais pas pour le reste ! Au final, ta mauvaise foi est quand même pas si mauvaise … _**

**_En effet, Zohra est pas très commode et j'ai mis ce chapitre justement pour qu'on calle ça ( car honnêtement, je l'aime pas tellement celui là, mais bon )._**

**_Je les ai bien martyrisé, ils souffrent, ça je peux te le garantir ( parce que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13 lol, mais le temps que je relise et que je vois si tout colle, ça prend du temps )._**

**_Alors, bonne lecture et je suis heureuse que cette fic plaise au moins à quelqu'un !_**

* * *

Je parcours les rues de Jérusalem, me dirigeant vers mon objectif. La Ville Sainte est toujours aussi bondée, il y a à peine la place pour passer dans les ruelles et se faire bousculer est devenu une habitude.

Malgré tout, cette ville reste magnifique. D'un pas assuré, je m'engouffre dans une ruelle déserte et saute pour m'agripper à la façade du bâtiment le plus proche. En quelques mouvements, je suis sur le toit et je ne tarde pas à repérer le bureau, dont l'entrée se trouve exclusivement qu'à cet endroit.

Avec grâce, je me laisse tomber dans le trou et pénètre dans la salle où se trouve le chef de cellule de cette ville.

- Bienvenue Altaïr ! Quel bon vent t'amène à Jérusalem ? Ou plutôt, quelle victime ?

- Bonjour Rafik, le salué-je en m'avançant vers le comptoir où sont entassés de nombreux livres ainsi que cartes de la ville. Il paraît que malgré la mort d'Abd Ar-Razak, son commerce vit toujours. Je suis ici pour y mettre un terme. Pour de bon cette fois.

Rafik se met à faire quelques pas derrière son comptoir tout en se frottant la barbe puis s'arrête pour poser ses deux mains sur la surface en bois et annonce :

- A vrai dire, c'est une situation pour le moins particulière. Abd Ar-Razak est bel et bien mort, cela ne fait aucun doute mais son commerce n'a nullement été entravé par sa disparition car sa fille a repris toute l'affaire.

- Sa fille ?! m'étonné-je.

Sur le coup, je détourne mon regard du chef de cellule pour fixer le comptoir. Elle ? Elle ne semblait pas ainsi. Elle était dominée. Ce n'était qu'une fille ! Comment aurait-elle pu ?

- Oui, sa fille. Atypique, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit Rafik en croisant ses bras, sans se soucier de ma réaction. Pourtant, elle a fait preuve d'une excellente débrouillardise et a su progresser dans ce milieu à la perfection. A vrai dire, le commerce est même plus florissant depuis que la fille est aux commandes plutôt que le père.

- Etonnant, lâché-je, toujours sous le choc.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. J'imagine déjà les conséquences. Car je sais ce que cela implique.

- Mais le fait est qu'elle ne travaille pas seule ! Elle a tout appris des hommes de son père et son homme de main n'est autre que l'ancien homme de main de son père. Si tu veux mettre fin à ce commerce d'armes, tu vas devoir tuer les deux.

Je relève instantanément la tête pour dévisager Rafik. Ce dernier me contemple sans comprendre la tempête qui s'est levée en moi. En effet, il interprète mon geste comme un pourquoi :

- Parce que si tu tues l'un, l'autre pourra toujours gérer l'affaire. Tu dois supprimer les deux.

A cet instant, je bénis la capuche cachant une partie de mon visage. Je n'ai nullement envie que Rafik remarque le trouble qui a surement du affecté mon regard. Le chef de cellule tente tout de même de traduire mon silence :

- Je me doute que cette situation est particulièrement désagréable. Tu n'as jamais tué de femmes, de plus, celle-ci est très jeune mais je ne vais pas te rappeler ton devoir. Tu ne le sais que trop bien.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, incapable de confirmer oralement. Malgré tout, je fais un immense effort pour demander :

- Que sais-tu de plus sur elle ?

- A vrai dire, pas grand-chose, déplore Rafik. Mais je te conseille de faire un tour dans les marchés les plus importants de la ville et en particulier le souk principal. Il y a toujours des négociants travaillant pour elle à ces endroits.

- Merci Rafik.

Je coupe court à cette discussion et quitte le bureau en escaladant le mur au fond à droite. De retour sur les toits, j'inspire profondément et laisse le soleil me réchauffer. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être glacé ?

Ses yeux me reviennent de plein fouet et toutes mes tentatives pour les repousser demeurent vaines. Vais-je la tuer ? Dois-je la tuer ? Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas la force d'y réfléchir alors je vais plutôt aller récolter des informations.

Afin de me vider l'esprit, je me lance à toute allure sur les toits de Jérusalem, sautant au dessus des nombreux vides, agrippant toutes les prises possibles, évitant les archers faisant le guet. Un minaret non loin me semble un bon poste d'observation.

A l'aide de mon agilité, je le gravis et une fois au sommet, je m'accroupis sur une poutre dépassant l'édifice. Avoir la ville de cette façon, à ses pieds, a quelque chose de magique et à la fois surréaliste et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la sublime vue.

Le cri d'un aigle décrivant des cercles dans le ciel me ramène à la dure réalité et j'entreprends de me repérer et de situer le souk. Dès que c'est chose faite, je descends de mon perchoir en plongeant dans le vide et une botte de foin judicieusement placée amortit ma chute.

J'en sors en toute hâte et me mets en route vers ma destination. Je croise de multiples gardes le long de mon trajet mais aucun ne s'intéresse à moi. Il faut dire que je n'éveille aucun soupçon et que la ville est plutôt sereine depuis quelques mois. D'ailleurs, ça fait quelques mois que je ne suis pas venu à Jérusalem …

Au cœur du souk règne une ambiance enflammée. Les marchands agressent leurs éventuels futurs clients, des pauvres quémandent le minimum pour vivre et des gardes tentent de maîtriser tout cela.

Je m'avance donc et me fonds dans la foule comme si j'avais toujours fait partit d'elle. Délicatement, je repousse telle ou telle personne qui gène mon avancée et parviens enfin à un étalage d'armes où deux hommes discutent avec animation :

- Elle m'a assigné au marché ouest de la ville, j'ai eu du mal à obtenir l'autorisation mais je l'ai enfin ! se vante le premier homme secouant une feuille de papier dans sa main.

- Tu en as de la chance, je suis obligé de vendre ici et Allah sait que je hais la foule, bougonne le second.

Le premier homme aborde un sourire satisfaisant et range la feuille de papier dans la bourse accrochée à son côté gauche. Il salut l'autre et quitte l'étalage. Rapidement, je le suis, me rapproche subtilement de lui et m'empare de la feuille dans sa bourse.

Je m'arrête un moment pour la lire et découvre qu'il s'agit bien d'une autorisation de vente pour le marché ouest. Persuadé que je peux en apprendre plus sur place, je m'y rends du plus vite que je peux.

Le marché ouest est bien plus calme que le souk et j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur un banc entre deux personnes âgées. J'inspecte les environs d'un œil exercé et me concentre sur deux hommes parlant auprès de l'étalage d'armes :

- Elle est plutôt de bonne humeur en ce moment. Elle a même dit qu'elle récompenserait ceux qui vendraient le plus de marchandises !

- Espérons qu'elle le fera … Zohra est imprévisible dès fois. Regarde aujourd'hui ! Elle a décidé d'aller faire un tour chez Hicham, le plus cher marchand d'étoffes plutôt que de s'occuper d'affaires qui requièrent toute son attention !

- Tu as raison.

- Et devines avec qui elle est allée ?

- Avec Slimane, je parie …

- Tout juste !

- Je sais bien que c'est son homme de main mais est-elle vraiment obligée de l'emmener partout où elle se rend ?

- Je dirais plutôt est-il obligé de la suivre de cette façon ? Je suis certain qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

En ayant assez entendu, je me lève du banc et quitte discrètement la place du marché. Toujours avec la même vélocité, je retourne au bureau pour faire mon rapport au chef de cellule. Dès que je suis arrivé, je salue Rafik et il me demande :

- Alors Altaïr, qu'as-tu appris ?

- Zohra semble avoir beaucoup d'hommes à son service et vend ses marchandises sur de nombreux marchés de Jérusalem. Je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui, elle compte aller chez Hicham, un vendeur d'étoffes, en compagnie de Slimane, son homme de main. J'accomplirais mon objectif là-bas.

- Très bien, approuve Rafik en sortant un livre poussiéreux de sous le comptoir.

Il ouvre le livre et en sort deux plumes blanches. Je m'avance pour les saisir et les range dans ma large ceinture.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je hoche la tête même si j'ignore totalement quoi faire.

- Parfait. Bonne chance Altaïr.

- Merci Rafik, le remercié-je avant de quitter le bureau.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions. J'aviserais une fois sur place. Au final, je trouve l'échoppe d'Hicham sans trop de difficulté et escalade le mur de sa façade.

Je passe de l'autre côté et atterris sur un toit recouvrant une partie de la cour intérieure où de nombreuses tables en bois sont disposées afin de présenter les diverses étoffes et draps à vendre.

Pour éviter d'être vu, je me mets à courir sur le toit et me place sur un balcon couvert donnant sur la cour. J'allais poursuivre mon avancée lorsque des voix me parviennent et m'oblige à rester immobile.

En jetant un coup d'œil en bas, je constate que des personnes viennent de faire irruption à l'intérieur de la cour et s'approchent des tables.

- Prenez tout votre temps pour choisir et faîtes moi appeler si vous désirez un renseignement, indique un homme qui doit très certainement être Hicham vu son habit constitué de tissus aussi riches qu'extravagants.

Celui-ci quitte la cour, laissant un homme et une femme seuls. Très probablement Slimane et Zohra. Zohra. C'est un très joli prénom. Je m'avance davantage vers le rebord du balcon pour les observer mais je ne peux les distinguer en détail, les feuilles d'un palmier me gênant. C'est bien dommage.

Je quitte donc ma position pour emprunter le couloir également couvert faisant le tour de la cour. Tout en marchant, les deux personnes discutent mais plus doucement et je ne peux comprendre le sens de leurs propos.

Enfin, je parviens à trouver un endroit où je peux apercevoir le visage de Zohra. Même si je ne distingue pas ses yeux, je sais que c'est elle. Sa tenue ne ressemble à rien à celles des autres femmes mais je suppose qu'elle a été choisit en fonction de son travail.

L'homme à ses côtés se tient très proche d'elle et lorsque Zohra s'arrête pour toucher une des étoffes, il lui frôle l'épaule de sa main et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Zohra semble se figer puis s'éloigne de lui pour continuer à parcourir les différentes tables.

Le geste de Slimane provoque en moi un je ne sais quoi d'anormal que j'entreprends de balayer immédiatement. Ils étaient là. A ma portée. Tous les deux et seuls.

D'ordinaire, cela aurait été le meilleur moment pour agir. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais pas hésité. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais pas aussi longtemps attardé mon regard sur une femme. Pas dans ces conditions.

Subitement, c'est comme si tout devenait clair. J'ai prié pour tirer un trait sur le passé et j'entrevois enfin le moyen. En les élimant, en l'élimant, je la rayerais de ma mémoire. Plus rien ne sera à regretter puisque plus rien n'existera.

Elle m'a hanté pendant suffisamment longtemps et je dois mettre un terme à cela. Et je dois mettre un terme à son trafic. Un pierre, deux coups. Alors je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je la tuerais et passerais à autre chose. C'est mon devoir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Une page Word de review c'est trop ! Je suis comblée, merci Marine ! Et heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce dernier chapitre._**

**_Alors tu écris. J'y connais que dalle aux mangas mais par contre Harry Potter … Ahlala, source absolue d'inspiration, je te jure … lol. Seigneur des Anneaux ? J'ai toujours aimé mais je n'ai jamais lu aucune fic potable à ce sujet. _**

**_C'est toujours comme ça, on a des idées mais après il faut savoir les organiser, qu'il y ait un lien logique et … de temps en temps, c'est quand même mieux quand ça reste dans notre esprit ! Et en passant, super l'exemple du chaudron … tu fais dans la métaphore subtile ? lol._**

**_Personnellement, c'est quand j'ai un coup de cœur que ça m'inspire. Sur le moment, j'aime le truc puis les idées débarquent. Mais si tu en as programmé une à fond et à force d'être peaufinée, peut-être que tu te lanceras un jour. D'ailleurs, j'espère. Et si en plus tu as des idées pour Assassin's Creed … enfin c'est toi qui vois. Mais ça me plairait de voir comment tu écris._**

**_Je suis allée voir pour les culs de bouteilles de Naru de Love Hina. Effectivement, ça prend la moitié de son visage … _**

**_Ouais, j'ai de la marge comme tu dis mais en ce moment, faut que je bosse pour mes exams donc le rythme devrait ralentir ( même si je le veux pas, il le faut …. Ah le devoir … pfff )._**

**_En ce qui concerne tes remarques sur le chapitre :_**

**_- Slimane a bien tout appris à Zohra et elle lui fait confiance mais je pense pas que ça soit son confident ( de la manière dont je sors ça, on dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit … ). Bref, pas un frère. Mais pas un pervers non plus ! Selon moi, il veut passer à un autre type de relation avec Zohra mais il ne va pas la forcer. Y'a du respect tout de même !_**

**_- le chef de cellule de Jérusalem dans le jeu et dans mon histoire n'est pas le même et c'est voulu. Parce que dans le jeu il s'agit de Malik qui est légèrement en rogne contre Altaïr qui est responsable de la perte de son bras et de son frère. Mais dans mon histoire ( qui se passe avant ) Malik a toujours son bras, son frère et n'est pas chef de cellule. Donc j'ai collé Rafik à Jérusalem, un mec sympa en somme ! Voilà l'explication lol !_**

**_C'est vrai que des fois, les actions de notre Altaïr ne sont pas tellement réalistes. Surtout quand il saute du haut de son poste d'observation pour atterrir une centaine de mètre plus bas dans sa botte de foin. Ah les bottes de foin … Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, dès qu'il passe près d'une, il ne peut pas résister, il plonge la tête la première dedans. Altaïr et les bottes de foin c'est une grande histoire d'amour … Mais ça reste toujours magnifique._**

**_Tes remarques me plaisent et si toi tu t'amuses en les écrivant, moi je me poile en les lisant. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Je m'avance dans l'agréable ombre créée par les palmiers mais ne prends même pas le temps d'admirer la quiétude de la cour. Pourquoi ai-je décidé cela ? En réalité, je crois que c'était plus un coup de tête qu'autre chose. Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin mais j'en ai envie. Et puis cela ne peut que me faire du bien et aucune contrainte ne peut me retenir.

- Prenez tout votre temps pour choisir et faîtes moi appeler si vous désirez un renseignement, nous informe Hicham avant de nous laisser seuls dans la cour où il a l'habitude de présenter ses étoffes.

Je crois que c'est mon péché mignon. J'adore acheter ces draps, ces tissus, les uns plus beaux, plus doux que les autres. Slimane s'est proposé pour m'accompagner et j'ai accepté. A vrai dire, je pense que j'ai voulu me faire plaisir. Madj Chakib étant un client comblé, les affaires sont au beau fixe et je veux m'accorder une petite folie avant de m'y replonger.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as accompagné Slimane, remarqué-je tout en avançant vers les tables. A moins que tu ne veuilles décorer ta chambre ou te faire faire une robe.

Slimane sourit avant de répondre sur un ton suggestif :

- Je suis ton fidèle lieutenant. Alors un fidèle lieutenant se doit de suivre sa reine.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je n'exagère pas, rétorque-t-il.

Histoire de détourner le sujet, je m'arrête pour toucher une des étoffes et questionne :

- Que pense-tu de celle là ?

A ma droite, Slimane se rapproche de moi et caresse mon épaule de sa main gauche puis déclare en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille :

- Elle est magnifique.

Une vague de frissons me submerge et je tente d'y échapper en m'écartant et en continuant d'examiner les tissus. Cela fait un moment que je me doute que Slimane éprouve des sentiments pour moi mais j'ignore si j'ai envie que notre relation évolue ou non.

Etant donné que j'ai faillis être mariée de force, j'ai envie de prendre tout mon temps pour choisir un homme que j'aimerais réellement et avec qui je me sentirais prête à passer le restant de ma vie. Et je ne sais pas si Slimane est celui qui me convient.

Je tente de trouver une phrase à dire dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'un bruit me force à lever la tête. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne remarque rien d'anormal. Slimane croise mon regard et au moment où j'allais m'en détourner, une forme attire mon attention.

Provenant du couloir à l'étage faisant le tour de la cour, une personne vêtue de blanc bondit derrière Slimane et se rétablit en posant sa main droite sur son épaule. Aussi brutalement que précipitamment, le bras gauche de la personne resté en retrait se rapproche du dos de Slimane.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir une lame sortir de sa main qu'elle traverse déjà le cœur de Slimane. Totalement tétanisée, je regarde sans réagir les dernières bribes de vie quitter mon fidèle lieutenant qui me fixe toujours de ses fiers yeux bruns durant le court temps de son agonie.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux se ferment à jamais et que son corps rencontre le sol que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. L'assassin, de sa main droite range une plume ensanglantée dans sa ceinture puis abaisse son bras gauche, lame toujours sortie et me contemple.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons là, à nous regarder, bien que son visage baissé soit en partie camouflé par sa capuche blanche. Cet instant, je l'attends depuis un an. Je sais que c'est lui. Et je sais également qu'un seul de nous deux sortira vivant de cet affrontement.

Alors je passe à l'action. Du plus vite que je le peux, je saisis ma dague sous mon habit et la lance sa direction. L'assassin l'évite avec souplesse et s'élance vers moi, me laissant tout juste le temps de dégainer mon épée.

Dans un fracas métallique, mon arme rencontre sa lame et je la repousse, profitant pour le frapper au visage de ma main gauche libre. L'homme chancelle mais se rétablit promptement tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Je constate que la lame de sa main gauche se rétracte comme si elle faisait partie de son bras. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage sur le fonctionnement de cette arme car l'assassin revient sur moi.

Faisant de mon mieux pour parer ses coups, je recule inexorablement vers le fond de la cour jusqu'au moment où je décide de me jeter sur une table, glissant sur les tissus, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour lui administrer un coup de pied au ventre.

Je quitte la table au moment où la lame de son épée s'y plante et le temps qu'il la retire, je suis partie en courant à l'autre bout de la cour.

Evidemment, l'homme se lance à ma poursuite et arrivée au niveau d'une fine colonne, je la saisis de ma main gauche et tournoie autour, prenant mon adversaire à revers. Mais il anticipe mon coup et le pare avec habilité.

Il en profite pour contre-attaquer mais je baisse pour éviter son épée. Mal m'en prit car il me frappe de son pied et m'envoie à terre. Je me relève aussi rapidement que j'en suis capable et évite sa nouvelle attaque.

Je me suis attendue à cela. Je savais que cet assassin serait un adversaire particulièrement redoutable. Mais je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces pourtant, soit il évite, soit il stoppe mes coups.

Nos attaques mutuelles nous ont rapproché de la seule issue fermée donnant sur la rue et au moment où nos épées se rencontrent à nouveau, je nous pousse volontairement contre la porte.

Le poids de nos deux corps la fait céder et nous tombons à terre dans la rue. Les passants se mettent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens, sûrement pour chercher des gardes. Soudain, l'assassin se remet sur ses pieds, me saisit par mon habit, me soulève et me jette contre la façade d'une maison.

Contrairement à mon attente, je traverse un panneau en bois et tombe plus bas, très certainement dans une cave. Le choc me coupe le souffle mais je le retrouve très vite lorsque j'entends un bruit de chute à mes côtés.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et vise à nouveau le torse de mon agresseur mais sans plus de succès que toutes les autres fois. Avec force, il me propulse contre un mur que je rencontre avec violence. Ma tête claque contre la pierre et je commence à voir des étoiles.

L'assassin colle son corps au mien et me saisit par la gorge pour m'éjecter plus loin, à terre. Je lâche mon épée sur le coup et une peur immense s'empare de moi. Avec difficulté, je me tourne sur le dos, juste à temps pour voir mon adversaire ranger son épée dans son fourreau et s'abaisser à mon niveau.

Son geste me terrifie davantage car cela signifie qu'il en a finit avec moi. Je ne représente plus une menace. Tant mieux pour moi. Brusquement, je plie mes genoux pour rapprocher mes pieds de mains et m'empare de chaque poignard situé dans mes bottes.

A l'aide de toutes les forces qui me reste, je lui afflige un coup de mes deux pieds en plein dans la poitrine, ce qui le fait basculer en arrière. Je bondis sur lui et tente de planter chacun de mes poignards dans ses paumes.

Mais il est plus vif que moi et sort sa lame rétractable de sa main gauche et je suis obligée de la parer à l'aide mes deux armes. Sa main droite saisit mon poignet gauche et commence à me le tordre. Sous la pression, je lâche mes deux poignards.

Je puise alors au fond de moi une force jusque là encore inconnue et repousse ses bras le temps de caller chacun de mes genoux sur ses poignets afin de les maintenir bloqués. Histoire de le sonner, je le frappe à plusieurs reprises au visage et m'arrête subitement, une idée traversant mon esprit, pour dire :

- Je vais enfin voir le visage de l'homme qui a tué mon père.

D'un seul geste, je tire en arrière la capuche blanche qui a recouvert son visage pendant tout le combat et ce qu'elle dissimule me frappe. Depuis un an, je me suis imaginée à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet homme mais jamais, non jamais, je ne l'avais imaginé aussi … beau.

Ma stupeur m'a figé pendant quelques instants qui me sont fatals. L'assassin se redresse sans difficulté, tirant partit de ma faiblesse temporaire, et me plaque contre le sol, inversant ainsi les positions.

Je me tortille dans tous les sens afin de m'extirper de lui mais il tient bon et réussit à m'administrer un puissant coup à la tempe. C'est ainsi que les ténèbres m'engloutissent.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Marine, une fois de plus, grosse marrade face à la review … j'adore, limite si je pissais pas sur le fauteuil du bureau ( pas très classe comme image mais j'avoue que ça illustre bien le truc )._**

**_Alors donc ( vive entrée en matière ), oui, métaphore subtile ! A vrai dire, à part métaphore, périphrase et redondance je connais pas grand-chose en figure de style. La conjugaison, c'est pas mieux, je suis obligée de chercher comment se conjugue le verbe avoir sur internet … Hum. C'est toujours la galère avec les temps._**

**_Mdr pour cette phrase : « Euh dit Dédé, tu sais c'est quoi toi (tu sais c'est quoi toi…) le subjonctif de l'imparfait parallèle à la droite OB ? » … mdr quoi !! _**

**_En réalité, on préfère la pratique que la théorie. Comme tu l'a dis, on écrit mais on sait pas quoi réellement. _**

**_Sinon, pour les fics sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais trouvé de bien, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est heureux … En tant que grosse sadique, je préfère quand ça souffre ( trouvez moi vite un psy )._**

**_C'est bien si tu as commencé à écrire sur Assassin's Creed mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne procède pas pareil. J'ai un coup de cœur, sur le coup ça m'inspire et j'y fonce. L'histoire s'écrit d'elle-même, j'ai quelques grandes lignes et le reste c'est au feeling. Je te l'accorde, ça passe ou ça casse mais je trouve ça tellement plus … prenant. Evidemment, le plaisir d'écrire ce qu'on a envie est la meilleure motivation !!_**

**_Oui, les exams … J'espère que tes 3 jours d'exams se sont bien passés. Moi, j'ai passé le bac l'année dernière et là, je suis en première année de DCG ( diplôme de compatibilité et gestion ) et j'ai 4 épreuves fin mai et début juin. D'où … révision … pourtant les cris d'agonies de Word fendent mon petit cœur dès que je le laisse seul trop longtemps …_**

**_J'ai adoré ton remix de cette scène, pfouaaaa, je me poile encore. Sublime ! Pauvre Slimane, quand même, mais bon, c'était prévu, il était de trop, c'est comme ça … Mon Dieu, la vie d'un personnage ne tient qu'à quelques touches de clavier … c'est flippant._**

**_Altaïr et les bottes de foin … blondes ?? Ouhhh la vilaine vanne …_**

**_Ouep, super Zohra à l'action, enfin faut pas abuser mais c'est un peu près ça. Elle tellement voulu sa peau qu'elle serait même capable d'ouvrir la mer rouge en 2. Et là on refait les 10 commandements et on se met tous à chanter ( gnnnéééé ? ). Oublie._**

**_C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle change rapidement d'avis et c'est le plus chaud à gérer dans cette histoire. Enfin, elle n'a pas totalement changé d'avis. Disons, qu'elle est perturbée … Ouais, c'est bien ça, perturbée. Y'a de quoi lol !_**

**_Tout à fait raison Marine, si Beau-Gosse avait enlevé sa capuche direct ça m'aurait évité 1 page et demi de Word de combat lol. Mais où serait le charme ? Et puis les bleus et les coups, c'est tellement sexy ( vite mon psy !! )._**

**_En effet, « rien n'est vrai, tout est permit » est lancé plusieurs fois dans le jeu et surtout au début dans le temple de Salomon. Comme j'étais en galère pour trouver un titre à ma fic, j'ai réflexionné comme une tarée ( perso, le plus chaud à trouver selon moi, ce sont les titres et les résumés ) et puis finalement, cette phrase m'est revenue toute seule et je me suis dit : « C'est stylé, ambiguë, parfait, allons-y ». L'histoire d'un titre. _**

**_Merci pour tes encouragements, l'histoire fait son petit bout de chemin … lol. Bonne lecture à toi … et à Roudet ( 1ère revue ne venant pas de toi, Marine, champagne !! ) :_**

* * *

Le dos appuyé contre un des piliers en bois maintenant les fondations de la construction, je la regarde. J'ai trouvé des cordes dans cette cave et en ai profité pour lier ses poignets à un pilier et ses pieds ensembles.

Je la regarde car j'ai été incapable de la tuer. Et qu'elle a l'air si paisible. Presque endormie. Si on ôte les traces de lutte sur son visage. Elle, comme moi, même sans aucune blessure faite par une arme blanche, sommes bien amochés.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai épargné. En réalité, si, mais j'ignore si c'est une raison suffisante. Alors je me contente de la regarder pour l'instant.

Chose étrange que la première fois où je puisse la contempler, elle ait les yeux fermés. Je peux enfin avoir des détails. Un visage doux et fin, une bouche parfaitement proportionnée, un nez discret, des sourcils expressifs, des cheveux bruns tirant vers l'auburn légèrement ondulés encadrant son visage et tombant sur ses épaules.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je sors la plume encore blanche de ma ceinture et me mets à apprécier son doux contact du bout des doigts. Je suis dans une impasse et je le sais. Il n'y a que deux options se présentant à moi et les deux semblent aussi compliquées l'une que l'autre.

Afin de m'étirer, je me redresse contre le pilier mais cesse immédiatement lorsque mon corps ankylosé m'envoie des signaux de douleur. Ce combat est loin d'avoir été le plus dur de ma vie mais il a été le plus singulier.

Cette jeune femme s'est défendue bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru et je la dirais même douée pour le combat. Il me faudra un moment pour récupérer totalement de cet affrontement.

Tout en caressant machinalement la plume, mon regard glisse sur son corps allongé sur le sol de terre et je me surprends à ressentir une chose que je suis normalement pas censé éprouver envers mes victimes.

Logique d'un côté, si on prend en compte le fait que je n'ai jamais tué que des hommes. Mais cela ne doit pas être. Et cela ne sera pas. Je dois rapidement prendre une décision la concernant.

Dois-je bafouer tous mes principes ou laisser parler mon cœur ? A vrai dire, ce dernier n'a jamais été très doué pour parler et je tiens à mes principes depuis que j'ai rejoins la fraternité. Enfin, d'une certaine façon ...

En soupirant, je calle ma tête contre le pilier et observe le plafond. La situation est critique. Je baisse alors la tête et me mets à contempler la plume blanche que je tiens entre les mains.

Pourtant, j'en m'en détourne rapidement quand un mouvement attire mon attention à ma droite. Ma victime esquisse quelques mouvements qui indiquent qu'elle est en train de reprendre conscience. Elle cligne à plusieurs reprises des yeux et finit par les garder ouverts et les pose sur moi.

Depuis un an, le regard de cette fille me hante et je considérais cela comme un problème. Mais désormais, je réalise que le vrai problème vient à peine de commencer.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Marine ( est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je précise le destinataire de ce roman qui va suivre ? ), commençons par un remerciement : « Merci pour ta review ! » et puis répondons !_**

**_Oui, chapitre rikiki ! Moins d'une page Word mais pour la suite, je devais passer du point de vue de Zohra donc ziouuuu ( merci aux techniciens pour le bruitage ), changement de chapitre. Ce qui explique la petitesse ( pas top le mot ) du chapitre précédent. _**

**_Par la suite, chapitre 14, je crois, je suis encore plus en galère et j'ai foutu les deux points de vue dans un chapitre pour ne pas avoir à faire un chapitre de 10 lignes. Enfin, je vais revoir tout ça parce que ça deviens l'anarchie …_**

**_Tu l'avais dis dès le début, Altaïr est mal barré et il va pas tardé à nous faire un joli « erreur système » ( sublime comparaison avec un ordinateur … pas flatteur pour lui )._**

**_Mdr, une fois de plus : « Je la plume ? Je la plume pas ? ». Excellent, mais pas de plumage à l'horizon, sauf peut-être pour le ( ou la ) rouler dans du goudron, à voir … _**

**_J'aime les pastèques ! Mais pas les pépins … Phrase très profonde qui mérite toute son attention car voici l'enchaînement … : et des pépins il va en avoir entre eux ! ( mon dieu, je ferais mieux de me pendre dès fois )._**

**_Ah les sexy bleus … A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu un bleu sexy … merde alors ! Tant pis. Experte en collision ?? Les meubles se jettent sur toi quand tu passes ? En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours des bleus sur des jambes mais je sais jamais d'où ils débarquent ( dans quoi je me lance là ?? Prochaine étape, on cause épilation … )._**

**_J'espère que tu t'en sortiras quand même pour tes exams mais c'est quoi au juste ? Exams blancs ? Le bac ? Oraux ?_**

**_Honnêtement, si tu publie et que tu mets comme titre : « Tout est vrai, rien n'est permit », ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout ! Je trouve ça aussi stylé que l'original et on peut toujours se creuser les méninges sur la phrase : si tout est vrai, pourquoi rien n'est permit ?? Euhhhhhh, ça me fait penser que je suis même sûre de capter le vrai sens de la citation originale …_**

**_Alors t'as regardé ma biographie ( j'ai bien fais de la faire celle-là … après plusieurs mois d'inscription sur ce site ). Ouép, je connais 30 Seconds To Mars et j'ai même faillis aller à un de leur concert … Faillis, malheureusement. Je les ai découvert sur Internet, j'ai eu ma petite période de 1 ou 2 mois où je n'écoutais que ça et puis maintenant, c'est passé. Mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Je crois que ma préférée est Fantasy et peut-être Attack et The Mission ( merde, ça en fait 3 là )._**

**_Ouiii, les Tomb Raider, cultissimes quoi ! Peine perdue, si je laisse mon père là dedans, c'est la momie qui le bouffe … Donc j'y joue, dès qu'y en un qui sort, viouuuu ( encore merci aux techniciens ), j'achète et je me le fais vite fait bien fait ( ou comment employer trois fois le verbe faire en une demi ligne … ). Bref, ça reste une valeur sure !_**

**_Cette fois-ci, chapitre de taille raisonnable alors … bonne lecture :_**

* * *

J'ignore pourquoi et comment mais le fait est que je me réveille. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et même si la luminosité n'est pas forte, je les referme immédiatement. Un horrible mal de crâne m'assaille et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour trouver son origine.

Cela a sûrement un rapport avec le dernier coup que m'a mit mon adversaire. Ou tous les autres. Alors, je ne suis pas morte. Il ne m'a pas tué. Je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et bats plusieurs fois des paupières pour enfin réussir à les maintenir ouverts.

La première chose que je constate, c'est que je suis toujours dans cette cave. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai les poignets liés à un poteau en bois et les pieds attachés ensembles. La troisième, c'est que je ne suis pas seule.

En réparant cette forme blanche, je me redresse instantanément mais je suis rapidement stoppée par la souffrance que j'éprouve à chacun de mes mouvements. Je la surmonte et me redresse afin d'être assisse puis calle mon épaule gauche contre le poteau.

Je porte alors toute mon attention sur l'assassin, assis et adossé lui aussi contre un poteau, à peine à quelques mètres de moi. La capuche recouvre à nouveau le haut de son visage du fait que sa tête soit baissée. Pourtant, cette dernière est tournée dans ma direction. A vrai dire, j'ignore s'il me regarde ou non.

Décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionnée, je tente de me redresser davantage et demande sur un ton de défi :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte ?

Aucune réponse ne vient. Je remarque alors qu'il tient une plume blanche dans ses mains. Une des plumes qu'un assassin doit tremper dans le sang de ses victimes afin de prouver leur mort. Il ne doit pas me rester longtemps à vivre.

Immédiatement, les images de la mort de Slimane me reviennent et je ferme les yeux un moment pour tenter de chasser une peine naissante. Soudain, je les rouvre brusquement pour cracher :

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué lui ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Coupe-t-on la langue des assassins lorsqu'ils rejoignent la fraternité ou sont-ils tous sourds à force d'écouter les cris d'agonie de leurs victimes ?

L'homme ne bronche pas et ça en devient vexant. Subitement, une idée folle et paniquante me traverse l'esprit et je ne peux me retenir de lancer :

- Si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que tu veux abuser de moi ! Espèce de salaud ! Je savais que vous, les assassins, étiez perfides mais à ce point …

Je ne peux finir ma phrase tant le dégoût que je ressens est puissant. Malgré tout, ma réplique a pour effet de faire réagir mon geôlier :

- Ce n'est pas mon objectif.

C'est comme si tout autour de moi se suspend, bien que rien ne soit en mouvement. De la même façon que je m'étais imaginé son visage, je m'étais également imaginé sa voix et une fois de plus, tout ce en quoi je croyais vole en éclat.

Sa voix a quelque chose de posé, de placide, avec une pointe de suffisance et elle est tout sauf sadique et cruelle, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je ne cesse de le fixer mais ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. Je me contente alors de répéter ma première question :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte ?

Seul le silence ne me répond. Un peu énervée, je déclare :

- Soit tu ne connais pas toi-même la réponse à cette question, soit tu veux juste jouer avec moi. Dans les deux cas, cette situation devient très agaçante. Alors, fais ce que tu as à faire, qu'on en finisse.

Ma dernière phrase fait tiquer l'assassin qui se décide à demander :

- Veux-tu mourir ?

- Etant donné que tu m'as pris tout ce qui m'était cher et que plus rien ne me rattache à cette vie … je suis tentée de dire oui, répondé-je sans réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé.

Cela ou un coup de poing en plein face, c'est la même chose. J'écarquille les yeux sur le choc et questionne :

- Tu es désolé ? Tu es en train de me présenter des excuses ?

L'assassin reste à nouveau muet. Je commence à détester sa façon de sélectionner les questions auxquelles il désire répondre ou non. Mais je ne lâche pas le morceau :

- Tu me présentes des excuses pour avoir tué mon père, bouleversé ma vie et tué celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ?

Le silence me renvoie mes interrogations, pourtant je persiste :

- Ou tu es désolé que je veuille mourir ?

- Je suis désolé de ce que tu es devenue.

Je ne parviens pas à comprendre cet homme. D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je comprendre l'homme qui a tué mes êtres chers ? Mon incompréhension doit marquer mon visage car l'assassin se justifie :

- Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. En éliminant ton père, je t'ai transformé. Et je le regrette.

- C'est un peu facile ! protesté-je. Et je suis là, attachée à ce poteau, totalement livrée à toi, dans le seul but que tu soulage ta conscience ?

- Tu es là, attachée à ce poteau, totalement livrée à moi, car j'ignore quoi faire de toi, répond-il du tac au tac.

Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il a parlé trop vite car il détourne sa tête et tripote nerveusement la plume blanche. Quant à moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette situation complexe.

- Si tu ne veux pas me tuer, pourquoi avoir essayé ? tenté-je d'un ton hésitant.

- Je m'en suis cru capable.

Je n'ose rien dire suite à cela et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Même si j'ai affirmé que je désirais presque mourir, je tiens tout de même un minimum à la vie. Et ma vie dépend justement d'un assassin en pleine crise de personnalité.

Plus je l'observe, plus je ressens de l'aversion pour cet homme. Car en plus d'avoir assassiné ceux que j'aimais, il est là, à déplorer ce que je suis devenue comme si je n'étais qu'une grossière erreur.

- Et plus maintenant ? désiré-je savoir.

- Maintenant comme jamais.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? S'il se met à parler par énigme en plus de choisir avec minutie les questions auxquelles il répond, je risque de ne pas tout comprendre. Il commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs et l'envie de le tuer me reprend. Cela veut-il dire qu'elle m'avait quitté ? Au fond, non, je ne crois pas.

- Car à mes yeux, poursuit l'assassin, tu es plus qu'une innocente, tu es une victime.

- Alors donc, forcément, tu ne peux me tuer. Précepte numéro un. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu cette plume ?

L'homme se redresse instantanément de telle manière que son dos ne touche plus le poteau de bois contre lequel il était appuyé. Ce que je viens de dire provoque chez lui une réaction que je ne suis pas sûre de bien interpréter.

- Que sais-tu de nous ? questionne-t-il d'un ton plus grave.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? De la plume ? Du credo ? De la fraternité ? Des assassins ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire des Hachichiyyins ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**_-- Marine, mon dieu ( euhhh, si ça c'est pas une consécration … ), si ma poubelle a un goût comme ça, je balance toute ma baraque dedans ! Même si ton moral n'était à son summum ( et j'espère que tes problèmes se régleront ), j'ai quand même explosé de rire devant ta review … une fois de plus._**

**_Ben oui, Zohra vise toujours juste ( et bientôt tirera plus vite que son ombre … on va éviter les sous-entendus … ). Sublime interprétation de la voix suave : « Ce … n'est … pas … mon … objectif ». Y'a pas à dire, les 3 petits points, ça fait tout. J'adore ! C'est foutu, maintenant que t'es passée par là, je lirais ça plus pareil lol ! _**

**_Un petit coup de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Ca le déstresserait mais si en plus de tuer, il se met à violer … où allons-nous ? Comme je suis vilaine moi ! Comme si Altaïr ne serait capable de se trouver une femme consentante … Bon, on stoppe là avant que ça dérape et que des volontaires se désignent …_**

**_Zohra embarquée dans une partie de poker endiablée avec Al Mualim … A vrai dire, j'y avais jamais pensé … et si le hachih devient dur à acheter, où allons-nous ? En gros, y'a tout qui part en couille …_**

**_Honorable petit lutin ?? Ca veut dire que je dois remercier la Mère Noël d'avoir saboté mon histoire ?? En fait, se serait plutôt la Mère Fouettard. Mdrrrrr. Hé bien, non, Zohra n'a pas fait de strip-poker avec Al-Mualim ( ?? ) et n'a rien obtenu de lui … tiens finalement, tu viens de me donner une idée … Non, je déconne ! Mais bonne supposition quand même !!_**

**_La phrase qui m'a mit sans dessus dessous c'est quand même ça : « "Coupe-t-on la langue des assassins lorsqu'ils rejoignent la fraternité ou sont-ils tous sourds à force d'écouter les cris d'agonie de leurs victimes ?" Zozo Lol arrête chérie, déjà qu'il lui manque un doigt le pauvre XD ». Mdrrr. Non. Ptdrr. Et toutes les abréviations que tu veux ! Pauvre petit Altaïr estropié … _**

**_Si personne est quelqu'un, qui est quelqu'un ?? Ok … c'est pas grave. Au fait : à tes amours ! ( j'avoue, c'était vraiment pas terrible … en rapport avec le « Atézouais » )._**

**_Merci encore et toujours pour tes sublimes reviews qui sont sublimes même si t'es pas en forme. _**

**_--Egalement un gros merci à ton compliment, Raziel, ça me touche ( merde, mes chevilles rentrent plus dans mes converses, je fais comment ?? ). Ma plume, c'est joli comme expression ! Je suis flattée que tu trouves que j'ai une écriture qui vienne de quelqu'un habitué à écrire ( bon ok, j'avoue, tu m'as démasqué, je suis JK Rowling ( ben oui, t'en qu' à faire … )). _**

**_Non, plus sérieusement, c'est vraiment gentil, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit tant que ça ( ou peut-être que si, à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien, je ne sais comment caractériser tous les fichiers Word qui se trouvent dans mes Documents … ). _**

**_--En tous cas, ça me fait plaisir que vous attendiez tous les deux la suite avec impatience alors … bonne lecture :_**

* * *

L'assassin range la plume dans sa ceinture, se lève dans un mouvement fluide et me rejoint en quelques pas puis s'accroupit à mon niveau. Son visage est tellement proche du mien que je parviens à distinguer une fine cicatrice traversant le coin droit de sa bouche et une barbe naissante.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? me demande-t-il calmement.

Mes yeux toujours rivés sur sa bouche remontent peu à peu mais au lieu de rencontrer ses yeux, je me heurte à cette fichue capuche. C'est déroutant au fond.

- J'ai mes sources, confié-je évasivement.

Avec une lenteur inquiétante, l'assassin pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, sachant parfaitement que sa lame rétractable en sort. Ou plutôt, elle sort du gantelet, c'est bien plus vraisemblable.

C'est en observant sa main que je constate qu'il manque les deux dernières phalanges à son annulaire. C'est certainement à cet endroit que la lame se place lorsqu'elle quitte l'intérieur du gantelet.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, insiste l'homme.

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau ses lèvres. Pourquoi je reste focalisée dessus ? La présence si proche de l'assassin me perturbe et je tente de m'écarter mais sa main reste fermement posée sur son épaule m'empêchant de trop remuer.

Je suis bien décidée à ne lui livrer aucune information. Je ne rendrais aucun service à cet homme. Au moment où j'allais lui dire de se faire voir, des bruits de pas se font entendre et une femme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la seule porte de la cave.

Elle nous aperçoit immédiatement et se met à pousser des cris hystériques. Telle une furie, elle remette les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée en appelant de sa voix stridente les gardes.

L'assassin retire sa main de mon épaule et fait surgir la lame rétractable. Je réponds à ce geste par un sursaut, persuadée que ma fin est belle et bien arrivée. Pourtant, contre toute attente, l'homme abaisse sa main et coupe les liens de mes mains et recule pour faire de même à ceux de mes pieds.

Puis, il se lève et me tend sa main droite. Je suppose qu'il veut m'aider à me relever mais je n'en fais rien et me remets sur mes pieds toute seule.

- Pourquoi ? questionné-je.

- Il faut partir. Des gardes vont bientôt arriver.

- Alors je suis libre ?! m'étonné-je.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Evidemment. C'était trop beau, murmuré-je.

- Que redoutes-tu ? N'as-tu pas dis que tu voulais mourir ? me demande-t-il avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Si j'avais une arme, je l'attaquerais sans hésiter. En outre, je suis presque prête à le frapper mais sa lame est toujours sortie alors je me contente de le fusiller du regard. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et ça me met hors de moi.

Cédant à ma rage, je le pousse de mes deux mains sur son torse en beuglant :

- Tu te moques de moi ?!

L'assassin vacille en arrière mais se rattrape bien puis rétorque :

- Tu auras tout le temps de me le reprocher plus tard mais pour l'instant, nous devons partir.

Il s'avance prestement vers moi et m'attrape par le poignet. Ne supportant pas le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, je réplique en lui administrant un coup de poing au visage de ma main libre.

Cependant, il contre mon attaque de sa main gauche, lame toujours à l'extérieur et maintient mon poing dans le sien en disant :

- On aura l'occasion d'échanger quelques coups si ça te tente, mais ailleurs !

Aussi vif que l'éclair, il pivote sur lui-même tout en me contournant et me saisit par la taille pour me pousser vers le mur où se trouve l'ouverture par laquelle nous étions entrés dans cette cave. Je plaque mes deux paumes sur la pierre pour ne pas me le manger de plein fouet.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, deux mains me saisissent à nouveau par la taille et me font passer de force pour l'ouverture. A l'extérieur, je roule sur la terre dans la rue et ce choc accentue ma migraine et mes douleurs dans tous les membres.

Une fois de plus, deux mains m'attrapent et me remettent sur pieds. Je les repousse avec violence et ordonne à l'assassin :

- Ne me touche plus !

Il recule en levant ses deux mains, paumes vers moi, en signe de reddition, et je découvre que sa lame est rangée. D'un coup, il pointe son index droit en direction d'un point situé derrière moi et du coup, je me retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

Au fond de la rue, une troupe de gardes se dirige à toute allure et vers nous et dans quelques instants, ils seront à notre niveau.

- Soit c'est eux, soit c'est moi, résume-t-il d'un ton que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et déclare :

- Aucun des deux.

Et je m'enfuis à toute allure en empruntant une ruelle à droite. Très bientôt, mes jambes me font rapidement regretter ce sprint, pourtant, je tiens bon et m'engouffre dans une nouvelle ruelle à droite.

J'allais tourner à gauche lorsque quelque chose me percute par l'arrière et me plaque à terre.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! crié-je.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de m'extirper de son étreinte mais il me relève de force et m'oblige à le suivre dans une rue moins fréquentée. L'homme me plaque contre un mur et pose sa main droite sur ma bouche pour m'imposer le silence.

Avec lenteur, comme si ce geste méritait une attention toute particulière, il relève sa tête de telle manière que sa capuche ne couvre plus le haut de son visage et que je puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux bruns. Mais ils n'ont totalement rien à voir avec ceux de Slimane. Si je devais les décrire, je les qualifierais de profonds. Et pénétrants. Comme s'ils analysaient chaque parcelle de ce que je suis.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, lance l'assassin en posant son avant-bras gauche à la base de mon cou de manière à me plaquer contre le mur. Tu ne peux pas retourner d'où tu viens. Slimane est mort et normalement, tu devrais l'être aussi. Toi comme moi avons un problème. Alors nous allons en discuter calmement dans un endroit plus discret.

Il reste silencieux un moment à me dévisager puis se décide à retirer sa main de ma bouche. Mais il le fait tout en douceur, de manière à ce que sa paume, puis ses doigts, caressent mes lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il l'ôte.

Je détourne la tête, écoeurée par ce contact et suis tentée de m'enfuir une seconde fois mais son bras gauche me maintient fermement contre le mur.

- A présent, suis-moi, ordonne-t-il.

- Je ne te suivrais nulle part, assuré-je.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il ôte son bras gauche mais le remplace par le droit et sort sa lame pour la placer contre le mur, tellement proche de mon cou que je peux sentir sa froideur.

Afin d'affronter son regard, je tourne une nouvelle fois ma tête et constate que ses yeux expriment une profonde détermination et que ses sourcils sont froncés.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux me tuer, lui rappelé-je.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Marine, dois-je encore te remercier pour ta review ?? Je crois que oui, et je pense que je ne le ferais jamais assez._**

**_Contente que ton moral soit partit de tes chaussettes, ça te laissera plus de place pour tes pieds …_**

**_Etrangement, je n'aime pas Acre. La ville a quelque chose de, je sais pas trop, glauque et puis le port … Ouah, le port, j'ai cru devenir dingue avec les marins ivres. Je te raconte pas le nombre de fois où ils m'ont balancé à la flotte. Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui les noie, quitte à perdre de la vie, m'en fout. _**

**_Ensuite, heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pauvre Altaïr rejeté ?? Bah, il va s'accrocher … pire qu'un pot de super glu celui-là … et puis, on ne se débarrasse pas de lui aussi facilement. _**

**_Ouais, le jeu du "je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a dit ça et que c'est le premier quidikil y es" va ressortir plusieurs fois, bref, ils auraient mieux fait de réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir …  
« Elle veut plus mourir, ça tombe bien, il veut pas la tuer XD » tout le monde est content dans ce cas ! Ah non … pas encore lol._**

**_Justement, ils commencent à nouer la relation "tu me fais chier, toi aussi je t'emmerde" comme tu l'appelles, sans le savoir et c'est le plus drôle. A écrire, perso, ça m'éclate mais le plus chaud à gérer, c'est l'évolution de cette relation. _**

**_Je ne verrais pas ça comme un vieux couple en train de se séparer ou un frère et une sœur car selon moi, il y a encore trop de haine entre eux. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis et après le lecteur il interprète ça comme il veut !  
Merci pour ton intérêt et tes encouragements … putain, première épreuve demain … le stress s'est installé sans demander la permission et pas moyen de le déloger ( pot de glue numéro 2 )._**

**_Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à te ou vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Je remue légèrement mais ne parviens pas à me détourner de son regard. C'est donc tout en l'affrontant que je lâche, en pesant chacun de mes mots :

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

- Tu l'as laissé sous-entendre, réplique-t-elle un haussant un sourcil. Et puis tu te dois de suivre le credo.

- Je suis mon propre credo.

Je m'écarte subitement pour me tourner vers un vieillard qui passe derrière moi et lui plante ma lame dans son ventre. Au moment où je sens la vie le quitter, je retire mon arme, laissant le vieillard s'écrouler à terre et reporte mon attention sur elle.

- Tu feras ce que je dirais où je continuerais à tuer ces innocents, lâché-je dans un souffle.

Son regard horrifié se pose sur moi et sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement sur le coup. Puis, comme si elle se ressaisissait, elle se redresse et m'adresse un coup d'oeil effronté en affirmant :

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

- Si, une petite fille qui se prend pour un dangereux malfaiteur.

Je saisis le haut de son habit et la pousse plus loin dans la rue avant d'ordonner :

- Avance.

Elle se rétablit puis me fixe d'un air apeuré alors que je m'approche d'elle tant en rétractant ma lame. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer et qu'importe les moyens que je dois employer pour le lui faire comprendre, il est vital que nous nous mettions à l'abri.

Quand je reviens à son niveau, je baisse la tête afin de me détacher de ses yeux et continue d'avancer.

- Suis-moi, lui dis-je. Et calmement.

La jeune femme m'obéit mais je ressens sa fureur à travers tout mon être. Je ne mérite que cela. Pourtant, si nous nous faisons intercepter par des gardes, toute ma mission n'aura été qu'un formidable fiasco. Je ne peux le permettre Alors je dois parer au plus urgent.

Tout en marchant côte à côte, nous parcourons les rues, la jeune femme calquant son allure sur la mienne et me suivant lorsque je change de direction.

A une intersection, je remarque un groupe de soldats au bout d'une rue et des gardes dans les autres issues. Je me dirige donc vers une façade et ordonne à ma captive :

- Monte.

- Monte quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle d'un air choqué.

- La façade, le mur, appelle cela comme tu veux. Je te demande juste de l'escalader afin que nous puissions nous échapper par les toits, expliqué-je d'un ton emporté.

Cette fille me fait perdre toute patience et son regard, qu'il soit craintif ou courroucé, commence à m'énerver. Je lui indique la façade de mon bras droit pour le message soit plus clair mais elle trouve moyen de répliquer :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en suis capable ? questionne-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Je me suis battu avec toi. J'ai vu ce dont tu es capable, argumenté-je avec tout le calme dont je peux faire preuve dans une telle situation.

- Peut-être, admet-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Mais tu m'as sérieusement amoché et je ne me sens plus la force de faire aucun effort physique.

- Pourtant, tu es parvenue à t'enfuir à toutes jambes tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Et j'ai donné le peu de puissance qui me restait. Un peu comme un ultime geste de désespoir.

Je tourne un instant la tête afin de respirer profondément sans la regarder puis reporte mon attention sur elle :

- Considère cela comme un deuxième ultime geste désespoir et monte.

Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des poignards, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, la jeune femme s'avance vers le mur et commence son ascension sur la façade en s'aidant de multiples prises, telles que des pierres qui dépassent ou des fenêtres.

Tout en ne la quittant pas du regard, je la laisse prendre un peu d'avance et expire intensément avant d'entamer mon escalade. Elle va finir par me rendre dingue.

Je débouche enfin au sommet alors que ma captive époussette son habit et me lance un énième regard irrité. Je l'ignore superbement et poursuis mon avancée sur les toits à un rythme plus soutenu.

Nous nous apprêtons à sauter sur un autre toit au moment où un archer sort de l'ombre d'une structure et nous menace :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Soudain, d'autres voix s'élèvent en dessous de nous et nous informent que les gardes nous ont repérés et ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Très promptement, je saisis un de mes couteaux de lancer et vise l'archer. Celui-ci chancelle et tombe du toit lorsque mon couteau atteint son coeur.

Mais les autres gardes sont parvenus jusqu'à nous grâce à une échelle et je sors mon épée de son fourreau, sachant que le seul moyen de poursuivre notre route est de les arrêter. J'attaque donc le premier garde mais ma surprise est de taille alors que je vois ma prisonnière s'élancer vers un garde, lui envoyer quelques coups de poings et saisir son arme.

Une fois de plus, je ne peux retenir mon sourire et redouble d'ardeur dans mon combat. A mes côtés, la jeune fille se débrouille très bien malgré tout, je découvre qu'elle ne tue pas ses adversaires. Elle se contente de les blesser, les rendant ainsi incapable de se battre. Je vois ce que cela signifie.

Un des gardes charge dans ma direction et je pare son attaque puis, dans un mouvement fluide, je fais volte-face en le contournant, de manière à le frapper dans le dos. La jeune fille assomme le dernier de nos adversaires et je suis sur le point de poursuivre notre route au moment où elle se jette sur moi.

Je pare son attaque de justesse et la repousse plus loin. Evidemment, je ne tarde pas à comprendre ce qui a motivé un tel geste mais ce qui m'inquiète est la détermination que je peux lire sur son visage.

Elle revient vers moi et lance une nouvelle attaque que j'évite, avant de contre attaquer. Difficilement, elle esquive et notre affrontement dure ainsi plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à l'entraîner ailleurs, de crainte que d'autres gardes ne rappliquent.

Comme je l'avais envisagé, elle me poursuit et je continue ma course à une allure qu'elle peut tenir. Après de multiples bonds sur les toits de Jérusalem, je constate qu'elle me rattrape et ralentit volontairement le rythme.

Avec force, la jeune femme vise mon épaule mais, une fois encore, je pare son coup pourtant, elle écarte mon épée et m'administre un coup de pied au ventre. N'ayant pas anticipé une attaque de ce genre, je me le prends de plein fouet et titube en arrière, me rapprochant ainsi du bord d'un toit.

C'est alors qu'elle se jette sur moi de tout son poids, nous faisant tomber tous les deux. Heureusement, nous rencontrons rapidement un toit situé en contrebas mais celui-ci s'écroule sous notre charge et nous terminons notre chute sur le plancher d'une maison.

Le choc est violent, d'autant plus que je dois supporter le poids de la jeune femme sur mon corps lors de l'impact. Ce sont mon dos et mes épaules qui me font le plus souffrir sur le coup mais la douleur se propage rapidement.

Sur moi, ma captive se met à tousser à cause de la poussière soulevée par notre collision avec le toit et le sol. C'est ainsi que je constate que mes mains sont posées sur son dos et que chacune de ses quintes de toux les soulève puis les rabaisse.

Sa tête est callée à la base de mon cou et ses cheveux chatouille mon nez. J'aurais envie de sourire à une telle situation, mais ce que je ressens m'en empêche.

J'allais la repousser mais elle est plus rapide que moi et se redresse de telle manière que son visage fasse face au mien. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, je rencontre ses yeux et cela vaut tous les désarmements.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_--D'abord toi, Marine. Heureuse que tes pieds me disent bonjour. Histoire d'être polie, les miens te saluent également … _**

**_Idem, vive Damas, cette ville est toute simplement magnifique et en ce qui concerne Jérusalem, j'adore faire un tour du côté du Dôme du Rocher, je trouve ce bâtiment vraiment majestueux. Enfin bon._**

**_Sinon, Altaïr vs Zohra, super partie de ping-pong, ils ne font que se renvoyer une balle et je suis en galère dans l'évolution de la relation. Enfin, j'ai juste l'impression de tourner en rond mais je crois que ça commence à bouger un peu. On verra bien._**

**_Oui, il résiste … Papy fait de la résistance ( ?? ) mais il va craqué, je te le promets ! _**

**_Cette fin de chapitre t'a plu tant que ça ? Tant mieux, perso, je ne la trouvais pas si exceptionnelle …_**

**_En ce qui concerne le « J'aurais envie de sourire à une telle situation, mais ce que je ressens m'en empêche », je considère qu'il a envie de rire de la situation : cheveux dans les trous de nez, petite nana étalée en plein sur lui, bref c'est un tout. Mais il ne peut pas à cause de ce fichu sentiment qu'il va mettre 3 plombes à accepter …_**

**_Tout l'or du monde et un ticket resto ?? Le ticket resto est superflu … mais c'est vrai qu'Altaïr mort de rire voudrait le coup d'œil. Etrange, je n'arrive pas du tout à me l'imaginer …_**

**_Le bisou, le bisou, oui !! C'est clair que c'est tentant … et tes nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve … hum hum lol !_**

**_Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai fais gaffe quand j'ai rangé mon tube de colle dans ma trousse … t'as raison ça tâche … mais c'est pas pire que la grenadine ( nouveau pantalon, je me sers de la grenadine dans un verre et paf, le pantalon est devenu à pois rouges … mais je m'égare là ! )_**

**_Un gros merci à mon pot de colle officiel et supporter de mon équipe. C'est vrai que « de France » aurait mieux fait, mais je n'aime pas le foot non plus donc … everybody is happy !_**

**_Franchement, merci de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt et bisous !_**

**_--A toi Raziel ! Merci pour ta review et contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu. _**

**_Tu me dis de ne pas me précipiter dans les délais mais … je ne me précipite pas ( même si j'essaie de publier 2 fois par semaine ) ! Actuellement, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 22 et donc les chapitres que tu as lu, ça fait un bail que je les ai écrit. Ok, j'exagère un peu, mais y'a un décalage et je fais exprès, pour avoir du recul et pouvoir modifier ce qu'il y a modifier._**

**_Si certains chapitres sont plus courts que les autres, c'est à cause du changement de point de vue. Il faut que je clôture le chapitre pour changer et c'est vrai que des fois ça fait short._**

**_Je viens de le réaliser y'a pas longtemps et je pense que je vais un peu rallonger les chapitres car sinon je vais pas tarder à arriver au chapitre 289 et l'histoire ne sera toujours pas finie …_**

**_Ca devient érotique ?? Hé hé hé … ce n'est que le début … ?? Non, j'exagère … un tout petit peu. _**

**_Encore merci !_**

**_--Et bonne lecture à vous deux :_**

* * *

Avec une vélocité que je trouve de plus en plus particulière, la jeune femme s'écarte de moi et se remet sur ses pieds. Ou du moins, elle tente car elle vacille à plusieurs reprises mais parviens à stabiliser son équilibre à quelque pas de moi.

J'essaie à mon tour d'en faire de même et connais la même difficulté, tant que mon dos et mes épaules me font souffrir. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, je réalise que mon épée est à terre mais la sienne a du tomber ailleurs sur le toit lors de notre chute. Je relève la tête afin de savoir si ma captive est au courant.

Ses yeux rivés dans ma direction m'indiquent qu'elle l'a remarqué et désormais, chacun n'attendant plus qu'un mouvement de l'autre pour bondir sur cette arme. Je lâche alors :

- Si on faisait une pause ? On s'est assez battu pour aujourd'hui.

Elle soulève un sourcil et aborde une mine dubitative. Je laisse alors glisser mon regard sur elle et découvre qu'elle est bien blessée. Tout semble superficiel mais le fait est qu'elle est là, prête à sauter sur une arme pour reprendre le combat.

Soit cette fille a une combativité à toute épreuve, soit elle désire ma mort à un tel point que rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Peut-être même les deux. Il faut que je détende la situation. Non pas que je ne survivrais pas à nouvel affrontement mais je crains plus pour elle. Elle est exténuée et son corps ne va pas tarder à lâcher.

Je lève donc une nouvelle fois les deux mains, paumes vers elle, en signe de reddition, et déclare :

- Il est temps que nous utilisons d'autres armes.

Son froncement de sourcils me force à éclaircir :

- Les mots.

Tout en tournant la tête pour regarder ailleurs, elle sourit de manière sceptique. Quand à moi, je fais une brève analyse du décor qui nous entoure et constate que nous avons atterrit dans une demeure à l'abandon et en ruine.

Le plancher n'a pas l'air très solide et les murs se lézardent ça et là. A tout cela se rajoute la quantité impressionnante de poussière qui flotte dans l'air. Lentement, je me mets à marcher et réprime un gémissement de douleur lorsque je me baisse pour récupérer mon épée. La jeune fille adopte immédiatement une position défensive et je m'empresse de ranger mon arme dans son fourreau. Elle paraît un peu rassurée, pourtant, je me sens obligé de préciser :

- Je ne veux pas te tuer.

Elle me dévisage en restant muette.

- C'est là toute la différence avec « Je ne peux pas te tuer ».

- Je vois, parle-t-elle enfin en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Je croyais que les assassins se devaient de suivre le credo. Or, ce vieil homme était innocent.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, rectifié-je.

- Tu te moques encore de moi ! Je sais bien ...

- Je suis un maître assassin, la coupé-je. Tu ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir avant de parler.

C'est avec rage qu'elle me répond :

- Je parle de la manière qui me chante ! Et parce que tu es un maître assassin, tu peux te permettre de faire ce que bon te semble ?! Permets-moi d'en douter.

La jeune femme fait quelques pas vers le mur le plus proche d'elle, s'éloignant ainsi de moi.

- Je te déconseille de bouger, dis-je avec calme.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas te mettre à tuer un innocent grain de poussière ? me nargue-t-elle.

Sans réellement le vouloir, je souris puis explique :

- Non, parce que cet édifice est instable et qu'on peut à tout moment descendre d'un étage.

- Ah.

Elle examine le sol tout autour d'elle et se rend compte que je n'ai pas tort.

- Oui, lâché-je.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu peux revenir doucement vers moi. Cette zone a l'air plus solide.

- Je me contrefous de l'état du plancher ! s'emporte-t-elle en s'avançant précipitamment vers moi. Je parlais de ...

Un craquement sinistre résonne dans toute la pièce et je vois la jeune femme traverser le plancher qui vient de céder sous son point. Je bondis instantanément vers elle et l'accompagne dans sa chute.

Une fois de plus, nous percutions le sol avec violence et je roule plus loin d'elle, entraîné par mon élan. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois le plancher en ruine au dessus de moi. Je dis alors :

- Tu ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir avant de parler.

- Et en quoi réfléchir m'aurait-il aidé à ne pas traverser le plancher ?

Apparemment, elle va bien. Et vu le ton de sa voix, je dirais même très bien.

- Analyse tes actes avant tes paroles. Calcule l'effet qu'elles pourraient avoir et de quels gestes tu peux les accompagner, lui conseillé-je, toujours allongé sur le dos, à observer le plafond.

- Et le fait de tomber avec moi était calculé peut-être ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pitoyable.

Un bruit attire mon attention et je bouge ma tête pour voir la jeune femme tenter de se remettre sur ses pieds. Je fais donc de même et me rends compte qu'il me faudra plusieurs jours pour que mon corps ne se remette totalement de ces aventures.

- Je repose ma question, reprend-elle. Et maintenant ? Et je ne parle pas du plancher.

- Maintenant nous allons parler un moment en toute honnêteté.

- C'est pas ce qu'on faisait depuis le début ? grogne-t-elle en s'étirant avec précaution.

- J'ai été envoyé pour te tuer.

- Si c'est cela l'honnêteté, c'est donc l'art de dire les évidences. A mon tour : tu as échoué, déclare-t-elle en me provoquant du regard.

- Non, je n'ai pas échoué. J'ai décidé d'agir autrement, rectifié-je. Mais si j'adopte ton point de vue, je peux dire que je n'ai échoué qu'à moitié.

Elle me fixe un instant sans comprendre puis annonce :

- Slimane. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ta question favorite, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme amorce un mouvement dans le but de me rejoindre, sûrement dans le but de me frapper mais je la stoppe en tendant mon bras droit vers elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle. Le plancher ne peut plus s'écrouler. Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée !

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Autant que j'ai envie de te tuer.

Je pose alors un regard grave sur elle et découvre qu'elle appuie sa réplique par un regard très sérieux. J'enchaîne donc en baissant mon bras :

- J'ai éliminé Slimane car il participait à un trafic d'armes on ne peut plus crapuleux.

- Tout comme moi.

- Tout comme toi, approuvé-je.

- Et tu me laisses en vie car à tes yeux, je suis plus une victime qu'une dangereuse trafiquante d'armes.

- C'est à peu près cela, avoué-je vaguement.

- C'est vexant.

- En quoi est-ce vexant d'avoir la vie sauve ? questionné-je en détournant mon regard sur les murs fissurés.

- Ne prends pas un air si supérieur ! proteste-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le tout puissant ici !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que tu comptes me tuer ? l'interrogé-je sereinement, toujours sans la regarder.

- Je pourrais très bien ! assure-t-elle.

- Allons donc ! La première fois que tu as vu mon visage et attendu ma voix, tu as mis plusieurs instant à te rappeler ne serait-ce que ton prénom !

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que tu serais incapable de me tuer, même si je te laissais faire !

- Foutaises ! Et puis, tu peux parler toi ! Tu fonds comme neige au soleil à chaque fois que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux ! La preuve, tu n'oses même pas affronter mon regard à cet instant !

Afin de garder la face, je me dois de tourner la tête et de la dévisager. Je soutiens son regard déterminé mais au final, c'est elle qui cède la première, ses yeux se heurtant à ma capuche qui l'empêche de distinguer les miens.

- Evidemment, je voulais parler sans ce foutu capuchon, se défend-elle.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. J'aime sa façon de parler. J'aime son toupet et son audace autant que j'aime lorsqu'elle a peur et qu'elle est sans défense. Cette fille a deux personnalités.

- Un jour peut-être, je t'expliquerais, décidé-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi, intriguée.

- Mais pour l'instant, le temps presse, continué-je.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme semble alors se rappeler de ma remarque et lève alors les yeux au ciel en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Malgré tout, j'explique brièvement :

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport. Et une des plumes est encore blanche.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- J'ai bien une idée mais tu vas devoir attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, confié-je.

Bien sûr, ma phrase a l'effet d'une gifle.

- Si tu crois que je vais me soumettre à tes volontés ! s'emporte-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Si quelqu'un apprend que tu es en vie, d'autres comme moi seront envoyés et nous serons tous les deux condamnés.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Comment peut-elle ne pas comprendre une chose aussi évidente ? Cette fille m'exaspère autant que ses foutus yeux qui ne me quittent pas !

- Je devais te tuer. Si quelqu'un parvient à prouver que tu es encore en vie, un autre assassin viendra achever le travail et je serais puni pour avoir désobéit.

- Mais tu ne fais que ça ! Désobéir ! Tu disais qu'en tant que maître assassin tu pouvais ...

- Pas au point d'enfreindre un ordre direct, précisé-je en la coupant.

- Pourtant tu viens de bafouer tous les principes ! Tu as tué un innocent, tu es devenu on ne peut plus visible et tu es train de mettre la fraternité en danger simplement en me laissant en vie ! énumère-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqué-je d'un ton cassant. Tu n'as pas à me juger et encore moins à me rapprocher mes actes.

- Ah ça, j'ai bien remarqué !

- Attend-moi ici, ordonné-je en m'avançant en dessous du trou que nous avions fait en traversant le plancher.

- Hors de question ! décide-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour de l'ouverture.

- De toute manière, tu resteras ici, que tu le veuille ou non. Si je te l'ordonne, c'est seulement pour la forme.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour me maintenir ici de force ? persifle-t-elle.

- J'ôterais mon capuchon et te regarderais droit dans les yeux. Le temps que tu reviennes à toi, je serais déjà de retour.

Un sourire franc et véritable vient étirer ses lèvres et découvrir ses dents. C'est très certainement le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que chaque particularité de cette fille est unique à mes yeux ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sourire est le premier vrai sourire que je vois sur ses lèvres et il est d'autant plus magnifique car il n'est pas forcé et est venu tout naturellement.

Pourtant, elle se ressaisit et reporte sur moi un regard dur comme elle en a l'habitude. Durant un instant, je songe que j'aimerais voir dans ses yeux autre chose que de la colère et de la tristesse. Voudrais-je qu'elle me voie différemment ? Je l'ignore et de toute manière, cela me semble impossible vu la situation.


	12. Chapitre 11

**_--Marine, en voyant le « très décevant », j'ai eu un soudain coup de flip. Mais plus sérieusement, si y'avait des trucs que tu aimais pas ou que tu trouves qui colle pas, tu le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?? N'hésite pas. _**

**_Jolie attribution de couleur que j'approuve ( et ça m'a permit de réviser mes couleurs primaires … la honte )._**

**_Oui, les chapitres là, ça va, je n'ai pas trop l'impression de tourner en rond. C'est plutôt dans ceux qui vont suivre ( attends, je calcul : 22-10 ... 12 ), voilà dans les 12 chapitres qui vont suivre, j'ai l'impression que ça évolue pas trop. Enfin, tu me le dirais quand on y sera …_**

**_D'ac pour le bisou, faudrait pas précipiter les choses. Quand je pense que dans une autre histoire, j'ai mis 82 pages Word avant les 2 persos principaux se bécotent … quoique là, j'en suis pas loin lol !_**

**_Alors, la réplique de Zohra concernant le grain de poussière, ouais, moi aussi sur le coup ça m'a fait poilé. Mais tu viens de me faire rendre compte que c'est un peu abusé : la fille fait de l'humour alors que la situation est quand même critique … alors comme tu dis, on va supposer qu'elle est très énergique !! C'est mieux comme ça ( l'art de trouver des excuses aux défauts, merci Marine ! )_**

**_Fondre comme neige au soleil, ouais j'aime bien cette expression … et une glace à l'Altaïr, une ! Hum …_**

**_Même si ton commentaire n'était pas trop recherché, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir un alors bisous et encore merci pour ça._**

**_--Raziel, en tant que fille très modeste, je te dirais : « Surtout n'arrête pas les éloges !! ». Non, plus sérieusement, même remarque qu'à Marine, si y'a un truc que tu aimes pas ou qui te dérange, n'hésite pas à le dire._**

**_Sinon, merci pour ta review. Et en ce qui concerne les plusieurs chapitres d'avance … non non ! Je fais durer le plaisir et continue à ce rythme là, ça me permet de rectifier des détails. Mais sois patient, ils arriveront !!_**

**_Mouha ah ah, poilade à ta deuxième revue lol … Et j'agite un panneau où il est écrit : « Non au harcèlement ! Non au harcèlement ! ». Ok, je poste deux fois par semaine mais pas deux fois par jour !! Patience … encore et toujours !_**

**_Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu n'as pas le jeu. Perso, je l'ai sur PC et je me le suis dévorée en quelques jours ( y'avait un week-end dedans, je crois … la tarée que je suis : cloîtrée chez moi à baver devant mon écran … mais ça valait le coup !) _**

**_--C'est quand la suite alors ?? La voilà mdrr :_**

* * *

Un sourire s'installe alors sur mes lèvres. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Sourire à un trait d'humour fait par l'assassin de mon père et de Slimane.

Le fait est qu'il est là, tout proche de moi, ses yeux très certainement posés sur moi et je souris. Du plus vite que je peux, j'entreprends de balayer ce sourire et tente d'afficher une mine grave.

- Je resterais, lâché-je, bien que je n'en pense pas un mot.

L'homme hoche la tête sous son capuchon et saute pour atteindre l'étage supérieur et réitère le mouvement pour sortir par le toit. Désormais seule, j'exécute un demi-tour sur moi-même et inspecte le rez-de-chaussée de cette maison en ruine.

Les murs porteurs paraissent encore solides et seuls les murs intérieurs séparants les différentes pièces sont touchés par la détérioration. Le rez-de-chaussée n'est pas bien grand et compte quatre pièces, toutes désespérément vides. Le peu de lumière qui arrive à éclairer la maison est filtrée par les panneaux en bois recouvrant les fenêtres. Panneaux en bois très solidement encastrés, je tiens à le préciser.

La seule porte semble avoir été condamnée de l'extérieur et malgré les plusieurs coups d'épaule que je lui administre, elle ne bronche pas. Dépitée, je donne un coup de pied dedans et regrette instantanément mon geste. Dorénavant, mes doigts de pieds m'envoient eux aussi des messages aigus de douleur.

Tout en poussant un profond soupir, je me dirige vers la seule issue possible, c'est-à-dire le trou sur le toit. Avec difficulté, je me hisse par l'ouverture à l'étage supérieur et je sens que mon pauvre corps ne supportera bientôt plus tous ces efforts.

Une fois à l'étage, je me remets sur mes pieds et découvre que la sortie a été bloquée. J'ignore par quoi mais je ne distingue plus le ciel. En me rapprochant, je constate qu'il s'agit d'une planche en bois.

De rage, je lâche une pluie de jurons et maudis cet homme. Il m'a littéralement piégée dans ce trou à rat, sans se soucier des mes paroles. Enfin, d'un côté il a eu raison puisque je n'aurais pas tenu ma parole. Il a eu raison ?? Comment ça il a eu raison ?

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je saute plusieurs fois et essaie de soulever et pousser cette planche mais en vain. Peut-être qu'il en a entassé plusieurs. Quel connard.

Totalement découragée, je fais quand même le tour de l'étage mais ne trouve rien qui puisse me permettre de m'échapper et les fenêtres sont également obstruées.

Je me plaque à l'une d'entre elles et regarde à travers un des interstices des panneaux en bois. Au dehors, la rue connaît une journée banale, accueillant son flot habituel de passants mais celui-ci décroît au fur et à mesure que le soir arrive.

La nuit va bientôt tomber et je suis séquestrée ici. Peut-être que je ferais bien de dormir un peu. C'est même une évidence. Avec précaution, je m'accroupis auprès du trou et me prépare à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Je réalise soudain que les deux niveaux ne communiquent pas entre eux. C'est sûrement parce qu'il s'agit de deux logements différents et que l'escalier pour se rendre au premier étage doit se trouver à l'extérieur.

Dans un nouveau soupir, je me laisse tomber en bas mais je me réceptionne mal et m'étale de tout mon long. Je le hais. Depuis le moment où il est entré dans ma vie et maintenant plus que jamais.

En maugréant, je me relève et cherche un coin moins sale et délabré où passer la nuit. Je finis par me coucher sur le côté gauche à même le sol au fond d'une pièce et malgré la situation et l'environnement, je plonge immédiatement dans le sommeil, une fois recroquevillée sur moi-même.

--

Une main se positionne sur mon ventre et s'y calle avec douceur. Lentement, une agréable chaleur enveloppe mon dos et un souffle chaud se propage sur ma nuque. Une autre main effleure le haut de mon crâne et mes cheveux.

Cette présence, aussi chaude que réconfortante, me fait un bien fou et m'apaise plus que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis un an. Ces bras ont quelque chose de protecteur et je m'y abandonne sans aucune crainte.

--

Je me réveille en sursaut et me mets assisse. Mon corps proteste contre ce réveil brutal mais je n'en ai que faire et me retourne pour regarder derrière moi. Personne. J'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé ? A vrai dire, je ne pourrais l'affirmer.

D'un coup d'oeil aux alentours, je découvre que je suis seule dans la pièce puis je tente de soulever mon pauvre corps courbaturé. D'un pas peu assuré, je me dirige vers la pièce au trou au plafond et y rencontre l'assassin.

Le dos callé contre un mur, les pieds solidement ancrés à terre, les genoux repliés et les bras reposant dessus, il ressemble davantage à une statue qu'à un séquestreur de jeune demoiselle.

Je lui lance un regard furieux tout en avançant doucement et m'arrête une fois sous l'ouverture. D'un vif coup d'oeil, je constate que plus aucune planche en bois ne bouche la sortie vers le toit. Evidemment. Je rapporte alors mon attention vers l'homme et lui lance un second regard rempli de colère.

Et s'il dormait ? Cette éventualité vient seulement de m'apparaître étant donné que son capuchon dissimule encore et toujours le haut de son visage. Je me positionne donc de telle façon que je puisse attraper le plancher au dessus de moi et me prépare à bondir.

A l'instant où mon corps s'étend, l'assassin s'élance sur moi, me saisissant en plein vol puis retombe avec moi, me planquant violement à terre. L'arrière de mon crâne claque contre le sol et mon souffle est coupé sous le choc. Mes poignets, comme mes bras, prennent un sérieux coup en retombant au dessus de ma tête, étant donné que je les avais tendus pour attraper le rebord.

De nouveau, je vois des étoiles et il me faut plusieurs bons instants pour réaliser que l'assassin est à moitié allongé sur moi. Sa main droite repose sur ma hanche gauche et son bras gauche se trouve quelque part au dessus de ma tête.

Je cligne à plusieurs reprises des paupières pour faire disparaître les étoiles. Peu à peu, les constellations sont remplacées par de profonds yeux bruns. C'est tout aussi beau. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Le choc m'a mit la tête à l'envers.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette position me permet de voir les yeux de cet homme et je crois que je me perds quelque part dans un coin de ses prunelles. Peu d'espace sépare nos deux visages et j'arrive à distinguer chaque détail de ses cils. C'est pour dire la proximité ...

D'un coup, ses yeux quittent les miens et descendent je ne sais où et sa main gauche sur ma hanche commence à monter avec lenteur. Quoi ? Monter ? Je me détache alors de ses cils et je tente de l'écarter en posant chacune de mes mains sur ses épaules. Peine perdue, je n'ai plus aucune force.

Ses yeux reviennent au niveau des miens et il aborde un sourire plutôt satisfait. A moins qu'il ne soit carnassier. Pitié ... Avec désespoir, j'essaie une ultime fois de le dégager de moi. Encore un échec.

Je lui adresse un regard implorant et son sourire disparaît peu à peu. Il ferme ses yeux, reste un moment immobile, puis s'écarte de moi pour se relever totalement. Une fois debout, il me tend une main que je refuse de saisir et donc, je reste allongée sur le sol.

L'homme abaisse son bras et s'accroupit à mes côtés. J'aime assez être en dessous de lui, ça me permet de distinguer ses yeux. Phrase tendancieuse du fait du sévère coup à la tête, je tiens à l'indiquer.


	13. Chapitre 12

**_--Raziel, je propose que tu crées un comité de plainte contre la non-publication assez rapide des fanfinctions … étant donné que je suis au chapitre 23 et que je vais continuer à vous faire attendre !_**

**_Quand au fait de sauter des lignes, c'est le site qui décide tout seul. Sous Word, c'est nickel, je ne saute jamais de lignes, c'est juste des retours à la ligne. Mais cet imbécile de site ne prend pas en compte un simple alinéa ! Bon, j'ai tenté de regrouper les paragraphes et à voir si la nouvelle présentation te plaira lol !_**

**_Examen de maîtrise de la langue française, dit comme ça, ça le fait mdrr ! Alors merde ! Et en ce qui concerne les révisions … ben écris ! Deux en un, ok, c'est pas mieux qu'un bon shampooing de l'Oréal mais ça te fera réviser l'orthographe et la grammaire !_**

**_En ce qui concerne les univers pour ton éventuelle histoire, j'en connais aucun à part Baldur's Gate. J'avais le jeu sur PC mais pourquoi j'ai lâché l'affaire au fait … ah oui, j'étais en totale galère avec tous les persos ! _**

**_En tout cas, bonne chance si tu te lances dans une écriture ! Et évidemment, merci pour ta review !!_**

**_--Marine, oui tu m'as fait flipper ! Alors à la moindre poussière tu bondis, même si tu n'aime pas le ménage, faut bien le faire de temps en temps …_**

**_Ouais, j'ai une autre histoire sur Heroes que j'ai finis depuis un bail et je la publie petit à petit parce que j'attends la correction de ma bêta. Donc, d'ici un an … elle sera publiée intégralement … quand même pas._**

**_Je biche aussi le caractère de Zohra et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que les histoires qu'on écrit sont une part de nos désirs car je suis loin d'être comme ça dans la réalité … et c'est justement un sacré pied à écrire lol !_**

**_C'est vrai n'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'elle morfle la pauvre … « Il joue au rugby avec elle » mdrrr ! Va falloir que je me calme sur les « je tombe sur toi, tu tombes sur moi, ça finit en crêpes et en bleus sexys »._**

**_J'avais déjà tilté qu'il y avait beaucoup de blabla dans les autres chapitres mais lorsque j'ai écris celui-là, c'était pas voulu que ça soit une scène muette ! Enfin bon, les meilleures choses sont les choses naturelles ( bien sûr, d'où et pourquoi je sors ça moi ?? ). Alors on apprécie la petite pause !! Car ça repart de plus belle !!_**

**_« Comment succomber à une furie en 62 pages et plus si affinités » … le manuel à offrir à Altaïr pour Noël … quoique pour l'instant il se débrouille très bien ! Bon, j'arrête de délirer, je te fais des bisous en te remerciant pour tes reviews ( même si elles mettent du temps à arriver, tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Vaux mieux tard que … » enfin voilà ) et … et …_**

**_--Miam miam ( interprétation de la façon dont vous allez lire ce chapitre … ) :_**

* * *

Je dévie mon regard et observe le plafond afin de diriger mes pensées ailleurs. En vain. Une fois de plus, son corps si près du mien m'a perturbé. Comment cela se fait-il ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu d'échanges physiques depuis longtemps, mais est-ce vraiment une raison ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une femme. Ou peut-être est-ce justement parce que c'est une femme. Tout cela est ridicule.

Je repose alors mes yeux sur elle qui est toujours au sol à me fixer. Je sais parfaitement que de la façon dont elle est placée, elle peut voir mes yeux et étrangement, j'ai l'impression que cela lui fait plaisir. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas et reste couchée sur le sol commence à m'inquiéter. Le choc a peut-être été trop violent. L'ai-je plaqué trop brutalement ? Comme je l'ai dis auparavant, ce n'est qu'une femme, après tout.

Une très jeune femme, maintenant que j'y pense. L'année dernière, la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle semblait tellement jeune, presque une gamine. Mais désormais, il y a sur son visage une maturité presque dramatique. Sauf lorsqu'elle sourit. Là, sa jeunesse et son insouciance semble revenir d'un coup. Au fond, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient réellement annihilées, juste enfouies. Ca devait sûrement être une jeune fille pleine de vie avant. Avant. Avant que je n'intervienne.

Ai-je envie de rectifier mes erreurs ? Non. Non, ce n'est pas totalement une erreur. J'ai transformé cette jeune fille, en mal, et peut-être que maintenant, je peux la transformer en bien. Bien sûr ! Quoi de plus facile ! Mais qu'est-ce je m'embrouille moi ?! Je suis là, à la dévisager et à philosopher sur elle. Elle pour qui j'ai fait cela. Alors si j'ai fait cela, je suis certainement prêt à faire plus …

Et ses yeux. J'ai en par dessus la tête. Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, ils ont bel et bien un pouvoir sur moi. Que ça soit me culpabiliser, m'irriter, m'attendrir et pourquoi pas me ... séduire ? Non. Non, non, non et non ! Ou peut-être que si ? Ah ! Pourquoi ai-je soudainement envie de me planter avec ma propre lame ??

- A quoi tu penses ?

Dur retour à la réalité. Elle me contemple toujours et vient de me poser cette question d'une voix anormalement faible.

- A rien, répondis-je.

Pourtant, elle continue de me dévisager. Je me décide alors à demander :

- Ca va ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est battu toute la journée d'hier, qui a vu mourir son meilleur ami, qui a traversé un plancher, qui a été séquestrée par un assassin, deux fois !

- En résumé, ça va mal, lâché-je.

Un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue :

- Ca pourrait être pire. Je pourrais être morte.

- Veux-tu mourir ? lui demandé-je en repensant à la première fois où j'avais dit ces paroles.

- Non, confie-t-elle après réflexion.

J'esquisse un sourire et j'ai soudainement envie de lui serrer la main ou de faire un geste pour la réconforter. Afin de limiter le contact physique, je me contente de poser ma main sur son épaule droite. Cependant, je l'ôte immédiatement lorsqu'elle se met à remuer, mouvement que j'interprète comme un refus que je la touche. Avec peine, elle se redresse et reste assisse au sol puis relève la tête vers moi, qui suis toujours accroupit à ses côtés. Soudain, elle semble prendre une profonde inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était dur à avouer, puis déclare :

- C'est la deuxième fois que je crois que tu veux abuser de moi. Est-ce que je m'imagine des choses ou tu as réellement une idée derrière la tête ?

J'admire son audace et ses yeux résolus imposent le respect. C'est donc en toute honnêteté que je dis :

- Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. Et si mes actes t'ont fait penser que j'en été capable, je m'en excuse.

Elle me sonde un instant puis réplique :

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Un assassin n'a pas pour habitude de mentir. D'ailleurs, il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

- Bien sûr ! Et il doit aussi suivre le credo ... Et vu ce que tu en fais ...

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Evidemment, ironise-t-elle.

D'un geste nerveux, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et mon coeur rate un battement. Pourquoi cet imbécile raterait-il un battement ? Je n'aime pas du tout l'emprise que cette jeune femme commence à avoir sur moi.

Mais étrangement, j'aime encore moins voir ce mélange de fermeté et de colère sur son visage.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, lancé-je en me repliant sur moi-même et en tentant de balayer mes sentiments.

- Oui, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu l'as bien fait comprendre. Pourquoi te sens-tu si ... supérieur ? questionne-t-elle me fixant avec dédain.

- Parce que je le suis.

Je me redresse et fais quelques pas à travers la pièce.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais arrogant ? continue-t-elle.

- Et toi insupportable, répliqué-je en m'arrêtant.

Ca y est, mes nerfs sont de nouveau mis à rude épreuve. Comment puis-je éprouver de la compassion pour cette fille et l'instant d'après, de l'animosité ? Elle est si effrontée, parfois. J'ai l'impression qu'elle détecte mes défauts et me les agite devant les yeux pour que je les distingue à la perfection.

- Ca suffit, craqué-je. Lève-toi. Nous partons.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas dire pourquoi ?

- Vas te faire ...

- Chut ! la coupé-je. Une jeune femme de si bonne famille ne dit pas de grossièreté.

- Désolée mais mon père a été assassiné, me laissant orpheline, avant d'avoir finit mon éducation ! crache-t-elle tout en se remettant debout en lenteur.

- Tu comptes me le reprocher à chaque fois ?

- Oh que oui, étant donné que tu en es responsable ! Si je pouvais aussi te reprocher la mort de ma mère et de mon petit frère, je le ferais !

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne pose pas de questions, n'ayant aucune envie de déterrer un passé douloureux. Malgré tout, j'interroge :

- Aimais-tu à ce point ton père ?

La jeune femme me lance un regard remplit de rage et entreprend de se dégourdir les jambes. J'en profite pour glisser :

- Ton père était un immoral trafiquant d'armes tellement absorbé par ses affaires qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa fille unique, si ce n'est pour la marier de force à un autre négociant, tout aussi crapuleux.

- Que sais-tu de mon père ? s'emporte-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi. Rien ! Strictement rien !

- Je suis envoyé pour éliminer des personnes aux moeurs ainsi qu'aux pratiques douteuses qui ont des répercussions nocives sur leur entourage. De ton père était ainsi.

- Tu tues également des innocents, alors, encore une fois, pourquoi te croirais-je ? questionne-t-elle en se plantant devant moi et levant un de ses sourcil.

- Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu sais quel type d'homme était ton père et il a eu tout ce qu'il méritait.

Contrairement à toute attente, elle ne réagit pas au quart de tour et se contente de s'éloigner de moi en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide de ses deux mains. Quant à moi, je reste immobile, les bras le long du corps.

- Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de supprimer la dernière famille qui me restait, conclut-elle.

- Le droit n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est une question de devoir.

Elle tourne un visage intrigué vers moi et semble réfléchir.

- Et Slimane ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- As-tu une idée du nombre de personnes qu'il a tué ?

- Beaucoup d'entre elles ont été condamnées par une simple phrase de ma part, confie-t-elle dans un murmure. Au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Ni même mon père.

- Tu te trompes.


	14. Chapitre 13

**_--Marine, t'as raison faut que je me calme avec les bleus sexys qui sont loin de l'être et en ce qui concerne le manuel « Comment succomber à une furie en 62 pages ( désormais 67 lol ! ) », je me porte volontaire pour lui amener dans le passé agite la main comme une tarée._**

**_Explosion de rire aux premières lignes ?? Vavavouuu, je suis happy ! Peu importe la raison, peu importe ce que tu as imaginé, ça me botte lol !_**

**_Oui, j'adore les moments où on croit que … et puis finalement c'est repartit de plus belle ! Mais c'est justement ça qui fait une impression de tourner en rond … alors ça y est, au point où j'en suis, ça a bien changé, du moins c'est en train. Mais attend-toi à ce que notre héros soit perturbé encore un bon moment. _**

**_Réécriture du passage, j'adore toujours autant ! La parodie, y'a que ça de vrai lol ! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaît … si ça te plaît, ça me plaît ( mamamia, que c'était profond ça !! ). Oui, je kiffe grave ( ouech ) les fins de chapitres … en suspens. J'aime le suspens … Ok, ok, j'en fais trop là._**

**_Presque en vacance ?? Alors profite bien … je viens de commencer mon stage en entreprise, j'ai l'impression d'être ignorante, incompétente et impotente ( euh … j'ai plus de rimes en « ente » ). Mais ça va, les « collègues » restent sympas. Alors bisous et bonnes vacances !!_**

**_--Raziel 363 ( très important le 363 ), alors ça stagne ?? C'est ce que je craignais depuis un moment … oups. Donc je présume que les prochains chapitres ne vont pas trop te plaire car, selon moi, c'est pareil. Enfin, peut-être pas, c'est que mon avis et après, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour juger cette fic …_**

**_Perso, je trouve qu'un seul chapitre « Romance dans une maison en ruine » ( le titre me botte ) aurait été trop long, puisqu'il y a encore ce chapitre et encore un bout de l'autre, bref, c'est trop pour moi lol !_**

**_Hé hé … comment assouvir ces fantasmes par le biais d'un clavier ( euh ?? ). J'imagine déjà le personnage sacrément tordu … ou obsédé … ou les deux ! En ce qui concerne le passage lemon ( je suis en grande interrogation sur le sujet … hummm ) ben oui tant qu'à faire ! Si il est bien écrit et incrusté, ça passe nickel ! Et comme t'as dit « autant se faire plaisir ». Honnêtement, ça ne me décourage pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas que ça._**

**_Alors vas vite mettre tes idées sur Word, c'est un ordre ! _**

**_--Et pis … vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :_**

* * *

Au fil et à mesure de cette discussion, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Comme coupable. Je suis responsable de tellement d'horreurs et au fond, j'ai l'impression d'être responsable de la mort de Slimane. Si je ne l'avais pas embarqué dans ces affaires, peut-être serait-il encore en vie.

- Slimane est mort à cause de moi, avoué-je.

- Très certainement.

Je lui décoche un regard irrité mais qu'attendais-je au juste ? Qu'il me réconforte et me dise que je n'y suis pour rien ? Pourquoi pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, tant qu'on y est ! Ses bras. Mon rêve de cette nuit me revient de plein fouet, du moins s'il s'agit bien d'un rêve. Evidemment, je n'aurais jamais le cran de lui demander si c'était bien lui et quand bien même, il pourrait me mentir.

- J'étais aussi cruelle que lui, poursuivis-je.

- Mais tu n'as pas tué autant de personnes, remarque l'assassin.

Je détourne la tête tandis que je réfléchis à toute allure avant de lâcher :

- Seulement un peu moins.

- Pourtant, tu n'as tué aucun garde alors que nous nous battions sur les toits et le fait que je tue des innocents te dérange.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? questionné-je en le fixant à nouveau.

- Tu n'as jamais tué.

- C'est faux ! m'offusqué-je.

- Je sais reconnaître une personne qui a déjà donné la mort d'une personne qui ne l'a jamais fait. La mort, le meurtre, c'est mon domaine.

Je le contemple d'un air blasé. Pour qui se prend-il au juste ?

- Je ne l'explique pas, c'est ainsi, développe-t-il. En ce qui te concerne, cela semble logique que tu laisses toutes les sales besognes à Slimane.

- C'est totalement …

De moi-même, je cesse de parler pour observer cet homme toujours aussi impassible qu'immobile, puis me résous à avouer :

- Vrai. C'est totalement vrai. A vrai dire, je voulais que tu sois le premier.

C'est lorsqu'il redresse sa tête et que ses yeux interrogatifs rencontrent les miens que je réalise la portée de mes mots. En rougissant, je m'empresse de préciser :

- Le premier que je tuerais.

De honte, je trouve un subit intérêt à la fenêtre cloisonnée à ma droite.

- Ton père a-t-il voulu te marier de force ? interroge l'assassin.

Contente par ce changement de sujet, je réponds en reportant mon attention sur lui :

- Oui. Pourqu …

Je m'arrête immédiatement et me mets à sourire en fixant le plafond. Une nouvelle fois, je me rends compte que plus tard de que je suis en train de faire et tente de reprendre une mine grave rapidement. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne parviens à comprendre comment, à certains moments, je peux discuter avec cet homme et oublier totalement ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait.

- Pourquoi te demander une telle chose ? finit-il à ma place.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Pour ensuite te demander si tu aimes toujours autant ton père.

- Je n'ai plus envie de parler, coupé-je.

Tout cela est trop pour moi. Une séance de psychologie avec un assassin, c'est trop me demander.

- Alors laisse-moi en parler, continue-t-il malgré tout.

- Non ! protesté-je.

- Tu te tais et tu écoutes ! dicte-t-il.

- Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres ! Et d'ailleurs, tu m'en as donné plus en un jour que je n'en ai reçu en un an !

- C'est pour ton bien.

- Parce que tu te soucies de mon bien, peut-être ?! m'indigné-je.

Un silence de plomb s'installe et plus sur les nerfs que jamais, je me dirige d'un pas résolu sous l'ouverture du plafond et me prépare à quitter cette pièce. Mais l'assassin s'avance et me retient fermement par le poignet droit.

- Cette nuit, j'ai tué une femme te ressemblant physiquement et ai déposé son corps dans ta demeure. Puis j'ai tout brûlé afin que le corps ne puisse être identifié en détail et qu'ainsi, tous te croient morte.

Il a dit ça d'une voix tellement grave et froide que je me retrouve glacée jusqu'au os. Avait-il réellement fait cela ? Venu de lui, c'était fort probable mais …

- Alors tu as pris une vie pour épargner la mienne, réalisé-je. Qu'est-ce qui te donnait le droit de la tuer elle plutôt que moi ? Cela veut-il dire que ma vie valait plus la sienne ? Ce que tu as fait est immonde. Tu es immonde !

D'un geste brusque, je tente de me dégager de son étreinte mais en vain, sa main est solidement ancrée autour de mon poignet. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. C'est sans doute plus que je ne peux en supporter.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il simplement.

- Non, toi tu ne comprends pas ! explosé-je en sanglot. Tu aurais du me tuer mais tu en as été incapable parce que tu voulais soulager ta conscience ! Et maintenant, des tas d'innocents souffrent et vont souffrir car tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu joues mais on dirait que ça t'amuse de manipuler des vies !

Soudain, la rage m'envahissant totalement, je saisis son épée de ma main gauche libre et tente de le frapper au torse. Evidemment, il pare aisément le coup en bloquant l'arme de sa lame de la main gauche. Je tente une nouvelle fois ma chance mais sans plus de succès. De désespoir, je laisse donc tomber l'épée à terre et, toujours maintenue par l'assassin par ma main droite, je détourne la tête pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer plus longtemps.

Dans un bruit discret, il rétracte sa lame et soudain, sa main gauche se pose en délicatesse sous mon menton et m'oblige à bouger ma tête dans sa direction. Je n'ai plus la force de résister et regrette une fois de plus de ne pouvoir affronter ses yeux. A défaut d'œil, je me contente de sa bouche.

Sa main, initialement sous mon menton, progresse et essuie les larmes de ma joue droite avec une douceur déroutante. Puis elle poursuit son chemin pour finir dans mes cheveux, à l'arrière de mon crâne. Mais il y exerce une pression, me forçant à rapprocher mon visage du sien et la bouche que je ne cesse de fixer s'avance de plus en plus, même si elle ne bouge pas. Complètement tétanisée, je me laisse faire et j'en ai des frissons jusqu'en bas du dos. Alors que je croyais que j'allais rencontrer ses lèvres, celles-ci dévient et se dirigent avec lenteur vers mon oreille droite pour m'y murmurer :

- Laisse-moi te reconstruire.

Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille, sa présence si proche, sa si perturbante tendresse, tout me bouleverse et fait naître quelque chose en moi de puissant mais totalement défendu. Pourtant, je n'y résiste pas. Je n'ai plus la force de résister.

Je pose ma main libre sur son avant-bras droit, celui qui maintient mon autre main, et remonte le long de son coude pour finalement m'arrêter au milieu de son bras que j'enserre légèrement, sentant de ce fait ses muscles sous son habit. Son souffle descend au niveau de mon cou et je remarque qu'il s'accélère très rapidement. Je ne tarde pas à perdre tout notion de la réalité alors que sa main dans mes cheveux les agrippe un peu plus fermement.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je ressens. Toutefois, je le ressens. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais je n'ai pas la force de le nommer.

Sa main qui maintient mon poignet se relâche et tombe suffisamment pour que ses doigts rencontrent les miens. C'est le contact de trop.


	15. Chapitre 14

**_--Raziel, ça pour un hasard, c'est du hasard, t'as causé du lemon mais ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit y'a au moins deux semaines. Bref, trop de hasard tue le hasard._**

**_Tu attends comme un con la suite ?? Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle captiver l'audimat, na ! Mdr, je me souviens quand je suis allée voir le Seigneur des Anneaux au ciné la première fois ( parce qu'il y a eu pas mal ), j'étais persuadée que l'histoire allait se finir ( j'avais pas lu le livre donc … ) et j'étais comme une conne, je l'avoue. « Mais … Mais … c'est pas finit là ! Quoi ?? Un an ?? ». Un peu près … Alors, je considère ça comme ma vengeance, re na !_**

**_Ton histoire avance ?? Bien, bien, good news lol !!_**

**_--Marine !! J'ai faillis lancer un avis de recherche ! Je ne déconne pas, j'étais presque prête à payer une rançon !! Non, je me suis doutée que tu étais occupée, tu me l'avais déjà dit mais je suis soulagée d'avoir lu ta review ( dingue comme on s'attache vite aux choses )._**

**_Contente de ne pas me sentir délaissée, et j'espère que ton stage se passe bien. Perso, pour mon stage, je me sens toujours ignorante mais étrangement, on s'habitue à l'ignorance. Oulah, c'était chelou ça …_**

**_Tu écris sur AC ?? Ca c'est bien !! Deux histoires en route ( en comptant celle de Raziel ) mais c'est parfait ! Honnêtement, j'essaie de trouver de temps en temps sur internet d'autres fics françaises sur AC mais j'en ai jamais trouvé aucune. T'en connais toi ?? Je suis quand même pas la seule au monde ?? Sinon, tu viens de me rejoindre sur mon île déserte et on va se refaire un scénario à la Lost !_**

**_Ouh, la fin … vaste sujet à lui tout seul. Même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, j'ai mon idée depuis le début et j'aurais bien envie d'en blablater gaiement mais que veux-tu, le suspens … il faut entretenir le suspens. _**

**_C'est vrai que les happy end, on biche. Mais pas toujours. La plus horrible happy end que j'ai lu est celle d'Harry Potter. Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment abusé. Ils se retrouvent tous sur le quai de la gare tenant leur tripotée de chiards par la main et puis agitent un mouchoir blanc quand le Poudlard Express se taille pour une énième et heureuse année. Pfoua. Euh … j'espère que t'avais lu HP sinon je viens de te spoiler en beauté !_**

**_D'où, pour en revenir à nos moutons dodus, une fin tragique est dès fois tellement mieux et surtout perturbante. J'aime assez quand ça perturbe. Enfin bon. Et toi, tu l'as vois comme ta fin ( de ta fic, pas la tienne, bien sûr lol !! ) ? Evidemment tu ne vas pas le dire … le suspens, le suspens que diable !! _**

**_Je suis allée voir la bande-annonce de Wanted. Mon Dieu, ils craquent là !! C'est quoi cette folie « assassin » ?? Une confrérie, sacrifier un pour des milliers, préserver la paix, non mais sérieux, qui a pompé sur qui ?? Je veux savoir !! Non mais rien que pour ça, j'irais voir le film. Oh et puis j'adore la voix française d'Angelina Jolie. Pas grave._**

**_En passant, merci de m'avoir fait voir ça, sans toi, j'aurais jamais su lol ! Et puis merci pour ta review, en gros merci d'exister ?? ( on va s'arrêter là avant que je m'emballe et que je me prosterne devant mon écran ). Allez, bisous et bonne chance pour ton histoire … ;)_**

**_--Bon, ben, let's go :_**

* * *

Comme si on m'avait pincé, je sursaute et me recule de lui. Immédiatement, il ôte ses mains de moi tout comme j'ôte les miennes. Un certain malaise s'installe durant lequel je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine et regarde tout sauf lui. Il en profite alors pour se baisser, récupérer et ranger son épée. J'ai tellement honte de moi que j'en rougis. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ressentir une telle chose envers cet homme que je hais du plus profond de mon cœur ?

Ca me dégoûterait presque. Non. Ca me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte. Beurk, beurk, beurk. Faudrait peut-être pas abuser quand même …

Avec tout mon courage, je tourne la tête vers l'assassin et tente d'interpréter quoique que ce soit. Peine perdue. Sans que je ne le veuille, mon regard glisse sur ses lèvres et je me ressaisis en fermant les yeux. Je fais de mon mieux pour retrouver un semblant de calme et surtout pour atténuer ces saletés de frissons. Point positif, je ne pleure plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Elle s'est écartée de moi et a reculé. C'était prévisible. Par contre, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Je ne supporte pas ce cœur qui bat à la chamade. Comment se fait-il qu'il bat plus vite à cet instant que lorsque je lutte pour ma propre vie ? C'est idiot.

Je suis idiot. Je n'aurais jamais du faire une telle chose. Pourtant, j'ai en eu envie. Mais ça n'aurait pas du me pousser à agir. D'ailleurs, rien ne le justifie. Sur le coup, j'aurais envie de l'abandonner, de la laisser là et de partir le plus loin possible. Mais c'est impossible. Je me suis engagé là dedans et désormais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Ce n'est même pas vis-à-vis d'elle, cela concerne aussi ma vie. Au fond, elle a peut-être raison. Je ne suis qu'un immonde égoïste. Non. J'ai pris tous ces risques pour elle. Et si c'était pour moi ? Pour me satisfaire, me rassurer, quelque part. Non, ça suffit ! Je m'embrouille et cette fille me transforme en quelque chose que j'abhorre.

- Nous partons, lâché-je brutalement.

Sûrement prise de court, elle reporte vivement son attention sur moi et me fixe avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Nous partons.

- Je te remercie, ça j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi ?

Son visage aborde une moue d'agacement pendant un très bref instant mais elle ne se reprend pas et semble attendre une réponse.

- Nous devons quitter Jérusalem, cédé-je.

- Pour aller où ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es censée être morte. Tu dois quitter cette ville.

- Mais tout ce que je possède est ici ! s'indigne-t-elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste du bras.

- Tu ne possèdes plus rien désormais.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle fureur sur son visage. Pourtant, elle ne bondit pas sur moi et reste même immobile. Elle se contente juste de formuler :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Je ne réponds rien. Bien sûr que je me rends compte de mes mots mais elle n'a pas l'air de réaliser qu'elle serait morte si je n'avais pas fait tout cela. Et elle m'a dit elle-même qu'elle voulait rester en vie. Cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Et a sûrement était trop gâtée.

- Très bien, ne réponds pas ! s'emporte-t-elle. Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que la question te dérange ! Mais sache que je ne quitterais pas cette ville ! J'y suis née et je compte bien y passer le restant de ma vie.

- Tu vas également y mourir.

Un éclair de surprise traverse ses yeux mais je me doute qu'elle comprend parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une menace.

- Sauf si tu pars avec moi.

- Pour aller où ? redemande-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport à mon maître.

Elle ouvre sa bouche, comme si elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose puis se ravise et la referme. Finalement, elle dit :

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester avec toi ? Je peux très bien quitter Jérusalem et aller m'installer à, je ne sais pas, Damas ?

- Et comment ferais-tu ? Tu ne possèdes rien, pas même un peu d'argent, tu es une femme et en plus tu as à peine 16 ans.

- J'ai bientôt 18 ans ! rectifie-t-elle avec fougue.

- Toutes mes excuses, lancé-je avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix, mais tu parais jeune.

- Peu importe. Je serais capable de me débrouiller, je l'ai toujours fait. Enfin non, pas toujours mais je sais me défendre.

- Bien sûr, affirmé-je en retenant un sourire, et que vas-tu faire seule dans une ville étrangère ? A la limite, tu pourrais te prostituer.

Une subite envie de la taquiner me prend et je rajoute :

- Et encore, je doute que ça marche.

- Quoi ? s'offusque-t-elle. Tu veux dire que si je me prostitue, aucun homme ne voudra de moi ?

Je reste muet et me délecte de son air scandalisé.

- Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de penser la même chose il y a peine quelques instants, rétorque-t-elle.

Coup bas. Mais jolie répartie tout de même.

- Que sais-tu de ce que j'ai pensé ? répliqué-je.

C'est à son tour de demeurer muette.

- Allons y. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, décidé-je.

- Parce que tu considères tout ceci comme une perte de temps ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Un jour, je me débarrasserais de toi et crois moi, ce jour là sera sans doute le plus beau de ma toute misérable vie.

Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de spontanéité que je n'ai d'autres possibilités que d'admettre que ça vient du fond du cœur. Etrangement, ça me blesse. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas. Alors, je reste de glace :

- Si tu l'envisages ainsi. Mais si il y a un face à face, tu perdras.

- Pourquoi en aurait-il un ? Tu ne fais jamais face à quoique ce soit !

Sa phrase m'irrite fortement et je lâche en serrant les dents de rage :

- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas à te juger ! rappelle-t-elle avec moquerie. Mais vu que tu juges ceux qui t'entourent, c'est normal de faire de même, non ?

Un brutale envie de la frapper s'empare de moi mais je me retiens. Il faut absolument que je garde le contrôle de moi-même.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

J'ai beau l'affronter du regard, sa tête est toujours baissée et donc camouflée. Soudain, il fait demi-tour et retourne à l'endroit où il été assis quelques instant auparavant. Il se baisse et ramasse un tissu que je n'avais pas remarqué du fait de sa couleur semblable à celle de la poussière.

L'assassin revient vers moi et me tend l'habit. Comme réponse, il n'obtient qu'un regard dubitatif de ma part.

- Enfile ça. Sinon, il y a des risques que des gens puissent te reconnaître une fois au dehors.

D'un geste rageur, je m'en empare et lâche sur un ton de défi :

- Tu as pensé aux vêtements mais la nourriture alors ? Parce que j'ai faim et soif. Et je ne parle même pas des autres besoins.

L'homme se contente de tourner la tête dans une autre direction et ce geste me permet de me rendre compte que je joue avec le feu. A force de le pousser sans cesse à bout, de le pousser aux retranchements de sa patience, tôt au tard, j'en atteindrais les bords. Et je sais d'avance que je le regretterais amèrement. J'enfile donc la tunique par-dessous mon habit et rabat la capuche sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je suppose qu'il interprète cela comme un geste de bonne volonté car il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et saute pour monter à l'étage supérieur.

Vu tout ce que mon pauvre corps a enduré au cours de ces dernières heures, je doute de pouvoir en faire autant. Je lève la tête vers le haut et contemple l'assassin se baisser puis me tendre son bras droit. Evidemment, je ne le saisis pas, ce qui engendre une remarque :

- Je sais que tu as ta fierté et je trouve cela très noble mais je sais également que tu as atteint tes limites physiques alors saisis ma main et quittons cet endroit.

Bien sûr, je préférerais y arriver par moi même mais le fait est qu'il a raison. De plus, le ton qu'il a employé pour me dire ces mots semblait presque compatissant. De surcroît, je l'ai apprécié. Je tends donc mon bras droit vers lui et attrape sa main. Avec fermeté, il me tire à l'étage supérieur et nous réitérons le mouvement pour parvenir jusqu'au toit. Pendant quelques instants, je savoure le soleil me réchauffant à travers ma tunique.

Malgré cette agréable chaleur, le fait qu'il est dû m'aider me reste en travers de la gorge. Je suis trop fière. Pas du tout ! C'est même normal. Je ne devrais rien accepter venant de la part de cet homme. Ce dernier m'incite à le suivre et nous redescendons dans la rue grâce à une échelle. Je m'occupe de mon besoin urgent tandis que l'assassin tente de me trouver quelque chose à manger. C'est lorsqu'il revient avec un panier de dattes que je lâche, alors que je suis adossée contre une façade bordant une place assez fréquentée :

- Et je présume que tu ne les as pas acheté.

- Si la manière doit je les ai obtenu te déplait, je peux toujours les rapporter.

J'esquisse un sourire ironique et m'en empare, trop affamée pour protester d'avantage. Malgré tout, je constate :

- Je sais pourquoi tu te sens si supérieur.

A mes mots, l'homme se tourne vers moi mais garde obstinément la tête baissée.

- Tu n'as rien en commun avec ces gens, développé-je. Tu ne te soumets à aucunes de leurs lois. Pire, tu les enfreins toutes constamment. Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas te monter à la tête ?

Je m'arrête un instant pour avaler quelques fruits, en recrachant à chaque fois le noyau.

- Alors selon toi, c'est pour cela que je suis si supérieur, résume-t-il.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, ma bouche momentanément occupée.

- Regarde-les bien. Tous ces gens, lance-t-il en jetant un regard vers la foule. Sans qu'ils le sachent, je suis totalement à leur service. J'œuvre pour eux et ma supériorité n'est rien de plus que la preuve de mon dévouement envers eux.

Je déglutis durant le moment où il demeure muet puis il ajoute d'un ton grave :

- Ce que je suis te dépasse.

- Je crois que oui. D'autant plus que tu tues des innocents. Et ne me dis pas que chaque guerre apporte son lot de victimes, rajouté-je en le menaçant du doigt.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et lâche :

- Je raisonne à une plus grande échelle.

Je laisse échapper une grimace sarcastique mais cela ne déclenche aucune réaction chez mon interlocuteur. Je me contente donc de poursuivre mon repas. Soudain, je suis prise comme d'une sorte de vertige, sans que je sache quelle en est la cause exacte. Paniquée, je jette un regard à l'assassin qui redresse sa tête. C'est lorsque je rencontre ses yeux que je réalise que la situation est sérieuse. Il tend une main vers moi et saisit le panier que je maintiens tant bien que mal malgré mon état de plus en plus faible.

- Je suis désolé.

Ses mots suffisent. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer. Je perds l'équilibre au moment où mes yeux se ferment et le brouhaha de la foule devient un murmure. La dernière chose que je perçois est un bras me rattrapant dans ma chute.


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Et puis comme je suis pas vache et surtout très faible, un chapitre cadeau ( qu'est-ce qu'on invente pas quand même ) pour toi Raziel ( et accessoirement, si y'en a d'autres qui veulent lire, n'est-ce pas Marine ?? ) et surtout : Joyeux Anniversaire !!_**

**_Euh … mais me fait pas le coup à chaque fois en te servant de ça comme excuse … je ne marcherais pas !! Même toi Marine, si tu me sors que c'est ton annif, je veux la carte d'identité comme justificatif !!_**

**_Allez, déballe ton cadeau ( mon Dieu, je sombre dans la débilité la plus profonde … ) :_**

* * *

Avec force, je bloque la porte à l'aide du loquet à l'extérieur. Après m'être assuré qu'elle est parfaitement fermée, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la forteresse. Au niveau de l'imposante porte, un homme m'interpelle :

- Encore en train de te pavaner. Je présume que tu te rends à la bibliothèque afin de quémander les compliments d'Al Mualim.

- Paix et sérénité Abbas, lâché-je avec sarcasme, tout en continuant de marcher.

- C'est cela ! Elude, néglige, dédaigne, méprise ! Après tout, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

J'ignore ce à quoi il faut allusion exactement et je passe outre sans cesser d'avancer. Abbas ne cherche pas à me suivre et heureusement pour lui car je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'emprunte la montée à droite de l'arène d'entraînement et pose par habitude mes yeux sur les novices.

- Pas de gestes amples ! Vous vous exposez inutilement ! conseille un de nos frères.

Tout à fait juste. Avec détermination, je franchis l'entrée de la bibliothèque et gravis rapidement les escaliers du fond. Une fois face au bureau de mon maître, je m'arrête et m'incline légèrement. Al Mualim est en train de nourrir ses pigeons lorsqu'il remarque ma présence. Il referme la cage et s'avance vers moi en me questionnant :

- Alors Altaïr, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

- La mission a été un succès, maître.

- La menace est-elle éliminée ?

A ce moment, j'ai l'étrange impression de sentir de la méfiance dans sa voix. Je réponds donc avec conviction :

- Absolument.

Mon maître me glisse un regard indescriptible puis se détourne durant quelques instants afin de fixer le paysage par la fenêtre. Tout en regardant à l'extérieur, il m'avoue d'un ton grave :

- Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai douté de toi Altaïr.

Une brusque inquiétude s'installe en moi malgré mes efforts pour la balayer. C'est donc avec tout le calme dont je suis capable que je questionne :

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne serais pas capable d'exécuter cette femme.

Sans le vouloir, je fronce les sourcils et me crispe. Soudain, Al Mualim se retourne et reporte toute son attention sur moi alors qu'il poursuit :

- Rafik m'a apprit que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme t'avait … quel était son mot déjà ? Perturbé.

Je déglutis avant de préciser :

- Cette situation était sans précédent.

- Je le sais, Altaïr, je le sais. C'est pour cela que je te demande à nouveau. La menace est-elle éliminée ?

Je ne comprends pas le moins du monde où il veut en venir, pourtant, je réponds avec assurance :

- Absolument.

Mon maître me sonde de ses intelligents yeux durant un temps qui me paraît une éternité.

- Tu es un homme d'aplomb habité par une profonde confiance en soi, finit-il par dire. Mais sache que la menace n'est pas seulement qu'extérieure.

Ses mots me forcent à méditer sur leur sens et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose que je ne suis pas habitué à éprouver. Le malaise.

- Alors je veux que tu me dises par toi-même que tu as tué cette femme et que son trafic est mort avec elle, ajoute Al Mualim.

Je sais parfaitement que la moindre hésitation me serait fatale. C'est donc avec sérieux que je déclare, en pesant chacun de mes mots :

- J'ai bel et bien tué cette femme et cela a définitivement stoppé les affaires qu'elle entreprenait.

Mon maître ne cesse de me dévisager, toutefois, il hoche la tête et finit par admettre :

- Bien. Y aurait-il un point sur lequel tu désirerais que nous nous entretenions ?

Mon souffle se coupe et finalement, je me décide à concéder :

- En effet, maître. Alors qu'elle agonisait, cette femme m'a parlé de nous. Elle disposait de nombreuses informations à notre sujet et cela n'est pas sans conséquence.

- Que sous-entends-tu ? demande Al Mualim, l'air légèrement soucieux.

- Quelqu'un a du l'informer de notre existence, nos façons d'opérer, nos habitudes.

- Sais-tu qui ?

- Non.

- Alors tu le découvriras. Si il y a un traître parmi nous, tu dois le débusquer. Retourne à Jérusalem et mène ton enquête décide-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Oui, maître.

Je jette un regard à la cage aux pigeons, persuadé qu'Al Mualim va s'y diriger comme à son habitude mais il n'en fait rien. Cependant, il a remarqué mon coup d'œil et précise :

- Je ne préviendrais pas le chef de cellule. Sur cette mission, toi comme moi, nous ne nous fierons qu'à toi.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et fais demi-tour pour quitter l'étage. A peine ai-je avancé de trois pas que mon maître me sollicite :

- Comment se nommait-elle ?

Empreint de l'incompréhension la plus totale, je me tourne pour observer mon maître qui lui-même me dévisage.

- Comment se nommait la jeune femme ? précise-t-il.

- Zohra, avoué-je dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant s'installe puis est tout compte fait rompu par mon maître :

- Il y a mille et une façon de prononcer un nom, mais elles sont toutes aussi révélatrices les unes que les autres.

Comme de pierre, je reste figé sur place, incapable de bouger, ni même respirer.

- Va Altaïr. Trouve ce traître ou cet informateur et amène-le moi. Je dois l'interroger.

Je n'en demande pas plus et quitte la bibliothèque d'un pas modéré, bien que j'ai envie de m'élancer à toute allure afin de sortir au plus vite. Tout ceci ne me ressemble pas. Jamais je n'ai été dans une telle situation et jamais je n'aurais du connaître une telle situation. Une crainte naissante au ventre, je m'élance vers la porte de la forteresse et descends au pas de course la colline afin de rejoindre le village de Masyaf. Sur mon passage, les passants se posent des questions sur mon comportement mais une fois de plus, je n'en ai que faire. J'élude, je néglige, je dédaigne, je méprise.

Je hais. Cette femme que j'ai tué fait ressortir ce qu'il a de pire en moi. Tout ceci est tellement ironique. Et me voilà plongé dans des tourments inconnus jusqu'à présent. Quelle attitude adopter ? Dois-je être le même que j'ai toujours été ? Ou dois-je écouter cette nouvelle voix en moi ? Voix qui est la sienne. Dans une ruelle déserte, je stoppe ma course et de rage, je frappe un mur de mon poing droit. La douleur se répand jusqu'à mon avant-bras mais durant un court et délicieux instant, je n'ai plus eu mal au cœur. La douleur comme remède contre la douleur. C'est intéressant.


	17. Chapitre 16

**_--Raziel, d'abord de rien ! A mon avis, tu trouves mes chapitres trop courts car tu les finis trop vite et tu es vite déçu ( trop tard, j'ai choppé la grosse tête lol ). Je suis en train de les rallonger j'ai dis ! Mais c'est pas tout de suite pour vous._**

**_Si tu n'avances pas dans ton histoire, c'est ce que j'appelle « la crise de l'écrivain ». Ca m'est arrivé sur une histoire précédente : tu ne ponds plus rien de bien, tu n'arrives pas à exprimer ce que tu as envie et finalement tu n'aime pas ce que tu fais. Ca a duré quelques jours avant que je ne retrouve l'inspiration. Alors ne t'acharne pas, ça viendra tout seul. Enfin, c'est mon avis, c'est mon cas, maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux lol. _**

**_Tu causes d'une certaine forme et un certain niveau d'écriture … c'est vrai que c'est chaud. Et si tu veux faire du grand art, alors encore plus chaud. Je galère aussi quand je veux respecter certains trucs, surtout quand ça se passe dans le passé. Pfiou !_**

**_C'est gentil d'essayer de me préserver mais je ne pense pas que je chopperais la grosse tête un jour. Je doute trop souvent de moi-même pour cela. Ah … qu'est-ce que je suis modeste … Ok, c'est pas grave. Vanne vaseuse à cause d'une journée longue de chiffres …_**

**_Pitié, ne me blâme plus sur la longueur des chapitres, j'ai compris, même si celui qui va suivre est encore assez short …_**

**_--Marine, merci à tes mains qui ont bien voulut écrire ce com ! Pourtant, c'est chelou, du fait que j'ai mit 2 chapitres d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde en a zappé un. Quand je matte les stats, il y a 7 visites pour le chap 14 et 30 pour le 15. Alors, je me demande si everybody a bien callé la chose. Tu as callé la chose ?? Rahh, Raziel, ce que tu m'as pas fait faire !_**

**_So, le chapitre frustrant ? Chapitre comme j'aime. Et tu crois que je vais tout t'expliquer ?? Le susp … bon ok. On oublie. Tu as bien compris la première phrase du chapitre, elle n'est pas mourut !! Et puis, il ne hait pas quelqu'un mais tout cela en général. Toute cette flopé de sentiments qui le pousse au bord du masochisme, miam ! C'est chouette un Altaïr perché. _**

**_Marine la stagiaire ? Et tu crois que Mylène la stagiaire ça sonne mieux ?? Lol. Je vois des factures partout. Une feuille de papier, une facture, le monde, une facture ! Et des chiffres aussi. Y'a des chiffres partout. Heureusement que le soir arrive pour que je me replonge dans les lettres. Dès fois je me dis que je me suis trompée de voie …_**

**_Courage pour ton stage, je te conseille des Dolipranes pour la tête et des allumettes pour les yeux ( hum, ça c'était piteux )._**

**_--Comme toujours, bonne lecture, et si certains gus n'auraient pas remarqué : Y'A EU DEUX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP alors rétablissez moi ses statistiques lol :_**

* * *

J'ignore exactement ce qui me réveille mais j'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je distingue est un plafond. Je suis donc dans une maison. Maison où très peu de luminosité parvient à entrer. Mais elle n'a pas l'air en ruine. Voilà qui change. Dans un râle, je me redresse afin de m'asseoir. J'avais vu juste, une maison. Déserte, meublée mais pas en ruine. D'un bond, je me mets sur pieds et constate que je suis bien plus en forme qu'avant. Mais avant quoi ?

Une inspection rapide des lieux me permet de me rendre compte que je suis de nouveau séquestrée dans une demeure contre ma volonté. Les fenêtres, comme la porte d'entrée, sont barricadées. Il faudrait que je sois un rayon de soleil pour me glisser à travers les planches de bois des fenêtres. C'était poétique ça.

Je n'aurais pas reçu coup à la tête ? Rectification. Je n'aurais pas reçu un énième coup à la tête ? Histoire de vérifier que j'ai toujours toute ma tête au sens physique, je me frotte le crâne de ma main et ébouriffe mes cheveux au passage. Je me sens quand même vaseuse. Fais un effort, Zohra, que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quand je parle à moi-même à la troisième personne ? Putain, le salaud ! Il m'a drogué. Je m'en souviens. Je mangeais, innocemment, presque en confiance, de simples dattes. Principe numéro un : ne jamais accepter la nourriture offerte par l'homme qui a tué votre père et votre fidèle lieutenant. Principe numéro deux : faire la peau à ledit homme. Principe numéro trois : récupérer au plus vite des effets de cette foutue drogue !!

D'un pas peu assuré, je me dirige vers un mur et me laisse glisser contre et dos à lui jusqu'à ce que je sois assisse. Etrangement, je me mets à sourire en repensant à mon propre credo que je viens d'inventer. Il faut que je me ressaisisse d'urgence. Croyant que ça puisse m'aider, je me frappe à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus fort la joue droite. A vrai dire, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Si. J'ai la joue en feu.

Non, non, concentre-toi ! Quels sont les derniers mots de ce connard ? « Je suis désolé ». Oui. Si jamais il me ressort ça encore une fois, je lui fais bouffer sa capuche. Quoi ? On se concentre Zohra ! Bon, avant le « Je suis désolé » ? Il voulait quitter Jérusalem pour … pour quoi au juste ? Ah oui, faire son rapport à son maître. Autrement dit Al Mualim à Masyaf. Donc, je présume que je me trouve dans une maison, quelque part dans le village de Masyaf.

Tout ceci est très confus. Pourquoi m'aurait-il emmené de force ici ? Pour faire son rapport. Oui, ça j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi de force ? Pourquoi droguée ? Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que je n'aurais jamais accepté de le suivre de mon plein gré. Ou peut-être veut-il garder l'emplacement de ce lieu secret. Il ne voulait pas que je voie où nous allions. Seulement, il ne sait pas que je sais où nous sommes. Par Allah ! Je patauge dans un chaos absolu ! Et puis, après tout, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il revienne pour me lancer dans une nouvelle discussion pimentée avec lui. Une discussion peut-elle être pimentée ?

Tout en poussant un gémissement, je saisis ma tête entre mes deux mains et ferme les yeux afin de trouver un semblant de paix. Peine perdue, je suis trop secouée. Je redresse donc ma tête, l'appuie contre le mur de pierre et inspire profondément. Je me rends alors compte que je porte toujours la tenue grise qu'il m'a forcé à mettre pour passer inaperçue. De rage, je l'ôte très rapidement et la jette plus loin dans la pièce, puis m'adosse à nouveau au mur pour poursuivre dans ma réflexion.

Il voudrait mieux qu'il ignore que je sais où nous sommes. Peut-être même qu'il devrait me tuer parce que je le sais. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il a désobéit à cet ordre une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? En réalité, je redoute une nouvelle discussion avec lui. Car elle sera forcément pimentée. Probablement de deux façons. Un peu comme le piment vert et rouge. Vert pour la haine, la rage et rouge pour … Pour quoi ?? Je suis folle de penser à une telle chose. Jamais ça ne se reproduira ! J'ai dérapé une fois, mais pas deux !!

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur comme court à mes élucubrations et je redresse ma tête pour regarder la porte s'ouvrir. Une vive lumière envahit la pièce puis s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle a duré juste le temps qu'une silhouette pénètre à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- On dirait que mon geôlier est de retour, lancé-je d'une voix cassante.

L'assassin ne fait pas attention à moi et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce puis ouvre une armoire. Il en sort un linge blanc qu'il s'empresse d'enrouler autour de sa main droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ? C'est lorsque je distingue le tissu blanc se consteller de tâches rouges que je comprends enfin.

- A qui as-tu réglé son compte cette fois ? demandé-je d'un ton sarcastique.

L'homme referme brutalement la porte de l'armoire, me faisant sursauter sur le coup. Une vague de haine me submerge à nouveau et l'envie de le tuer me reprend. Il fait demi-tour et s'avance dans ma direction avec lenteur et cela me laisse tout le temps de l'observer.

Son long habit blanc sali ça et là descend jusqu'à ses pieds mais est fendu au niveau des jambes à plusieurs endroits, sûrement pour faciliter ses mouvements. Une large ceinture, supportant un tas d'accessoires et d'équipements, recouvre sa taille ainsi qu'un tissu rouge qui tombe devant et derrière en une fine bande. Sous cela, il porte une tunique blanche et un pantalon gris, rentrant dans ses bottes. Trois lanières de cuir rassemblées en un triangle en métal enserre son torse et se recoupent à l'arrière pour servir de fourreau un long poignard. Deux gantelets protègent ses avant-bras mais je constate que celui de gauche est plus épais et plus travaillé que celui de droite, sûrement à cause de la lame rétractable qu'il abrite. Bien sûr, il y a toujours cet saleté de capuchon blanc qui encadre à la perfection son visage et m'empêche de distinguer la haut de son visage lorsqu'il maintient la tête baissée, c'est-à-dire constamment. Mais ceci ne concerne que sa tenue. Pour ce qu'il y a en dessous, je ne pourrais que dire qu'il possède une carrure raisonnable, tout en muscles, d'après ce que j'ai pu en sentir. Et un visage et des yeux … déroutants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'homme s'est arrêté au milieu de la pièce et semble me fixer, bien que je ne parierais pas là dessus. Je pense qu'il a dû remarquer avec quelle insistance je le contemplais et désormais, il va me demander des comptes.

- Comment ça ? feigné-je l'ignorance sans cesser de le dévisager.

- Pourquoi me regardais-tu ainsi ?

- Je prenais tes mensurations pour te tailler un cercueil à la perfection.

Ai-je réellement dis cela ? Etrangement, l'assassin ricane mais pas un ricanement cruel, quelque chose de naturel et de doux à l'oreille. Il réajuste le linge à sa main en questionnant :

- Alors j'aurais droit à un tombeau ? Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé jetant mon cadavre dans un fleuve ou pire.

- Aux cochons, précisé-je.

Un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserre le tissu.

- Mais je respecte les rites funéraires, avoué-je. Tu auras ta dernière demeure et je ferais graver sur ta tombe : « Ici repose un assassin, qui a détruit la vie d'une jeune fille comme celle de tant d'autres, puisse-t-il ne jamais trouver le repos éternel et que les âmes de ceux qu'ils a condamné viennent le hanter à jamais. Dorénavant, il ne pourra plus enlever, droguer et séquestrer les jeunes femmes contre leur volonté. Qu'il brûle dans tous les feux de l'enfer ».

- C'est long. J'ignore si cela tiendra sur la pierre.

- Je ferais mettre une stèle, ajouté-je.

Le sourire étire davantage ses lèvres au moment où il cesse d'arranger son bandage et laisse pendre ses deux bras le long du corps. Curieusement, cela me fait sourire aussi. Saleté de drogue.


	18. Chapitre 17

**_--Raziel, ok, je vois beaucoup de chiffres mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les comprends !! Mais j'ai pigé ta théorie qui se tient et si j'ai déjà 15 lecteurs assidus, alors ça me botte. Thanks pour cette explication._**

**_Tu râles ?? Et bien continue car ce chapitre frôle les records de courteur … courtivité ? Bref, il est court. Promis, si t'es gentil, je publierais vite. J'en suis 10 chapitres plus loin, j'ai encore de la marge. _**

**_Pas con ton idée. Si y'a un chapitre à la clé, peut être que d'autres gus daigneraient me laisser une review … Parce que honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi et Marine qui fassiez les 30 lectures de chapitre à chaque fois. A moi que t'y ailles 5 fois par jour. Ah peut-être que si finalement … Bref, si quelqu'un a son annif bientôt, je suis prête à mettre un chapitre en plus ! ( qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour une review, god … ou pour appâter le client : super offre promotionnelle deux chapitres en un ! )_**

**_Alors je continue comme ça, don't worry. La crise de l'écrivain ne me guette pas encore et j'espère que toi, tu as pu continuer aussi. _**

**_--Marine, marine ? Je me doute que tu dois être surbookée en ce moment alors … ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier ce qui va suivre. La review attendra, souffle un moment, oublie le stage et lis :_**

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et à vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie de m'en empêcher. Je suis quasiment certain que ses propos sont sincères mais étrangement, la façon dont elle les a prononcé m'a plu. Chose qui me plaît encore plus, elle sourit également. Avec précaution, je m'approche d'elle et m'assis non loin, contre le même mur, mais en veillant à laisser une distance raisonnable entre nous.

Je devine que la discussion qui va suivre va être ardue mais je suis obligé de l'avoir. Et si elle monte directement sur ses grands chevaux, je n'obtiendrais absolument rien d'elle et je serais une fois de plus dans une impasse. Quoique, pour l'instant, l'impasse ne semble pas si sans issue que ça et j'espère n'avoir jamais le dos collé au mur. Bien que je l'ai en ce moment même, au sens propre. D'un discret coup d'œil à droite, je constate qu'elle garde obstinément le regard fixé droit devant elle. Je fais donc de même avant de lancer :

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'on m'a droguée, transportée et enfermée dans cette maison, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac, tout en continuant de regarder devant elle.

- C'est justifiable, accordé-je.

Elle laisse échapper un soupir dédaigneux en guise de réponse. Un silence s'installe durant lequel j'écoute sa respiration lente et régulière.

- Laisse moi partir, lâche-t-elle soudainement.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

- Je préférerais l'ignorer.

Je ne réponds rien à cela, ce qui l'incite à poursuivre :

- Je ne retournerais pas à Jérusalem.

- Je ne peux pas te croire non plus. Et désormais, cela dépasse le simple fait que tu disparaisses aux yeux de tous.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë en tournant enfin la tête dans ma direction.

Tête baissée, je me contente de fixer un point invisible sur le plancher face à moi.

- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas à sélectionner les questions ! s'énerve-t-elle.

J'esquisse un sourire et je suis heureux que ma capuche le camoufle. Subitement, elle se lève d'un bond et s'élance vers la porte. Réagissant au quart de tour, je fais de même mais beaucoup plus rapidement. A l'instant où elle saisit la poignée et ouvre la porte, je la referme avec force en plaquant ma main droite sur le bois. La porte claque dans un son sec et je la maintiens en gardant ma main posée dessus. De ma main gauche, j'oblige la jeune femme à faire demi-tour sur elle-même et donc à me faire face. Avec fermeté, j'empoigne son épaule droite et la plaque contre le panneau de bois.

Ses yeux, mélange de vert et de marron, me frappent de plein fouet et semblent m'incinérer sur place. Vu notre position et notre proximité, je devine qu'elle discerne les miens et je redresse davantage la tête pour l'affronter. A l'aide de ses deux mains, elle tente de me repousser mais en vain. Peu à peu, elle se calme puis tout à coup, elle me lance un regard indescriptible tout en déclarant :

- Laisse moi partir ou tu le regretteras.

Evidemment, je n'en fais rien et ne prends pas sa menace au sérieux. En vérité, j'aurais du. Car brusquement, elle lève son genou droit qui rencontre violemment cet endroit si sensible situé à mon entrejambe.

Je suis incapable de retenir un cri de douleur et je me plie en deux sous le choc. D'un coup de d'œil, je distingue son air satisfait et dans un effort incommensurable, je me redresse pour lui envoyer une puissante gifle. Surprise, elle vacille et tombe à terre au même moment que moi, incapable de gérer cette douleur. Je rencontre de plein fouet le plancher et, toujours plié en deux, essaye de surmonter cette foutue douleur.

A mes côtés, ma tortionnaire se redresse et glisse un regard vers la porte. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de l'empêcher de partir, si jamais elle en décide ainsi. Etrangement, son regard dévie sur moi, agonisant à terre. Je ne pourrais interpréter la façon dont elle m'observe mais tout me semble croire qu'elle réfléchit intensément. Elle se détourne de moi et contemple une nouvelle fois la porte. Elle va partir. Absolument rien ne la retient. Je ne suis plus en état de retenir quoique soit. Pourtant, contre tout attente, elle se rapproche de moi, tout en restant à terre, et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle avec lenteur.

Alors qu'elle est cette pointe d'ironie que je discerne dans sa voix ?


	19. Chapitre 18

**_--Raziel, oui, j'avoue que sur le coup là, j'ai été cruelle. Je me suis quand même interrogée sur la chose : « Je lui fais subir ça ? Le pauvre quand même … Si !! Allons-y ». Comme tu dis, c'est bien une idée de fille ( qui m'est venue tout naturellement … sadique sur les bords la fille ). On est trop vache avec vous lol !_**

**_Ton chien est né le 10 juillet ? Ben, oui tant qu'à faire, si c'est l'anniversaire du poisson rouge d'un gus qui passe par là, pourquoi pas mettre un autre chapitre ? Non, mais faut pas abuser … mdr._**

**_Ta logique éclaire la mienne qui est dans le plus épais des brouillards ( deux ans en S mais non, aucune logique la fille, à se demander comment je m'en suis sortie … ) et ça fait deux fois de suite que je lis ta review en me disant « Ah ouais, il a totalement raison ». Donc on va faire patienter et languir le client ( désolée que tu sois un client et va falloir prendre un ticket comme les autres … ? )_**

**_J'ai posté tard le dernier chapitre ?? Si 21 heures ça compte comme tard alors oui. Dans l'autre cas, à toi de voir. Bref, merci encore et toujours pour ces reviews, bisous et à la prochaine !_**

**_--Marine, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Vive les week-ends. Alors mdr pour la torture des attributs masculins ? Voilà une sadique comme moi … Oui, trop c'est trop. Mdr pour la jolie petite déclaration sur le droit des femmes. Perte et fracas ?? Tout à fait, lol. Et là on lance l'opération « Acharnement sur le pauvre assassin à terre »._**

**_Est-ce qu'elle va sortir ? A vrai dire, tu ne le sauras même pas encore dans le chapitre qui va suivre ( et là je me rends compte que dès fois je fais traîner les choses en longueur … )._**

**_Y'a quelques chapitres en arrière, je t'avais posé la question si tu connaissais d'autres fics françaises sur Assassin's Creed et si t'en avais lu. Donc, je repose ! ( la question … pas en paix )._**

**_Courage, c'est la dernière semaine de stage et après les vacances … si j'ai bien tout compris. Quand à moi, j'ai même pas fais la moitié … Pfiou. Alors bisous et vise cette lumière au fond du tunnel ( non, non, c'est pas la mort, juste la fin du stage … )._**

**_--Et pis comme d'hab, bonne lecture :_**

* * *

- Je suis désolée, répété-je une nouvelle fois.

Sans trop de force, je le frappe à l'épaule avant de cracher :

- Ca, c'est pour les deux fois où tu me l'as dis.

Il fronce les sourcils et cela, ajouté à l'expression de douleur qui recouvre déjà son visage, donne un piètre résultat. Il a quand même l'air de souffrir sacrément. Tant pis pour lui, il l'a cherché. Remuant légèrement, il est toujours recroquevillé à terre, à tenter d'atténuer sa douleur. Et je suis là, à côté de lui, à faire des sarcasmes. Je lance donc un nouveau regard à la porte mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour l'emprunter.

Je reporte donc mon attention sur l'homme que je viens d'amocher et pose à nouveau ma main sur son épaule et cette fois, j'agrippe doucement le tissu de son habit. Bien sûr, je pourrais partir, rien ne me retient, encore moins l'eunuque à l'article de la mort. Honnêtement, j'y vais un peu fort. J'y suis allée un peu fort. Néanmoins, ma joue en feu du fait de sa gifle m'ôte un peu de culpabilité. Dans un long soupir, l'assassin bascule sur le dos en retenant une grimace et je m'empresse d'enlever ma main de son épaule. Sa capuche retombant en arrière, je peux distinguer la totalité de son visage.

Des cheveux bruns coupés courts recouvrent le haut de son crâne et laissent son front dégagé. Des sourcils parfaitement dessinés surplombent ses yeux bruns qui à cet instant expriment la profondeur de sa douleur. Un teint très légèrement hâlé, un nez normalement proportionné, une bouche que j'ai souvent regardé à défaut de pouvoir regarder ses yeux et le bas du menton recouvert d'une barbe brune naissante, barbe qui est également présente au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Je n'ai pas la moindre de l'âge qu'il pourrait avoir et en fait, cela ne m'apporte peu. Si je devais être sincère avec moi-même, je dirais que, physiquement, il me plaît. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être sincère avec moi-même. Alors je vais mentir et dire qu'il est totalement quelconque.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je saisis son épée et l'extirpe du fourreau. A ce bruit, l'homme tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe d'un air sévère. Je pourrais le faire. Il est là, parfaitement inoffensif, parfaitement à ma merci, parfaitement … Ses yeux ne me quittent pas et je me demande s'il éprouve de la peur. Cette situation est très insolite. D'un coup, il déclare d'une voix faible :

- Tu ne peux me tuer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, dis-je en repensant à ses propres paroles.

- Tu l'as laissé sous-entendre, rétorque-t-il en répétant mes propos.

Brutalement, je plante l'épée dans le plancher, à droite de sa gorge et extrêmement proche. Je lâche l'arme et elle tient toute seule, bloquée dans le bois. Il a eu peur. Je l'ai vu.

- Que voit un assassin lorsque sa vie défile devant ses yeux ? questionné-je d'un ton grave.

- Il voit les yeux de celle qui le plongera à jamais dans le tourment.

Sa réponse me touche. Et ses yeux plongés dans les miens également. Un peu gênée, je détourne le regard et trouve un subit intérêt à une petite table située dans un coin à droite. Malgré tout, je remarque que sa respiration s'est ralentie et semble plus posée.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie ?

Je reporte immédiatement mon attention sur lui, qui n'a pas cessé de me dévisager tandis que j'étais en pleine contemplation du mobilier.

- Parce que ça aurait été de la lâcheté, avoué-je.

Il réfléchit un instant puis questionne :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

- Parce que ça aurait été de la lâcheté, répété-je à nouveau.

Son froncement de sourcil m'indique qu'il ne saisit pas le sens de mes paroles et je suis donc obligée de développer :

- Si j'étais partie, j'aurais tourné le dos à tout ce que je me suis juré depuis un an. Si je t'avais tué, ainsi, j'aurais bafoué ce à quoi je rêve depuis un an.

Je reste muette un moment avant de poursuivre :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé ta fin. Je ne te tue pas parce que je profite d'un instant de faiblesse mais suite à un affrontement, que je remporte.

L'assassin détache ses yeux de mon visage et se met à fixer le plafond. J'ignore quel impact ont eu mes propos mais, en tout cas, il se garde bien de montrer ce qu'il ressent.

- Tu as rêvé de me voir mort, lâche-t-il, soudainement, d'un ton grave.

- Non, répondé-je en haussant les épaules.

L'homme tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi et je déclare :

- J'ai rêvé que je te rencontrais, que je te séduisais et qu'on faisait pleins de petits bébés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sur le coup et je le frappe à l'épaule avant de cracher :

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ? Tu veux que je te rappelle, encore une fois, ce que tu as fait de ma vie ?? J'ai tout perdu et … et … qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines au juste ?? Que je vais te pardonner ??

Je le fixe avec indignation et au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une série de coups répétés se font entendre. En tournant la tête, je découvre qu'ils proviennent de la porte d'entrée. Derrière le bois, une voix clame :

- Altaïr ! Altaïr ! Je sais que tu es là ! Abbas m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé et que tu avais fais ton rapport à Al Mualim ! Je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Je regarde à nouveau l'assassin et celui-ci tente de se redresser mais se rallonge instantanément dans un gémissement. Histoire de me moquer, je demande :

- Un ancien petit ami avec qui tu as eu une rupture difficile ?

Le coup d'œil qu'il m'envoie me fait frémir et j'en déduis tout de suite que ce n'est pas le genre de sujet sur lequel il faut blaguer avec lui.

- Neutralise-le, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne va pas cesser de nous harceler et risque de te découvrir alors neutralise-le.

Un peu à contrecœur, je bondis sur mes pieds et retire l'épée du plancher. L'assassin tressaille sur le coup mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. D'un pas assuré, je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, tout en prenant garde de bien rester derrière. Un homme fait irruption dans la pièce et je referme brutalement la porte d'entrée puis abat le manche de l'épée sur la nuque du personnage qui, vu sa tenue, doit également être un assassin. Il s'écroule à terre dans un bruit sourd et j'enjambe son corps pour revenir au niveau de mon assassin. Mon assassin. Cette appellation est aussi étrange que perturbante. Quoiqu'il en soit, je retourne l'épée, afin de lui présenter le manche, et la lui tend. L'homme s'en empare et tente une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Il y parvient enfin et en profite pour ranger l'arme dans son fourreau, puis rabats le capuchon sur sa tête. Je questionne alors en jetant un regard sur l'inconnu au sol :

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui.

L'intonation de sa voix me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas s'épandre sur le sujet et je n'ai pas envie d'insister. L'assassin, tout en restant à terre, se décale de telle manière à se rapprocher d'un mur pour s'en adosser. Je m'assoie donc contre le mur face à lui, à côté de la porte, et laisse un silence s'installer. Lorsque je réalise que ce n'est pas lui qui viendra le rompre, je me lance :

- Qu'est-ce ça a fait de mentir à l'homme qui t'as tout appris ? Car tu as bien du mentir à ton maître, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, loin de moi. Aucune réponse ne vient et, prise d'un soudain pic de colère, je me relève rapidement et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. A l'instant où je l'ouvre et où j'allais la franchir, une voix derrière moi m'interpelle :

- Et la lâcheté ?

Je fais volte-face pour répondre à l'assassin, qui a toujours le regard dans le vide :

- Il n'y a plus de lâcheté. Désormais, je sais que tu vis ici, à Masyaf. Et je connais ton prénom. Si je veux te retrouver, j'y arriverais, Altaïr.


	20. Chapitre 19

**_--Raziel, tes reviews serviront toujours à quelque chose ! Là preuve en image ( sans les images ), le commentaire sur l'action. Ca me fait réaliser qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla, de discussions philosophiques et de longs regards appuyés mais ça va changer … un peu … je présume. Enfin, maintenant, c'est un peu tard. J'approche de la fin, je le sens et je l'ai déjà en tête._**

**_Autre image : tu m'apprends du vocabulaire ! Non mais sérieux, ça veut dire quoi « flooder » ?? Bon, apparemment, c'est des astuces. Et j'ai essayé ta technique pour les simples retour à la ligne. Quel boulet je fais quand même ! Et dire que c'était écrit juste en dessous ... pendez-moi ! Mais je trouve pas ça top, ce que je veux, ce sont de vrais alinéas, comme sur Word. Mais bon. Et puis, je préfère que c'est aéré, je trouve ça plus lisible. _**

**_Non, je n'arrêterais pas de torturer Altaïr, j'aime trop ça ! Et peu importe qui est fautif ! Tout le monde en prendra pour son grade ! Allez, bisous et j'attends ta prochaine review … même si tu la juge inutile !_**

**_--Marine, alors ce stage ?? Fini ?? Heureuse, soulagée, en vacances ?? J'espère que mon timing est bon et que mes suppositions sont bonnes, je publie pour le week-end et pour marquer la fin de ta torture. Allez, pousse-nous un grand cri de joie._**

**_--Alors bonne lecture à mes deux seuls et uniques supporters … non mais sérieux, y'en a vraiment aucun autre ??_**

* * *

Entendre mon prénom prononcer ainsi, par elle, je dois bien avouer que ça procure en moi un je ne sais quoi de particulier. Al Mualim avait raison. Il y a mille et une façon de prononcer un nom, mais elles sont toutes aussi révélatrices les unes que les autres. Et je pourrais jurer qu'il n'y avait pas de haine dans sa prononciation. Mais le fait est qu'elle est là, sur le pas de ma porte, prête à partir, et je me dois de ne pas la laisser faire. J'avoue donc, malgré moi, en tournant la tête pour l'observer :

- Du malaise.

La jeune femme me fixe sans comprendre puis subitement, claque la porte. D'un pas que je qualifierais de furieux, elle retourne s'asseoir à l'endroit où elle était quelques instants auparavant.

- Je hais ta façon de sélectionner les questions, fulmine-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je hais tout chez toi.

Sans la quitter des yeux, j'esquisse en sourire en demandant :

- Tout ? En es-tu certaine ?

Elle me lance un regard courroucé que je trouve particulièrement touchant dans une telle situation. Qu'elle continue de nier pour le moment, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Tu as donc mentis à Al Mualim ? change-t-elle de sujet.

- Ainsi donc tu sais où nous sommes et qui est mon maître. Et je présume que tu n'ignores pas que toutes les informations que tu possèdes te font devenir une menace pour la fraternité.

- Il faut toujours en savoir un maximum sur son ennemi avant de le neutraliser, réplique-t-elle.

Je reste muet un moment avant de constater :

- Une tactique digne d'un assassin. De qui tiens-tu tout cela ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? s'étonne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon maître se doutait de quelque chose. J'ai du lui avouer que ce qui me tracassait était le fait que tu sois aussi bien informée à notre sujet.

- Afin de t'ôter un peu de culpabilité et d'avoir le sentiment d'être honnête.

Elle émet un soupir dédaigneux et j'ai subitement envie de lui hurler que j'ai fais tout cela dans le seul but qu'elle reste en vie. Mais je doute qu'elle le comprenne un jour. Elle continuera à me détester, quitte à s'inventer des prétextes injustifiés.

- Et maintenant ? poursuit-elle.

- Maintenant j'ai été chargé te retrouver ton informateur, qui est très certainement un traître à la fraternité, et de le neutraliser.

- Je vois. Tu as besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

J'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler son regard effronté mais une certaine partie de mon anatomie se souvient encore de sa douleur.

- Je suis seul sur le coup là. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas contacter le chef de cellule de Jérusalem et donc … oui.

Elle inspire profondément et déclare en fermant les yeux :

- Laisse-moi une seconde pour savourer ce moment.

Alors que je cherche à comprendre les sens de ses paroles, elle ouvre les yeux et crache :

- Va te faire voir ! Et encore, j'aurais pu être bien plus vulgaire …

Tout en détournant la tête, je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure dans le seul but de canaliser la rage qui bouillonne en moi.

- Non mais franchement ! Trouve-moi une seule et unique bonne raison qui me pousserait à faire une telle chose ! déclame-t-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Je lève ma main droite et ajuste le bandage que je m'y été fait tout en réfléchissant intensément. Soudain, je lâche :

- Tu ne rêves que d'un face à face avec moi, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, répond-elle avec un brin d'hésitation, ne sachant pas où je veux en venir.

- Alors je te promets un affrontement à condition que je réussisse cette mission.

- C'est quoi ce chantage ?! s'indigne-t-elle en se redressant.

- C'est une condition. Sois franche, cet informateur ne représente absolument rien pour toi. Que je le tue ne te fera ni chaud, ni froid.

- Le problème n'est pas dans le fait d'exécuter un homme, il réside dans le fait de t'aider. Ca, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je laisse tomber ma main et repose mes yeux sur elle. Elle aborde un air sérieux mais je distingue malgré tout du trouble au fond de ses yeux.

- Et bien cela te donnera l'occasion de te surpasser. Car, crois moi, si tu veux m'affronter, il faudra que tu ailles au dessus de tes capacités.

Second soupir dédaigneux.

- Tu as perdu la première fois, lui rappelé-je.

- La première fois, tu m'as prise par surprise, réplique-t-elle en me narguant de ses yeux verts et marron.

Volontairement, je reste plongé dans ses yeux, jusqu'au moment où elle détourne la tête, sûrement gênée par mon insistance. Pourtant, je ne cesse de la contempler et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est extrêmement jolie. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que …

- D'accord.

Je sursaute presque sur le coup et mets un moment à réaliser ce à quoi elle est d'accord.

- Tu m'aideras ? interrogé-je, afin d'en avoir la certitude.

- S'il le faut. S'il le faut pour venger la mort de mon père et celle de Slimane.

La jeune femme affronte à nouveau mon regard et cette fois-ci, j'y lis de la détermination.

- Nous allons donc nous mettre en route pour Jérusalem, conclus-je.

- C'est ironique tout de même, relève-t-elle dans un semi-sourire. Tu voulais à tout prix me faire quitter cette ville et faire en sorte que je n'y retourne jamais et maintenant, nous y allons. Au fait, pourquoi y allons-nous ?

Sur le coup, je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question puis je lui explique :

- Je présume que cet informateur vit à Jérusalem. Sans quoi tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

- C'est faux !

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis déjà allée dans d'autres villes et il pourrait très bien …

D'un geste de la main, elle capitule :

- Il vit à Jérusalem.

Si en plus, je dois faire la part de vérité et de mensonge dans ses dires, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Si seulement elle pouvait cesser d'être constamment sur la défensive, cela simplifierait bien les choses. Après une profonde inspiration, je tente de me mettre debout et une fois que c'est chose faite, je me dirige au fond de la pièce et ouvre une armoire. J'en sors plusieurs affaires et les lance en direction de la jeune femme.

- Change-toi.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-elle en saisissant ce que je lui avais envoyé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rétorquant :

- Tu n'aurais pas une autre question ?

- Si toi tu éludes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne poserais pas toujours la même ! réplique-t-elle. Mais je réitère la question !

- Pour passer inaperçue. Nous allons à Jérusalem et tu es censée être morte.

- C'est donc pour cela que je dois me vêtir comme un assassin, constate-t-elle en dépliant le long habit blanc. Tu parles d'une évolution …

Face à mon silence, elle se sent obligée de développer :

- Je me mets à aider celui que j'ai toujours abhorré et à m'habiller comme lui.

Soudain, la scène de la veille dans la demeure en ruine me revient de plein fouet. Son corps si proche du mien, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux si doux … Durant quelques instants, elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Pire, elle ne m'a pas abhorré. Elle m'a désiré. Je le sais. Je le sais car j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à prier. Prier pour que jamais cet affrontement n'ait jamais lieu. Prier pour qu'elle découvre que je ne suis pas l'homme immonde qu'elle s'était imaginée. Prier pour que les yeux qu'elle posera sur moi expriment tout autre chose.


	21. Chapitre 20

**_--Raziel, à vrai dire, le coup des chapitres plus longs, je crois bien que c'était de la pub mensongère. Même moi j'y ai cru, pour te dire la qualité de la pub ! Merci pour ta définition de flooder, je connaissais mais sans savoir le terme scientifique. _****_J'espère que ton histoire avance et pis, comme tu dis si bien, à dans 3 jours ! _**

**_--Marine, merci pour ce 3615 ta vie, ça m'intéresse toujours ! Parc Astérix et peinture de chambre, c'est fun ça … et moi je me bousille les yeux devant un ordi … bon ok, c'est aussi ce que je fais quand j'écris, mais bon, c'est pour le stage alors ça me gave. Moi, c'est tout le contraire, présente en juillet, absente en août. Mais je pense avoir finit de tout publier en juillet. Je pense. Mais vu mon habilité avec les chiffres, ça reste à voir._**

**_Ouép, ça s'éternise ! C'est ce que je pensais depuis bien longtemps mais bon tant pis, c'est fait, c'est fait. Ouii, le soleil, les oiseaux et tout et tout, quoi de mieux pour développer une relation se cache dans son gilet_**

**_Marine, je veux que tu arrêtes de deviner toutes mes idées à l'avance ! T'as pas le droit ! Et comme un fait exprès, c'est dans le chapitre qui suit. Trop douée, franchement. Respect. Alors bisous, bonne vacances, enfin pas vraiment mais si, enfin pour le principe quoi ! _**

**_Et au fait, t'en es où dans ton histoire ? Et pas de stop …_**

**_-- A vous les studios :_**

* * *

Faxe à tant de réflexion, j'en viens à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour déclencher cela. Je me mets donc sur mes pieds tout en tenant les vêtements qu'il m'avait lancé et ne cesse de le regarder.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandé-je finalement.

- Rien, élude-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'armoire pour en sortir une ceinture de cuir.

Comme je me doute qu'il ne va pas me la lancer, je m'avance vers lui pour m'en emparer. J'essaie de croiser son regard mais peine perdue, sa capuche m'en empêche. D'un geste brusque, je saisis donc la ceinture et passe dans la pièce d'à côté afin de me changer.

Dès que c'est chose faite, j'attache la large ceinture autour de ma taille et découvre que je suis vêtue comme lui, à une différence, je n'ai pas cette bande de tissu rouge. Je me sers d'une lanière de cuir de ma précédente tenue pour nouer mes cheveux derrière ma nuque de telle manière qu'ils ne soient pas visibles, ni de face, ni sous le tissu de la capuche. En retournant dans la pièce principale, je lance :

- Il ne manque plus que les armes et ça sera parfait.

L'assassin me tend deux gantelets que je prends avec étonnement. J'avais oublié cet accessoire. En les enfilant, je constate qu'il ne s'agit que de simples gantelets en cuir d'où ma réaction :

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de lame rétractable ?

Je devine qu'il me lance un regard sceptique mais … je ne le vois pas.

- La lame secrète est unique, comme une épée. Elle n'est pas en option sur tous les gantelets.

- Je trouve ça chouette comme technique. Bien cachée, discrète, le prolongement de la main c'est pratique. Hormis le fait qu'il faille perde un doigt pour que …

En réalisant que je suis en train de parler pour rien dire, je m'arrête net. Qu'est-ce que m'a pris de sortir ça ? Un peu penaude, je dévie la conversation :

- Je n'ai pas droit de porter d'armes ?

L'homme semble réfléchir un moment avant de déclarer :

- Donne-moi ta parole.

- Que quoi ? Je te ne poignarderais pas dans le dos, promis !

Avec lenteur, je m'avance vers lui et m'arrête lorsque très peu d'espace nous sépare. C'est en appuyant chacun de mes mots que je clame :

- Je ne suis pas un perfide assassin.

D'un geste vif, je rabats ma capuche et m'éloigne de lui pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. J'allais l'ouvrir lorsqu'un poignard se plante fermement sur le panneau en bois. Je sursaute sur le coup et me retourne comme une furie. L'assassin s'est rapproché et me tend le fourreau du poignard qui saigne la misérable porte qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne. A prix d'un immense effort, je me retiens d'extérioriser ce que je ressens et retire simplement l'arme du bois pour la ranger dans le fourreau. Finalement, j'accroche le tout à ma ceinture et questionne en indiquant l'homme toujours à terre :

- On fait quoi de lui ?

- Il est très bien là où il est.

- J'adore ta façon de traiter tes amis.

- Ce n'est pas un ami.

- Mais c'est un frère.

- Il est parfois nécessaire d'évincer sa famille.

- J'adore tes principes.

D'un coup, l'assassin me pousse de telle façon que je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte et il appuie ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de ma tête sur le panneau en bois. Son corps frôle le mien et son visage est extrêmement proche du mien. Trop proche.

- Vas-y. Juge moi une fois de plus, dit-il dans un sourire sournois.

Je rencontre ses yeux mais je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ce salaud profite du fait que je sois mal à l'aise pour me dominer. Il joue sur une corde sensible sur laquelle je n'ai aucune envie de m'aventurer. Pourtant, je rassemble un minimum de force pour menacer :

- Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé alors que nous nous trouvions dans la même position ?

- Oui. Tu étais à deux doigts de changer radicalement de point de vue sur moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et il aborde une mine exagérément étonnée en rectifiant :

- Oh ! Tu ne parlais pas cette fois là ?

D'un geste habile, je m'empare du poignard à ma ceinture et le remonte jusqu'à le plaquer sous la gorge de l'assassin.

- Vas-y, répète-t-il. Je ne suis pas dans un instant de faiblesse là.

Ses yeux rivés dans les miens ne m'aident en rien à réfléchir. Alors je dévie mon regard mais, pas de chance, j'atterris sur ses lèvres. Ont-elles toujours été aussi charnues ? Ca y est. Je ressens de nouveau ce foutu sentiment que je ne suis pas censé éprouver et j'ai une envie folle de …

- Euhmgf …

Comme une seule personne, l'assassin et moi tournons la tête pour découvrir l'homme à terre remuer faiblement, signe qu'il est en train de revenir à lui. L'assassin reporte son attention sur moi et me fait un signe de la tête indiquant qu'il est temps de partir. Je hoche la tête et range le poignard dans le fourreau alors qu'il s'écarte de moi, laissant ainsi l'espace suffisant pour ouvrir la porte.

Une fois dehors, nous parcourons quelques rues jusqu'à en dénicher une moins fréquentée que les autres pour nous y arrêter. C'est justement en m'arrêtant aux côtés de cet homme que je constate que je dépasse à peine son épaule. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me frappe que maintenant ? Je l'ignore. Tout comme je viens de remarquer que lorsqu'il marche, il recule légèrement les épaules en arrière, ce qui fait tomber ses bras un peu derrière son bassin. Etrange que je me mette à constater ce genre de détails.  
A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de percevoir sa présence différemment. Il n'irradie plus de haine ni de mépris à mes yeux, désormais il dégage quelque chose de plus … doux. Alors que je stoppe près de lui, il détourne la tête afin de surveiller l'issue la plus proche de nous avant de dire :

- Une fois que nous serons à Jérusalem, si jamais il se déroule un évènement importun, change ton prénom. N'oublie pas que tu es censée être morte.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et suis sur le point de critiquer le fait qu'il passe sous silence notre scène de tout à l'heure. Mais je me retiens de justesse, persuadée qu'une telle remarque n'engendrerait que des complications et une discussion aussi ardue que tordue. Et je ne m'en sens pas de taille. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je me contente donc de répondre :

- D'accord.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer :

- Ada. C'est simple, joli, efficace. J'ai toujours aimé.

- Alors en route, lâche-t-il froidement.

L'assassin se met à avancer, me laissant clouée sur place. Constatant que je ne le suivais pas, il fait demi-tour et revient à mon niveau.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

Le « encore » ne met plaît pas du tout, pas plus que le ton sur lequel il vient de m'adresser la parole. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je lâche :

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu fuis. Tu as eu honte de ce que tu as ressentis peu auparavant et maintenant, tu prends des distances. Non, tu ériges des murs ! Tu n'es même pas en accord avec toi-même et encore moins capable d'assumer tes sentiments.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-il avec un réellement étonnement.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quels sentiments ?

C'est alors que je réalise l'ampleur de mon erreur. Il n'a jamais rien fait de plus que me manipuler et jouer avec moi. En tentant d'étouffer les cris de mon cœur pour qui tout cela est bien trop, je souffle :

- J'ai cru que …

- Arrête de bavasser et allons-y.

Sur ce, il fait de nouveau volte-face et s'engage dans la rue. Tous ces sentiments, je n'arrive plus à les gérer. Je passe de la haine, au mépris, à la sympathie, à l'indifférence, à la colère, au … désir ? Je me sens mal au plus profond de moi-même et cet homme n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que m'enfoncer. Je suis peut-être censée être morte mais le fait est qu'il est en train de creuser un énorme trou dans lequel il me plonge et m'ensevelit peu à peu.  
C'est certain, je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne. La mort aurait été largement préférable.


	22. Chapitre 21

**_--Raziel, Raziel ? A pu Raziel ? Raziel a disparu ? Raziel a mouru ??_**

**_--Marine, alors t'avais bien deviné ?? Trop forte tout de même. Au début, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais à un moment je me suis rappelé qu'y a un gus à Damas qui cause d'une meuf qui n'est toujours revenu à Altaïr et là je me suis dis : « Eureka » ou un truc moins grandiloquent … « Pourquoi pas ? Mais c'était quoi le prénom de la nana ?? ». Alors j'ai du recommencer le jeu jusqu'à arriver à ce moment puis je me suis refais la séquence une dizaine de fois car j'arrivais pas à capter le prénom ( bouchée sur les bords la fille ! ). Et voilà. Hé hé, triste de la fin ? Enfin, tu ne l'as sais pas encore exactement … sauf si tu utilises encore tes supers pouvoirs pour deviner mes idées mdrrr !_**

**_J'espère que ta fic avance … merde alors, c'est quand qu'on pourra la lire ( en plus d'être bouchée, elle est gourmande la fille ) ?? Et pis je te redemande encore une fois, t'as déjà lu d'autres fics sur AC ?? Sur ce, bientôt le départ pour les vacances ? Veinarde va. Allez bisous et pleure pas trop ..._**

**_--Avis à la population : ça y est, j'ai finis cette fic, il me reste plus qu'à la peaufiner mais comme je pars en vacances fin juillet puis aout ... bref y'aura pas beaucoup de publications. Alors si ça vous tente, balancez vos adresses e-mail et je vous envoierais la totalité.  
Je sais pas si c'est l'idée du siècle mais moi, à votre place, je n'aimerais pas attendre alors ... bonne lecture ( ça c'est de la chute ) :_**

* * *

A la sortie de la ville, je nous dégote deux chevaux et nous quittons rapidement Masyaf en direction de Jérusalem. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis un moment et sincèrement, cela m'inquiète. Tout ce qui se passe m'inquiète. Je viens d'entrer dans une spirale dont je ne pourrais jamais ressortir. Mais s'il y a encore une moindre chance de stopper cela, je suis prêt à être dur avec elle.

Alors quel est ce sentiment de malaise ? Bordel ! Avec Al Mualim, maintenant avec elle. J'ignore totalement quoi faire, comment agir, qui être. Bien sûr, je pourrais m'excuser de lui avoir parler aussi durement mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Jamais, de ma vie, je n'ai eu m'excuser et dois-je aujourd'hui, devenir totalement différent pour une femme ? Je glisse un regard à ma gauche et remarque qu'elle garde le regard fixé droit devant elle, tout en maintenant sa monture au trot. A la voir ainsi, j'ai envie de tout sauf d'être dur avec elle.

Le long voyage vers Jérusalem ne m'apporte aucune réponse et aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet, y compris durant la pause que nous faisons aux abords d'une rivière. A l'entrée de la ville, nous laissons nos montures près d'un tas de foin et je me mets à chercher des yeux le moyen d'entrer discrètement dans la ville. Dès que je l'ai repéré, j'ordonne :

- Suis-moi et fais comme moi.

Pas de réponse, ni même de protestation. En vérité, ses réparties me manquent et j'ai l'impression d'être suivit par un cadavre. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et m'avance vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Zohra, écoute-moi. Il y a certaines choses que toi comme moi ne sommes pas encore prêts à admettre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne le serons jamais.

Le regard qu'elle lève instantanément sur moi m'indique que ce que je viens de faire est exceptionnel. Une étincelle se loge à nouveau dans ses prunelles mais est subitement balayée par une ombre. Apparemment, elle semble aussi perdue que moi.

Je me détourne et me dirige vers le cimetière à l'entrée de la ville. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom et c'est très perturbant. De toute manière, il n'y a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Soit je reste tel que je l'ai toujours été et nos rapports ne vont faire qu'empirer, soit je change et j'assume ce que je ressens. Au fond, elle avait raison. Pour l'instant, je fuis, j'érige des murs. Comment cette fille fait-elle pour me cerner aussi bien ?

Une fois arrivé au niveau d'un groupe d'érudits, je me joins mes mains et me fonds entre eux. A mes côtés, la jeune femme fait de même et nous passons ainsi les soldats gardant l'entrée de la ville. Peu après, nous nous détachons des érudits et poursuivons notre chemin. Elle déclare alors sur un ton qui m'indique qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête :

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu rentres aussi facilement dans une ville ? Il y a quelques jours, alors que je revenais d'Arsouf, j'ai franchis cette porte au même moment qu'un groupe d'érudits. Je me souviens d'en avoir bousculé un et après, j'ai comme une sorte d'intuition comme si quelque chose d'important passait à côté de moi. Ou tu sais, cette sensation qu'on a quand on a l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose essentielle. J'avais ressenti cela.

Je souris et rétorque :

- Je m'en souviens. C'est moi que tu as bousculé.

- Tu parles d'une coïncidence.

- En effet, approuvé-je.

- Au fait, où allons-nous ? demande-t-elle d'un ton intéressé.

- A ton inhumation.

Elle stoppe net sur le coup, ce qui m'oblige à me retourner pour dire :

- Nous sommes dans les temps. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où tu vas être enterrée ?

- O ... oui, avoue-t-elle, apparemment mal à l'aise par cette situation.

- Dans ce cas, indique nous la route, suggéré-je en faisant un geste du bras.

- Mais où te rendais-tu si tu ne savais pas où je serais enterrée ?

- A ton ancienne demeure. A partir de là, il aurait été facile de se renseigner.

- Mais pourquoi devons-nous assister à mon inhumation ? questionne-t-elle un peu égarée.

- Car, à la place de cet informateur, je te rendrais un dernier hommage à toi, que j'ai aidé et appris tant de choses.

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête et je peux lire sur son visage, tourné vers le moi, de la compréhension. Avec rapidité, je m'approche d'elle et lui effleure la base de son menton en indiquant :

- Garde la tête baissée afin que personne ne voit ton visage et puisse te reconnaître.

Elle me fixe d'un regard confus mais détourne finalement la tête puis passe devant afin de nous guider jusqu'au cimetière. A l'entrée, elle s'arrête et lâche :

- C'est ici. Mon père ainsi que ma mère et mon frère y reposent également.

J'ai subitement envie de faire ou de dire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais rien ne me vient alors je me contente de me remettre en route et pénétrer dans le cimetière en sa compagnie.

Une dizaine de personnes sont regroupées dans un coin isolé et nous nous hâtons dans le but de les rejoindre. Discrètement, nous nous fondons dans la foule et je jette un regard en direction de la tombe. A côté de la fosse creusée repose un corps enveloppé dans un linceul blanc. Normalement, ça aurait du être elle. L'imam placé près de la dépouille déclame la prière au mort et je suis persuadé que tout cela doit être une situation particulièrement étrange à vivre pour elle. La jeune femme s'avance un peu et semble examiner les personnes présentes.

Je reste de ce fait, un peu en retrait derrière elle, et analyse à mon tour la foule. Comme la règle l'exige, que des hommes sont présents et tous ont l'air de malfaiteurs et truands en puissance. Comme une femme telle que Zohra a pu baigner dans un tel milieu sans se faire dévorer ? Slimane doit sûrement y être pour beaucoup. Il avait de l'autorité et lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Cet homme n'était qu'un idiot. Il l'a précipité vers le danger et au lieu de la raisonner, je présume qu'il l'a encouragé. Bien évidemment, il a du être séduit par ses beaux yeux et ainsi, il ne lui a jamais rien refusé. Je crois en connaître un autre dans ce cas là …

Soudain, la jeune femme tourne la tête vers la droite et se crispe instantanément avant de détourner le regard. Avec lenteur, je m'avance derrière elle et me penche pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je la sens frémir sous mes paroles et cela me perturbe à un point que je suis heureux d'être derrière elle et qu'elle ne distingue pas mon visage.

- A droite. C'est l'homme que j'aurais du épouser.

Je me redresse pour glisser un discret coup d'œil à droite et découvre un homme proche de la cinquantaine, au ventre bien rebondi et portant la cupidité sur son visage. En me penchant à nouveau, je lui chuchote :

- Heureusement que je suis intervenu.

Sous le capuchon, elle hoche légèrement la tête et je m'écarte d'elle tout en imaginant quelle aurait été sa vie si je n'étais pas intervenu. Peut-être que de ce point de vue, j'ai été une bénédiction. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle me le dise elle-même. Autant demander de l'eau fraîche en enfer.

- Seigneur Dieu ! Ne nous prive pas de son salaire et ne nous tente pas après lui. Absous-nous ainsi qu'elle, déclare l'imam d'un ton cérémonieux.

Profitant de la déclamation de la prière, je m'approche une fois de plus d'elle et lui demande :

- Est-il ici ?

Elle se retourne pour rencontrer mon visage et j'en conclus que je n'ai pas été assez clair. Je développe donc :

- L'informateur, est-il ici ?

Après avoir détourné son attention de moi, elle scrute la foule avec plus soin et finit par admettre :

- Oui.

- Parfait. Attendons la fin de la cérémonie.

L'imam termine la prière, accompagné des hommes présents, les mains ouvertes vers le ciel et la jeune femme et moi sommes obligés d'en faire de même afin de passer inaperçus. Le corps est bientôt mit en terre et je repense une ultime fois à la jeune fille que j'ai du tuer dans le seul but de préserver Zohra. C'est peut-être cruel mais il le fallait. Zohra devait et doit rester en vie. Mais pour qui concrètement ? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que je l'appelle par son prénom ?

Certains hommes referment le trou de terre et des fleurs sont disposées sur la dernière demeure de la jeune fille. La foule ne tarde pas à se disperser et sans prévenir, Zohra se met à marcher à la suite d'un homme. Grâce à quelques longues foulées, je la rattrape et en déduis qu'elle suit l'informateur. Ce dernier, un homme communément vêtu et d'âge mûr, avance d'un pas tranquille à travers les allées du cimetière et à l'instant où j'allais dire à la jeune femme de prendre un peu de distance afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer, l'informateur s'arrête d'un coup et lance, dos à nous :

- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous me suivez.

Je stoppe à quelques mètres de lui, la jeune femme à mes côtés. L'informateur fait volte-face pour nous affronter et se dirige tranquillement vers nous. Lorsqu'il se juge assez proche de nous, il reste immobile puis lance :

- Altaïr ! Ainsi Al Mualim a envoyé le meilleur.

L'homme glisse un regard en direction de la jeune femme qui garde obstinément la tête baissée, comme je lui avais indiqué peu auparavant :

- Et un novice ! Depuis quand t'encombres-tu de novices ?

En silence, je me mets à prier pour que Zohra ne fasse rien d'insensé et me laisse régler cette affaire. Calmement, je m'avance donc vers l'informateur et rétorque :

- Il est de mon devoir de lui apprendre ce qui advient aux traîtres.

- Et dois-tu également lui apprendre comment assassiner atrocement des jeunes filles de 17 ans ? me nargue-t-il. Le corps de cette fille était à peine reconnaissable ! Est-ce cela que tu dois enseigner à ton apprenti ?

- Lui, comme moi, devons suivre les ordres. Cette fille représentait une menace.

- Mais quelle menace, Altaïr ?! s'exclame-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Zohra n'était qu'une fillette malheureuse ! Elle était dix fois moins dangereuse qu'un seul des hommes présents à son inhumation !

Derrière moi, la jeune femme tressaillit tandis que l'homme poursuit :

- Al Mualim a prit goût au sang et se corrompt un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Il ne cherche plus la paix mais le massacre. Aujourd'hui une jeune fille, demain une gamine et après demain un nourrisson. Pourquoi ? Parce que le maître aura eu la vision que cet enfant fera le mal s'il grandit ? Cela devient excessif.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ?

- Car elle était désemparée ! Elle n'aspirait qu'à se venger et je n'ai fait que lui apporter de l'espoir, explique l'informateur en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- As-tu sincèrement cru qu'elle avait une chance de m'anéantir ? questionné-je, sceptique.

- Evidemment, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de toi. Sinon, je l'aurai bien gardé de t'affronter. Et je suppose que tu l'as exécuté sans l'ombre d'un regret. Tu n'as aucune morale.

Un silence s'installe et je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de le rompre. Je ne dois aucune explication à cet homme.

- Et je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu tiens ton novice, ajoute l'informateur en désignant d'un coup de tête Zohra. Il reste sacrément muet. Est-ce de la crainte, de la peur ? Ou lui as-tu appris les bases de l'orgueil et de l'arrogance ?

Soudain, d'un pas déterminé, la jeune femme s'avance à notre niveau, s'arrête à mes côtés et ôte son capuchon d'un geste assuré. Après m'avoir jeté un regard insolent, elle lance en se tournant vers l'informateur :

- J'aime beaucoup le point de vue que tu as sur lui Nizar, mais je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort. Serais-tu attristé par ma mort ?

De colère, je sers les deux poings et me mets à maudire le comportement de cette fille. Ne peut-elle pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, rester silencieuse et passer inaperçue ? Est-ce trop demander ? Les yeux du fameux Nizar passe alternativement de Zohra à moi plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare, d'un ton supérieur :

- Dis-moi Altaïr, de nous deux, qui est réellement le traître ?


	23. Chapitre 22

**_--Oh Raziel ! Faudrait pas abuser non plus ! Juste que je tiens au peu de supporters que j'ai. _**

**_Ok ok, c'est bon, merci pour cette démonstration et je jure sur l'honneur, la bible et mon pc que pour ma prochaine fic ( qui est déjà en cours d'écriture ) les chapitres seront beaucoooooooup plus longs. Promis, juré, craché. Maintenant faut que je nettoie mon clavier. Je sais que j'ai craqué sur la longueur des chapitres et je referais plus cette erreur et pis je suivrais tes conseils lol !_**

**_Et oh ! Qu'est-ce t'as a critiqué ma bibliothèque !! Non, il n'y a pas que des romans d'amour !! La collection des Hp et des chairs de poule ( quasi toute la collection, j'adorais quand j'étais gamine ) et des trucs d'intrigues. Enfin bon. Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir un seul roman à l'eau de rose !_**

**_Carnage à la baraque ? Tu m'étonnes, dès que les parents se taillent … putain, je resterais des heures à écrire jusqu'à ce que mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Quitte à pas manger. On n'a pas tous les mêmes occupations tu me diras. Ou peut-être, c'est juste qu'il n'y a aucun jeu qui me botte en ce moment. Et hop, on sort l'aspirateur … Et puis, faut se rephaser ! Parce que coucher à 6 heures du matin … mdr._**

**_Alors tu veux pas me filer ton adresse ? T'as peur que je te harcèle ? Pourtant t'as l'air pressé tout de même. Si ça t'inquiète, je te jure de ne pas t'envoyer de messages avec pleins de cœur ( et ce coup ci, je ne crache plus sur le clavier ). Bah, c'est comme tu veux après tout._**

**_Courte ma fic ?? Juste 98 pages Word, je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, je trouve ça raisonnable ! Ok, ça vaut pas la longueur d'un bon roman à l'eau de rose. Problème avec ta fic ?? Allez, allez faut se motiver !! Bon, biz et à bientôt !_**

**_--Marine, je ne sais pas si tu passeras par là puisque tu as toute l'histoire alors ... ben je te salue quand même lol !_**

**_--Et bonne lecture à tous :_**

* * *

Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir. Je sais qu'il va m'engueuler. Je sais que nous allons avoir une discussion mouvementée à ce sujet. Mais je ne supporte pas de rester figée là, comme une plante verte, d'autant plus qu'on parle de moi et que, de surcroît, on me prend pour un assassin novice.

La situation a l'air de particulièrement plaire à Nizar, quant à Altaïr … disons que je peux voir la fumée sortir de son capuchon. Subitement, avec une rapidité époustouflante, l'assassin bondit sur Nizar mais ce dernier aborde directement une position défensive et pare son coup de poing. Malgré tout, l'assassin se bat avec bien plus de rage et de force, si bien que très rapidement, l'informateur s'effondre à terre, sonné par les coups. Si, pour l'instant, s'en est bien finit avec Nizar, tout ne fait que commencer avec moi.

L'assassin fait demi-tour et se rapproche de moi avec détermination. Parfaitement prête à assumer mes actes, je reste immobile et le toise de mon regard le plus provocant. Une fois à mon niveau, l'homme m'administre un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui me fait tomber sur une sépulture de pierre. Je rencontre la surface de plein fouet et perds la notion des choses durant quelques instants. Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis allongée sur le dos, l'assassin est au dessus de moi, ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon bassin et une de ses mains enserrent fermement mon cou.

- Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire là ?

Son ton est furieux et je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi hors de lui. Je m'accroche à ses yeux bruns mais la colère qu'ils expriment me terrifie davantage. Sa main autour de mon cou m'empêche peu à peu de respirer, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se resserre.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que je me bats pour toi ? Tout cela, je le fais pour toi ! Pour que tu restes en vie ! Cet homme, ce traître, je dois l'amener à Al Mualim. Maintenant qu'il a vu ton visage et qu'il sait que tu n'es pas morte, que suis-je censé faire ?

Je voudrais répondre mais le manque de souffle m'en empêche. D'ailleurs, je commence sérieusement à manquer d'air et, prise de panique, j'agrippe de mes deux mains son bras pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais c'est peine perdue. Alors que je crois que ma fin est arrivée, que je vais mourir étouffée, l'assassin relâche son étreinte mais reste au dessus de moi, à me fixer de son regard inquisiteur. Après plusieurs quintes de toux, je déclare d'une voix cassée et faible :

- Tu aurais pu me dire tout cela.

- Non ! Tu n'as pas à t'exposer ainsi ! Je te l'ai suffisamment répété, il me semble !

- Va-te faire voir, craché-je. Je ne suis pas ton fidèle petit soldat. Je croyais que tu devais tuer cet homme et non le ramener à ton maître !

- Peu importe ce que j'en ferais. Si je te dis de faire profil bas, tu fais profil bas. Si je te dis de rester tranquille, tu restes tranquille !

- Et si tu me dis de me déshabiller, je me déshabille ? Tu es en plein rêve ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave, répliqué-je de ma voix chevrotante.

L'assassin se penche vers moi, de telle manière que son visage soit directement au dessus du mien et extrêmement proche. Une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se pose sur ma taille. Il lâche alors dans un souffle :

- Bien sûr que si.

Un frisson me parcourt, d'autant plus lorsque son visage descend pour arriver au niveau de mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma peau sûrement rougie par l'étreinte de sa main et je me crispe à ce contact. Je pourrais tenter de le repousser mais mes deux bras restent stupidement bloqués le long de mon corps. Mon cœur s'emballe et se met à résonner à l'intérieur de ma tête. Une fois de plus, je perds tous moyens. N'est-ce pas un peu normal lorsqu'on prend en compte le fait que je viens de recevoir une belle droite et est faillit me faire étrangler ?

Subitement, le visage de l'assassin remonte au niveau du mien et je lâche d'un ton presque sanglotant :

- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Me frapper, m'étrangler et l'instant d'après …

Les mots ne parviennent pas à sortir et je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes d'en sortir. Je sens alors les lèvres de l'homme contre mon oreille et il y murmure :

- Te désirer ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me perturbe autant que toi.

D'un mouvement leste, il se soulève et s'enlève d'au dessus de moi. Je reste donc seule, allongée sur la tombe en pierre et pensant que nous venons très certainement de profaner la demeure sacrée de celui qui y repose. Je me redresse afin de me mettre assise sur la pierre et constate que l'assassin en fait de même à mes côtés. Il me jette un regard indescriptible et saisit mon menton de sa main gauche pour m'obliger à tourner la tête. Encore trop sonnée pour résister, je le laisse faire sans savoir où il veut aboutir :

- Tu auras un bleu pendant un bon moment.

Ainsi donc, il inspectait l'état de ma mâchoire.

- C'est ta façon de t'excuser ? rétorqué-je alors qu'il ôte sa main de mon visage.

- Je ne m'excuse pas. Tu as fait une erreur particulièrement stupide. Et le plus étrange, c'est que, quelque part, j'étais persuadé que ça allait arriver.

Je le fusille du regard en reprochant :

- Si tu m'avais prévenu avant, cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Dans ce cas, ça aurait été autre chose. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de protester et d'agir comme bon te semble ! déclare-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Et j'en suis heureuse ! Je ne veux plus jamais être une femme soumise et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me mettre des rênes !

L'assassin me lance un regard amusé puis avoue :

- Si c'est ainsi que tu le vois … tu es la plus jolie jument que j'ai jamais vu.

Je pousse un soupir dédaigneux et détourne la tête pour poser mon regard sur le corps de Nizar, à terre, toujours inconscient. Tout en le contemplant, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me frappe de plein fouet :

- Peu importe qu'il m'ait vu. J'ai accompli ma part du marché, je t'ai livré l'informateur. Maintenant, tu me dois un affrontement. Si tu meurs, tu n'auras jamais à dire à Al Mualim que tu lui as désobéit. Si je meurs, tous tes problèmes seront réglés.

- Vu comme ça, cela paraît tellement simple, dit-il évasivement en rajustant le bandage qu'il portait toujours à la main droite.

- Ca l'est, dis-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Son regard est grave et je découvre alors ce qui le tracasse :

- Tu m'as mené en bateau ! Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de te battre avec moi !

- Réfléchis donc un peu ! s'emporte-t-il. Pourquoi me battrais-je avec toi alors que je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te garder en vie ?

- Parce que tu m'as donné ta parole ! Et que tu me dois au moins ça ! m'indigné-je.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Mais moi, je le veux ! clamé-je.

Prestement, l'assassin quitte la tombe et se met sur ses pieds. Par de succincts gestes, il entreprend de défaire son épée de la ceinture, retire son poignard du dos, ainsi que ses couteaux de lancer. Il lance tout cela à terre et écarte ses bras avant de me lancer :

- Alors vas-y ! Tu veux me tuer, je suis tout à toi !

Je le regarde, complètement stupéfaite.

- De plus, il n'y a pas de meilleur lieu pour le faire ! ajoute-t-il.

- Veux-tu mourir ? questionné-je en pensant à ses propres paroles.

- Je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre sur le coup. Mais il fait quoi là ?

- Il y a un an, j'ai tué ton père. Je t'ai vu te précipiter dans la cour et le prendre dans tes bras. Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et depuis, je n'ai pu les oublier. Ils me hantent depuis un an et lorsque Al Mualim m'a ordonné de te tuer, j'y ai vu un malheur puis une délivrance. Mais finalement, j'en étais incapable.

Les bras en croix, face à moi, l'air déterminé et ses yeux plongés dans les miens, l'assassin a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux et grave. Et c'est justement ce qui me perturbe. Ses paroles, comme ses actes, m'ont figés sur place et je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de le contempler.

- Tu veux me tuer, tu veux en finir avec moi, tu veux te venger de la mort de ton père. Et bien vas-y. Si c'est cela que tu veux vraiment.

Evidemment, je l'ai toujours voulu. Mais désormais, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Mon père mérite-t-il d'être vengé ? Cet assassin n'a-t-il pas fait plus pour moi que mon propre père ? Qui suis-je pour décider qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de sa mort ? Dois-je oublier ce qui a motivé ma vie depuis un an ? Je ne cesse d'observer l'assassin tout en réfléchissant à vive allure. En réalité, si mon cerveau m'ordonne de l'exécuter, mon cœur lui, m'incite à l'épargner. Lequel écouter ? Afin de faire le vide en moi, je dévie mon regard sur les palmiers bordant la grille de cimetière et apprécie la brise remuant quelques unes de mes mèches.

Soudain, je quitte la tombe d'un bond et m'avance vers l'homme tout en dégainant mon poignard du fourreau. Avec vivacité, je le plaque sous sa gorge et fixe l'assassin droit dans les yeux. Rien. Pas la moindre pitié, pas la moindre crainte. Seulement de la résiliation et de la ténacité.


	24. Chapitre 23

Sa lame contre ma peau me glace jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Si au début, je me jugeais assez confiant, dorénavant son air ferme me déstabilise, même si je reste impassible. Pourtant, j'étais quasi-persuadé qu'elle ne le ferait pas, nous nous sommes aventurés trop loin pour cela.

Néanmoins, je voulais lui laisser sa chance. Sa chance d'être honnête avec elle-même. Sa chance d'en finir avec sa vengeance. Que ça soit par l'abandon ou par ma mort, cette histoire se terminera aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, je serais presque prêt à mourir. Cette fille mérite de trouver la quiétude et si c'est ma disparition qui doit la lui apporter, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

La jeune femme baisse la tête et pose avec douceur sa main gauche sur mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur. Comme un fait exprès, ce dernier se met à battre plus rapidement et subitement, la jeune fille retire sa main en même temps que le poignard sous ma gorge. J'ignore si elle a eu une réponse à sa question mais le fait est qu'elle me fixe en déclarant tout en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau :

- Tu en as été incapable. On dirait bien qu'il en de même pour moi.

Je lui jette donc un regard sceptique qui la force à avouer :

- Je suis incapable de te tuer.

- Ouf ! Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir tenir la pause, soufflé-je en laissant tomber les bras le long du corps.

Le coup d'œil mi-choqué, mi-amusé qu'elle me lance me pousse à sourire franchement et je découvre alors que je suis content de sa décision. Bien évidemment, je suis content d'être encore en vie, mais ma satisfaction va au-delà du simple fait de respirer encore.

- Alors tu ne veux plus me tuer ? questionné-je en feignant l'étonnement.

- Il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir, rétorque-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Je la connais bien.

Un silence s'installe durant un court moment, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à demander :

- Alors tu ne me hais plus ?

- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusque-t-elle.

- Mais pas assez pour me tuer ?

- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas à me chercher, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! réplique-t-elle en levant un index.

J'allai rétorquer quelque chose de mordant lorsqu'une voix affaiblie se fait entendre :

- Par Allah, à quoi joues-tu Zohra ?

Alors que les yeux de la jeune femme semblent soudain exprimer du bouleversement, je fais volte-face pour découvrir l'informateur revenir à lui et tenter de se mettre debout.

- Il a tué ton père !

D'un pas résolu, je me dirige vers le traître et le pousse violement contre une pierre tombale. Sonné par le choc, l'homme roule à terre en gémissant. Je m'avance donc à son niveau en sortant ma lame rétractable mais une main saisit subitement mon poignet gauche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? s'inquiète Zohra.

- Un câlin, ironisé-je en m'immobilisant afin de la fixer.

Sûrement par colère, elle repousse brutalement mon poignet et crache :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Cet homme en sait trop, sans compter qu'il s'agit d'un traître, rappelé-je.

- Je ne parlais pas que de cela.

J'esquisse un sourire avant de répondre :

- J'adore voir cet air rageur et grognon sur ton visage.

De surprise, ses sourcils se lèvent et j'en profite pour retourner à ma victime. Mais c'est sans compter la jeune femme à l'air rageur et grognon :

- Le tuer ne résoudra aucun de tes problèmes.

- Cela fait un moment que mes problèmes ne se résolvent plus, lâché-je.

- Mais réfléchis ! Il n'est sans doute pas seul ! Et faut lui faire avouer qui sont les autres et où ils peuvent bien …

Prestement, je rejoins le corps de l'informateur à terre et plante ma lame dans son cou. Un râle d'agonie s'échappe de lui en même temps que sa vie et je ne tarde pas à me redresser tant en rentrant mon arme. En faisant demi-tour, je rencontre les yeux orageux de Zohra et explique :

- Un assassin ne parle jamais, même sous la torture. Nous sommes conçus ainsi. Il n'aurait strictement rien dit.

La jeune femme croise les bras sous sa poitrine et me toise d'un air peu convaincu. Pourtant, je suis sûr de moi. D'autant plus que je ne voulais plus que cet homme parle. Il aurait peut-être fait douter Zohra et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle regrette son geste.

- Tu sais que tu es en train de tuer toutes les personnes que je connais et que j'apprécie ? fulmine-t-elle. Si tu veux, je te dis où habite la femme du marchand de tapis avec qui j'aimais tant bavarder ou …

Je la stoppe d'un geste de la main et objecte :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes relations sont douteuses.

La jeune femme détourne la tête puis la secoue plusieurs fois de gauche à droite en abordant une moue dédaigneuse. La laissant à ses pensées, je m'empare du corps à terre et le transporte dans un coin plus discret. Dès que c'est chose faite, je reviens au niveau de la jeune femme qui m'interroge avec un brin de défi dans la voix :

- Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais retourner à Masyaf faire mon rapport à Al Mualim en lui indiquant que je n'avais pas d'autres moyens que de tuer ce traître. Evidemment, il va me demander de poursuivre ma mission, ce qui va se révéler très complexe étant donné que …

J'analyse alors le regard qu'elle porte sur moi et après avoir profondément inspiré, je déclare :

- Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Allons donc ! Tu ne sais pas mentir !

- Je mens à la perfection !

- Et moi je distingue à la perfection ceux qui mentent à la perfection alors dis ce que tu sais, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment et je me sens obliger de rajouter :

- C'est autant pour ton bien que pour le mien.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Al Mualim a le moindre doute à mon sujet, il me fera suivre et ne tardera pas à découvrir que tu n'es pas morte, expliqué-je d'un ton grave.

Avec un air songeur, elle décroise ses bras et effectue quelques pas à travers une allée avant de confier :

- Lors de l'une de mes discussions avec Nizar, je lui avais demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'apprenait tout cela.

- C'est plus fort que toi. Il faut toujours que tu demandes pourquoi, soufflé-je.

- Tu veux te moquer de moi ou entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? s'emporte-t-elle en stoppant sa marche.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Bien, dit-elle en reprenant ses allées et venues devant moi. Nizar m'a donc appris qu'un petit groupe d'assassins se soulevait contre les principes de leur maître corrompu. Selon ses propos, ils sont dispersés dans différentes villes, opérant à petite échelle dans le but de modifier votre clan, quitte à le renverser si aucun n'autre moyen ne s'offrait à eux. J'ai finalement remarqué que Nizar se rendait souvent à Acre, bien qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit. J'ai su cela de sa femme. A mon avis, le chef de cette organisation doit s'y trouver.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et apprécie l'aide qu'elle vient de m'apporter. L'apprécier est une chose mais le dire est une autre. C'est donc mal à l'aise que je murmure :

- Merci.

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois mais reste muette, à mon grand soulagement. Je décide donc :

- Je vais retourner faire mon rapport puis me rendrais à Acre.

Dans un silence, j'attends une réaction de sa part, qui ne tarde pas à venir :

- Va faire ton rapport. Pendant ce temps, je me rendrais à Acre.

Ma surprise est de taille lorsque je questionne :

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'ai strictement nulle part à aller et je ne sais strictement pas quoi faire de ma vie pour l'instant alors … nous avons commencé, nous terminons, déclame-t-elle.

Son explication me plaît tout particulièrement et j'approuve d'un sourire.

- Tu sais quoi faire ? interrogé-je.

- Me rendre à Acre. Et aviser. Je suis une grande fille, j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de milieux et je te dégoterais quelques informations qui t'aideront dès que tu m'auras rejoins.

Cette perspective me touche mais malgré tout, je constate :

- Acre est dangereuse et instable en ce moment. Les Croisés viennent de prendre possession de la ville. Es-tu sûre de toi ?

- Oui.

- Es-tu certaine que c'est ce dont tu as envie ?

- Oui. Mais c'est quoi ces questions à la fin ? Tu craches sur mon aide. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou tu doutes de mes capacités ? s'irrite-t-elle.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai simplement quelques réticences à te laisser partir seule dans cette ville, révélé-je.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de me droguer, de me frapper, de me séquestrer mais me laisser seule dans une ville, oui ?

- Lorsque je te drogue, te frappe, te séquestre, je t'ai sous contrôle, alors que si je te laisse partir …

- Alors c'est cela ! s'exclame-t-elle en accompagnant sa phrase par un grand geste. Tu as peur que je me fasse la belle. Tu as peur que dès que tu auras le dos tourné, je quitte la ville pour disparaître à jamais.

- Oui, répondé-je en tout honnêteté. Ca parmi d'autres choses.

- Dans ce cas, je te donne ma parole que je resterais à Acre et que j'attendrais ton retour. De toute manière, je ne me sens pas la force de fuir et tout recommencer pour l'instant, concède-t-elle.

Cette situation est particulièrement singulière, cependant, elle m'enchante. J'ignore exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'apprécie le fait qu'elle ne se batte plus avec moi et qu'elle semble presque sur le point de m'aider de son plein gré. Peut-être parce que j'apprécie sa présence à mes côtés. Je tranche donc :

- D'accord. Mais j'en ai presque pour deux jours pour me rendre à Masyaf, faire mon rapport puis aller à Acre.

- Ca ira, je survivrais deux jours seule, lâche-t-elle avec légèreté dans un sourire.

Je me rends donc à l'endroit où toutes mes armes sont entassées et entreprends de les rattacher à leur place initiale. La jeune femme s'avance doucement à mon niveau et une fois mon équipement en place, je glisse un regard vers elle. Elle a l'air paisible et sûre d'elle, j'en conclus donc que, même si l'idée de la lâcher seule dans Acre me déplait, elle tient vraiment à faire cela et que je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'approuver.

Au moment de partir, je m'approche davantage d'elle et m'abaisse légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce que j'avais envisagé, elle ne fait rien, que ça soit pour me rejeter ou pour approfondir ce baiser. Je me redresse donc et analyse chaque parcelle de ses prunelles. Le voile que j'y découvre m'indique qu'un grand débat intérieur a sûrement lieu au plus profond de son cœur. D'un souffle, je lâche :

- Sois prudente.

J'aurais envie de rester là, à attendre sa réaction ou à la chambrer sur sa non réaction mais je réalise que ma présence est perturbante alors je m'empresse de quitter le cimetière, laissant derrière moi une femme que je n'ai aucune envie de perdre, ni même de quitter.


	25. Chapitre 24

**_Voilà, Raziel et Marine ont finit cette histoire, alors il ne reste plus que les gus qui n'ont jamais mit de reviews qui vont lire ce qui suit ... euh, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître ! Parce que suivre cette histoire jusqu'au chapitre 24 et ne pas oser mettre de review, c'est un peu gros quand même._**

**_Peut-être que j'hallucine, peut-être qu'il n'y a personne, peut-être que je parle à moi même ..._**

**_Hum. Bonne lecture en tout cas :_**

* * *

Tandis que je gravis le grossier escalier en bois, les cris de la foule en agitation agressent mes oreilles et font peser sur moi plus de poids que je ne l'aurais voulu. A chacun de mes mouvements, les chaînes à mes poignent brûlent ma peau mais c'est loin d'être la pire des douleurs.

Au sommet de l'échafaud, un homme à l'aspect répugnant s'avance vers moi en abordant un sourire malsain. D'un geste brutal, il me tire vers lui afin de me placer sous la potence et d'un regard, m'ordonne de monter sur petit tabouret, chose que je fais, n'ayant aucune autre possibilité. Gravissant à son tour un tabouret, le bourreau parvient à mon niveau et passe une corde autour de mon cou. Durant ce temps, je ne cesse de contempler la foule qui quémande sa dose de cruauté.

Je laisse peu à peu le désespoir me submerger et ferme les yeux dans le seul but de faire disparaître ces visages satisfaits. Deux larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues alors que la corde se resserre autour de mon cou. Edouard de Tyr gravit à son tour l'échafaud et s'avance jusqu'au rebord pour s'adresser à la foule :

- Aujourd'hui, une hérétique de plus va quitter cette terre pour brûler en enfer. Soyons tous témoins des conséquences d'un détournement de la seule voie juste.

D'un large geste, il m'indique à la foule en déclarant d'une voix forte :

- Meurtres, mensonges, blasphèmes, tous ses péchés ne lui apporteront que la damnation éternelle !

Seul Allah sait à quel point je hais cet homme.

- Aujourd'hui, justice sera faite.

D'un pas assuré et le visage fier, Edouard de Tyr s'avance vers moi et me contemple. Je baisse le regard afin de rencontrer ses yeux lorsqu'il répète :

- Aujourd'hui, justice sera faite.

- Ta justice n'est pas la mienne, craché-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Mais la mienne est bien plus efficace.

- Crois-tu …

Le carillonnement d'une cloche se fait entendre au lointain et je jette un ultime coup d'œil à la foule en folie qui ne demande qu'une chose. Me voir morte. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Je suis allée de faux pas en faux pas et aujourd'hui, je vais tous les payer.

Pourtant, tout avait bien débuté. J'ai quitté Jérusalem en dérobant le premier cheval que j'ai croisé et entamé la route jusqu'à Acre. Afin d'y pénétrer, j'ai utilisé la technique de l'assassin, c'est-à-dire me camoufler parmi des érudits, et j'ai bien du avouer que cela m'a fait très étrange, comme si quelque part, je devenais lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à franchir la porte lourdement gardée de la ville et ai commencé à déambuler dans les rues d'Acre. Evidemment, j'avais une piste. Jamais, je ne me serais aventurée dans cette ville inhospitalière sans avoir une petite idée derrière la tête.

Alors j'ai essayé de m'y consacrer totalement. Cependant, je dois admettre que ce fut difficile. Je repensais sans cesse à ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné et me refaisait la scène sous tous les angles dans le seul but de trouver une explication à un tel geste.

Oh, bien sûr que j'entrevoyais l'explication néanmoins, comme il l'a lui-même dit, il y a certaines choses que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à admettre mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne le serons jamais. Maintenant que j'y repense, cette phrase est très belle. Enfin, le fait est que ce baiser me perturbait. Toutefois, j'ai été assez concentrée pour dérober la bourse d'un passant, ce qui m'a permis de louer une chambre, de dîner ainsi que de dormir comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me suis remise en route à l'aube et me suis rendue à la demeure d'Elyas. Ce que je n'avais pas dit à Altaïr c'est que la femme de Nizar m'avait fait part qu'un soir, un homme très étrange venu d'Acre est passé rendre visite à son mari. J'en ai déduis que ça devait être un membre de cette résistance. D'accord, la piste était mince mais c'était la seule que j'ai.

Avec facilité, j'ai débusqué la maison et au moment où j'allais y pénétrer, Elyas avait une discussion animée avec un autre homme. Alors je suis restée à l'abri d'un large pilier et ai écouté leur conversation. Ce fut ma première erreur. D'abord, parce que je n'ai rien appris de concret et ensuite, parce que je me suis fais voir. J'ignore comment, un sixième sens sûrement, mais Elyas a su que j'étais là et m'a tiré dans sa cour. Il m'a jeté à terre et menacé de son arme et même de mort si je ne disais pas immédiatement quelles étaient les raisons de ma visite et de mon espionnage.

- Non, Elyas ! Ecoute-moi ! Je suis une amie de Nizar et je suis ici car il m'a parlé de toi et que je veux en faire partie. De votre groupe de résistants. Je veux aussi les anéantir.

Pourquoi ai-je dis cela, pourquoi me suis-je engagée sur une voie aussi périlleuse ? Je ne saurais le dire. Très certainement que j'ai eu peur pour ma vie et que j'ai paniqué. Et la pure et simple vérité n'était pas encore à admettre. Bien évidemment, ça n'a pas marché :

- Tu es une amie de Nizar, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il.

Misérablement, j'ai hoché la tête et soudain, il m'empoigna par mon habit pour me relever et me demanda :

- Alors quel est le mot de passe ?

Là, j'étais mal. Je ne pouvais le dire. Je ne pouvais me faire reconnaître. Alors tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire fut de pondre une piteuse excuse :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Nizar m'a appris tout ce que je sais des assassins et un jour, je l'ai entendu parler de toi et j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Pour me joindre à toi.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas joins à Nizar ?

- Il n'a pas voulu ! Il voulait me protéger, lançais-je.

- Hé bien moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Va t-en, ordonna Elyas en me repoussant au sol.

Tandis que j'essayais de me redresser, Elyas sembla sur le point de partir mais subitement, il fit demi-tour et questionna d'un ton mystérieux :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois vêtue comme nous ? Si Nizar n'a pas voulu t'accepter, tu n'as pas à être habillé ainsi.

J'ai vainement tenté d'expliquer que je l'avais volé à Nizar mais ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Elyas, avec l'aide de l'autre homme, m'a traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa demeure et ils m'ont ligoté à un siège. L'interrogatoire débuta alors. D'abord, ils m'ont calmement demandé ce qu'une femme portant une tenue d'assassin faisant seule à Acre. Puis, les choses se sont gâtées lorsqu'ils m'ont fouillés. Ils ont trouvé mon poignard et ont vite déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard de maître. Comment encore, je l'ignore. La hiérarchie des assassins m'échappe un peu, je l'avoue, surtout quand ma vie est en jeu.

Par la suite, les choses sont devenues plus corsées. Rien à voir avec le piment rouge et vert avec lesquels j'avais comparé mes discussions avec Altaïr. Bien sûr, ils m'ont frappé. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit. Bien sûr, j'ai été vulgaire. Bien sûr, je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé mon nom, j'ai bien évidemment fait très attention :

- Ada.

- Alors écoute-moi bien Ada, si tu éclaircis les zones d'ombre qui recouvrent ton histoire, il n'y a plus rien qui ne nous empêchera de te laisser partir tranquillement.

Comme réponse, Elyas a eu droit à un de mes fameux regards sceptiques. Vu sa réaction, je présume qu'il n'y a Altaïr qui les supporte … Après de longues heures passées ficelée à ce siège, les deux hommes m'ont finalement libérée quelques instants pour soulager mes besoins, dont boire et manger. A vrai dire, sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop compris leur geste. Ce n'était qu'après, lorsque j'ai vu des croisés débarquer dans la demeure d'Elyas que j'ai réalisé qu'en réalité, il m'avait permis de récupérer un minimum de force avant le pire.

Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il a porté sur moi durant le moment où les soldats m'embarquaient. Il savait que je n'avais plus longtemps à vivre et au fond, il avait raison. Les soldats m'ont amené dans une citadelle et j'ai passé la nuit dans une cellule à l'odeur douteuse. Evidemment, je n'ai presque pas dormi mais si seulement j'avais eu la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait le lendemain, peut-être aurais-je vécu cette nuit différemment.

Le matin, des soldats sont venus me chercher et m'ont amené devant un homme. Au premier regard, il paraît beau. Au second, cruel. Au troisième, j'ai eu des frissons. Il m'a toisé de son regard glacé et m'a fait immédiatement pensé à celui à qui j'avais dit que tout irait bien et que je ne craignais rien.

L'homme au regard de marbre se prénomme Edouard de Tyr et est capitaine d'un des nombreux régiments de croisés. Au début, je ne saisissais pas pourquoi un assassin collaborait avec un croisé puis je me suis vite rendue compte que cet homme savait y faire avec les interrogatoires.

Son plus grand plaisir a été de mettre la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il me répétait sans cesse que tout cela était de ma faute, que je l'obligeais à être indécent et que je n'avais qu'à dire ce qu'il voulait savoir pour qu'il redevienne un homme correct. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai finis par craquer. Frigorifiée, trempée et exténuée, j'ai quand même trouvé la force de lui cracher à la figure et d'insulter sa mère. Franchement, je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié.

- Tu répètes que tu veux devenir un assassin dans le seul but de détruire les assassins ! Cela n'a aucune logique !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé que les femmes n'avaient aucune logique … Misogyne, soufflais-je en penchant ma tête afin que le sang s'écoule plus facilement de mon nez.

Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dis ce qu'il voulait entendre ? En vérité, je présume que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas quitté mes pensées à un seul moment. Et pendant tout le temps de mon interrogatoire, j'attendais sa voix dans ma tête qui répétait et qui répétait : « Un assassin ne parle jamais, même sous la torture. Nous sommes conçus ainsi ». Finalement hors de lui, Edouard de Tyr m'a saisit par la nuque et a murmuré :

- Tu veux devenir comme eux ? Alors commençons par les bases !

Deux croisés m'ont empoigné afin de me maintenir immobile et un troisième a saisit mon bras gauche pour le plaquer fermement sur la table en bois qui me faisait face depuis peu mais contre laquelle Edouard avait éprouvé un grand plaisir à coller ma tête. Mon corps entier se crispa lorsque le soldat qui maintenait mon bras mit bien à plat ma main gauche et releva tous mes doigts à la limite du supportable, excepté l'annulaire. J'ai jeté un regard paniqué vers Edouard qui dégaina son épée et d'un mouvement précis, il me sectionna le doigt.

Jamais je n'aurais cru souffrir autant pour une si petite chose. C'est pourquoi je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur que doit ressentir une personne alors qu'une épée la traverse. Mon corps entier se convulsa tandis que je lâchais un hurlement strident. D'un même mouvement, les soldats me libèrent de leur emprise et je blottis immédiatement ma main contre moi, comme si le fait de la serrer et de la protéger de mon autre main valide pouvait atténuer la douleur.

Entre deux gémissements, je redressai la tête pour contempler le moignon restant sur la table. Cette infime partie de moi qui désormais ne m'appartenait plus. Mais curieusement, cette perte des deux dernières phalanges de mon annulaire me donna la force d'affronter le regard d'Edouard de Tyr lorsqu'il déclara :

- Bienvenue dans le clan !

Je répondis à sa remarque par un sourire en coin et à cet instant, j'eu l'étrange impression qu'il n'arrivera jamais à me faire céder et que son geste venait de se retourner contre lui. C'est donc d'une voix vacillante que je clama :

- Va en enfer.

- Moi non, mais toi Ada, c'est assuré.

D'un geste de la main, Edouard de Tyr ordonna à ses hommes de me ramener en cellule où je m'écroulais afin de sombrer dans un semi sommeil lancinant. Peu après ou longtemps après, je ne saurais le dire, la lourde porte en acier s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un corps dans un sale état.

- Regarde ce qu'il leur arrive à des gens comme toi ! cria une voix grave dans le couloir.

Je rampai alors pour mieux discerner l'individu et malgré la faible luminosité et les contusions qui altéraient son visage, je parviens à reconnaître l'assassin qui avait fait irruption dans la demeure d'Altaïr.

Dans un râle, il s'allongeât sur le dos et vu son état, j'en conclus qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre.

- Je t'ai vu. Tu cherchais Altaïr. Tu voulais de l'aide, réussis-je à expliquer.

L'homme tousse une bonne dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir dire :

- Oui … Al … Al Mualim m'avait ordonné de traquer les traîtres. Mais ils … ils étaient trop. Ils ont su que je … Al Mualim ne pardonne pas l'échec, je ne pouvais … avouer. Altaïr … Je lui ai demandé de l'aide … Il m'a … Il m'a …

L'assassin poussa ses derniers cris d'agonie et je ne pu m'empêcher de poser ma main valide sur son épaule pour le soutenir durant ses derniers instants. De faux pas en faux pas. Tous m'avaient conduit à l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement.

Sur un échafaud, une corde autour du cou, face à une foule en délire qui n'attend que ça. Que mon cou se rompe ou que je meure d'asphyxie. Alors je cherche du regard qu'elle est la dernière chose que je puisse fixer au moment de mourir. Au dessus de moi, un aigle pousse un cri et décrit un cercle dans le bleu infini du ciel. C'est sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'il m'est donné de voir avant de quitter définitivement cette terre.


	26. Chapitre 25

**_Youhou ( cri de joie, je précise ), mes 2 fans s'en sont allés pour laisser la place à 2 nouveaux ??  
En tout cas, merci à Nomad et à Marineb77 pour vos reviews ( et en plus ils sont d'accord entre eux, c'est-il pas mignon tout ça ?? ).  
Faites pas attention, je suis juste contente. Pas panique, je continue ... de publier parce qu'elle finit ( hein Raziel ... et si tu passes par là, continue à mettre des reviews dans ce genre là, on dirait que ça attire du monde mdrrr )._**

**_Alors bonne lecture à mes deux nouveaux lecteurs ( allez, allez, si y'en a d'autres ... hum ) :_**

* * *

D'un mouvement leste, je monte sur l'étalon et le lance immédiatement au galop. Plus vite je rejoindrais Acre, mieux je me sentirais. En effet, je dois avouer que ce jour et demi sans elle a été un véritable calvaire. Je me suis bien trop habitué à elle et cette soudaine dépendance me dépasse autant qu'elle me captive.

Le rapport que j'ai fait à Al Mualim s'est déroulé sans anicroche mais je dois avouer que mon maître me regarde d'un drôle d'œil. Il a des doutes, c'est certain. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il va agir en conséquence, je l'ignore. Mais si c'est le cas, je suis perdu, tout comme Zohra. Le trajet vers Acre est long, bien trop long, cependant je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ma monture donne déjà son maximum, alertant les soldats aux alentours, et je la force à maintenir ce rythme soutenu.

Tard, beaucoup plus tard, beaucoup trop tard selon moi, j'arrive enfin à Acre et pose pied à terre. En signe de récompense, je tapote le flanc de ma monture qui halète et a tout juste la force de se diriger vers un abreuvoir. Avec la technique habituelle, je franchis le poste de garde et m'aventure dans la ville. Au détour d'une rue, deux soldats discutent vivement :

- Je n'aime pas être ici !

- Tu préférais être à l'exécution de cette pauvre femme sur la place du quartier ouest ? Crois-moi, tu es très bien là où tu es !

Je me fige immédiatement à ses paroles et un horrible pressentiment s'empare de moi. Pourtant, je refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible. Deux jours. Deux jours et un petit peu plus. A-t-elle été condamnée à mort en seulement deux jours et un tout petit peu plus ? La connaissant, je répondrais oui, sans hésitation. Elle est capable de tout. Et tout est capable d'avoir raison d'elle. Bien sûr, elle est forte, mais pas au point de survivre à une exécution publique !

Comme un dératé, je me mets à courir à travers les rues de la ville, en priant pour arriver à temps. Une fois arrivé, je ralentis lorsqu'une foule se dresse entre moi et l'échafaud. Ce que j'y découvre me pétrifie mais soulève en même temps en moi une vague de rage sans précédent. Personne ne la tuera. J'ai tellement donné pour elle. Et je suis prêt à m'abandonner à elle. Je laisse cette rage se muer en colère et me fraye un passage à travers la foule qui acclame un croisé s'approchant du bord de l'échafaud :

- Aujourd'hui, une hérétique de plus va quitter cette terre pour brûler en enfer. Soyons tous témoins des conséquences d'un détournement de la seule voie juste.

De mes mains, je pousse doucement les personnes tout en sentant la colère bouillir sous ma peau.

- Meurtres, mensonges, blasphèmes, tous ses péchés ne lui apporteront que la damnation éternelle !

Seul Allah sait à quel point cet homme va souffrir pour avoir osé.

- Aujourd'hui, justice sera faite.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de sa mort. Peu importe qui il est, peu importe quelle est son importance, il va payer. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je constate qu'une vingtaine de gardes couvrent les lieux et c'est bien loin de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Le croisé s'avance vers Zohra et lui parle. Je suis encore trop éloigné pour entendre ces paroles mais je distingue Zohra répondre et la possibilité qu'elle soit en train de lui rétorquer une de ses réparties cinglantes est la touche finale qui transforme mon courage en témérité.

Une cloche résonne au lointain mais je ne me concentre que sur mon objectif. A quelques mètres de l'estrade, des soldats retiennent la foule en appétit et je m'approche furtivement d'eux. Je vois Zohra lever les yeux au ciel et je l'accompagne pour découvrir ce qui a attiré son regard. L'aigle au dessus de nous me donne l'élan nécessaire pour me lancer. Je sors ma lame rétractable et embroche le garde le plus proche de moi. Un vague de panique s'emparent des citoyens et les soldats sont rapidement submergés.

Sans perdre de vue le croisé, je m'élance à toute allure et bondis sur l'échafaud, me servant du rebord en bois comme appui. En l'air, je recule mon bras gauche et comme une masse, je tombe sur lui, perforant son cou de ma lame. Je ne suis pas soulagé pour autant. N'accordant pas plus d'importance au croisé, je me redresse et sors mon épée afin de m'occuper des quelques gardes qui nous ont rejoint sur l'échafaud.

Ces derniers sont rapidement neutralisés et alors que j'allais me diriger vers Zohra, une flèche se plante dans la partie supérieure de mon bras droit. Je chancelle sur le coup tant en sachant parfaitement que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai complètement négligé les archers et je le sais que trop bien. Rapidement, je retire la flèche, range mon épée, sors ma lame rétractable et coupe la corde que Zohra a autour du cou. Elle est salement amochée mais ses yeux ont gardé leur vigueur et à cet instant, ils me font devenir tout-puissant.

Je saisis donc Zohra dans mes bras et la porte afin de quitter promptement la place. Même s'il elle n'est pas bien lourde, je faiblis très vite, la plaie à mon bras n'aidant en rien les choses. Pourtant, je tiendrais, quitte à tout donner. Je l'amènerais en lieu sûr.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

A l'instant où j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je ne me souviens pas de les avoir fermés. Et une fois de plus, j'ouvre les yeux sur un lieu totalement inconnu. A première vue, il n'a pas l'air en ruine, c'est déjà ça. Je réalise alors que j'ai repris du poil de la bête, hormis mon pauvre corps courbaturé et ankylosé qui s'était à peine remit des mauvais traitements d'un certain assassin. En parlant de ce dit assassin …

C'est en me redressant que je constate que je suis allongée sur des coussins très confortables et que la pièce, malgré sa petite taille, est plutôt agréable. Une fontaine collée au mur me fait face, quelques pigeons picorent des graines disposées non loin et une grille, composée d'une ouverture, fait office de toit et laisse entrer de timides rayons de soleil.

Je me mets assisse et mon regard est immédiatement attiré par une forme derrière moi. Egalement placé sur des coussins, il est là, la tête habituellement penchée, m'empêchant d'apercevoir ses yeux. Une foule de sentiments s'empare de moi alors que je l'observe et il est très difficile de faire la part des choses parmi eux. J'ignore même lequel d'entre eux prédomine. Soudain, Altaïr retire le poignard du fourreau situé dans son dos et s'approche de moi.

Immobile, je ne cligne même pas des yeux et n'éprouve aucune crainte. A tort ou à raison ? Je présume qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécut, la raison l'emporte très largement. En effet, il saisit avec douceur mes mains encore menottées, dont l'une d'entre elle ne cesse de m'envoyer des décharges de douleur aiguë, puis tente de crocheter la serrure de son arme.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait auparavant car je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Je relève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux mais rien n'y fait, sa tête est toujours penchée. A l'instant où il parvient à m'ôter les menottes, je repousse délicatement sa capuche de ma seule main encore entière. Le capuchon tombe dans son dos et je peux enfin contempler son visage en entier. La tristesse et la douleur que je lis dans ses yeux me sidèrent tant que des larmes ne tardent pas à couler le long de mes joues. A vrai dire, je présume que c'est un trop plein d'émotions qui doit être évacué de toute urgence.

Je ne cherche donc pas à me retenir et pleure tout en gardant mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras à sangloter toutes les larmes de mon corps. En tout sincérité, ça fait du bien. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et pourtant, je n'ose pas poser les mains sur lui, de peur de tâcher sa tenue. Un spasme me secoue et je devine qu'il n'est pas dû à mon chagrin mais à un fou rire refoulé. Tout cela est sacrement ironique tout de même.

Ses deux mains me serrent fermement contre lui et ma tête s'est callée naturellement au creux de son cou. Je suis bien là et j'aimerais y rester pendant encore longtemps. Mais je me ressaisis avec toute la volonté dont je peux faire preuve et m'écarte de lui. Il ne fait rien pour me retenir et une fois qu'une distance raisonnable nous sépare, il jette un coup d'œil à mes mains et suggère :

- Je vais soigner ça.

Avec rapidité, Altaïr se lève et passe dans une pièce derrière lui que je n'avais pas remarqué. Cependant, il ne tarde pas à revenir avec un pot en terre et un tissu blanc dans les mains. Après s'être rassit à mes côtés et toujours avec douceur, il saisit ma main gauche et entreprend d'appliquer une sorte d'onguent sur mon doigt mutilé

Je grimace sur le coup et trouve la chose très désagréable. Malgré tout, je tiens bon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini et enveloppe mon doigt dans le tissu blanc. La dextérité avec laquelle il fait passer le tissu entre mes doigts puis autour de mon poignet me perturbe. J'en déduis donc :

- Je présume que ce n'est pas ta première fois.

Il sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

- C'est beaucoup plus facile sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur soi-même.

Dès qu'il a noué le tissu et s'est assuré qu'il tenait bien, Altaïr pose sa main gauche sur la mienne et je ne parviens pas à réprimer un frisson. Ce geste est trop symbolique à mon goût.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Tu es en vie, me coupe-t-il. C'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu veux, va te changer et te nettoyer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et alors que j'allais tenter de me lever, il se redresse avant moi et m'offre sa main. Je la fixe un court laps de temps puis la saisit avec assurance de ma main valide. Sur son visage, je lis de la satisfaction et j'ai bien envie de dire quelque chose de significatif mais rien ne me vient. Au moment de passer dans l'autre pièce, je trouve enfin une réplique :

- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne vas pas en profiter ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et rétorque d'un ton enjoué :

- Ce n'est pas les occasions qui m'ont manqué et pourtant je n'ai rien fait.

Je lui souris franchement avant de disparaître de la pièce où un comptoir en bois occupe la partie droite et la plupart des murs sont occupés par des étagères recouvertes de livres, pots et choses en tout genre. Au milieu se trouve un seau d'eau ainsi qu'une tenue neuve et j'entreprends de faire ma toilette. A une main, ce n'est pas vraiment facile étant donné que j'essaie de mouiller le moins possible le bandage qu'il m'a fait.

Une fois plus ou moins propre et changée, j'utilise un bout de tissu de mon ancienne tenue afin de nouer mes cheveux derrière ma tête puis je retourne dans la pièce initiale et me rassoie près d'Altaïr. Il pose alors sur moi un regard doux en demandant :

- Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

Par conséquent, je me mets à raconter mon histoire. Il ne m'interrompt pas et se contente de m'écouter avec attention. Lorsque j'arrive au bout de mon épopée, il reste muet et j'ignore ce que ce silence peut laisser supposer. Je prends donc les devants en déclarant :

- Merci. Pour ce que tu as fais. C'était risqué et tu n'y étais pas obligé.

Altaïr se contente de me fixer et je remarque alors qu'un bandage entoure une partie de son bras droit. Une flèche se plantant à cet endroit précis me revient subitement en mémoire. Je rajoute donc en indiquant cette zone de ma main entière :

- D'autant plus, que tu as été blessé.

- Pas qu'à cet endroit, réplique-t-il évasivement.

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir seule, conclut-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je le voulais et rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire ou dire n'aurait changé ça.

- J'aurais pu te droguer puis te séquestrée, suggère-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt un expert en la matière.

Il me sourit et automatiquement, je fais de même. Je suis là, assisse, face à lui et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie de franchir ce petit mètre qui nous sépare pour … Pour quoi au juste ? Lui montrer ma gratitude d'une manière franchement osée ? Pas si osée que ça si on résume tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous depuis notre rencontre. Alors, j'esquive mon envie en déblatérant bêtement :

- Quand même, tu es arrivé juste à temps. Une minute de plus et …

Le fait de me repasser la scène dans ma tête me procure une flopé de frissons. J'ai réellement frôlé la mort. Et je dois ma vie à l'homme face à moi. Putain, c'est quand même quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que cela vient de bouleverser la façon dont je perçois cet homme. Et me voilà revenue à ma foutue envie. Rapide phrase balancée :

- Au fait, on est où ?

- Au bureau.

- Ah.

- Tu as posé la question pour la formalité ou tu le savais déjà ? demande sournoisement Altaïr.

- J'ai beau être renseignée, je ne suis jamais entrée dans un bureau ! me défendé-je en levant mes mains en signe de reddition.

Son regard dévie sur ma main gauche et je crois que ma blessure le perturbe autant qu'elle me fait mal. Je fixe à mon tour mon pauvre doigt mutilé et me met à penser qu'une fois guérie et sans le bandage, ma main aura un drôle d'aspect avec ce doigt en moins. Enfin, ce bout de doigt en moins. Une fois encore, je parle histoire de changer l'atmosphère :

- Mais il n'est pas censé y avoir un chef de cellule ?

- J'y trouvé ceci sur le comptoir en arrivant.

Altaïr sort une plume ensanglantée de sa ceinture et la garde dans les mains alors que je constate :

- Ca veut tout dire.

- Oui. Acre est à eux.

- Même si Edouard n'en a jamais rien dit, il avait l'air sacrément bien renseigné lui aussi, lâché-je.

- Edouard ? répète-t-il sans comprendre en rangeant la plume.

- Edouard de Tyr. L'homme qui m'a torturé, qui a voulu me pendre et qui a finit … de la meilleure façon dont il aurait pu finir. On peut dire que tu as réalisé mon plus profond désir.

Je ne réalise la portée de mes mots que trop tard. Enfin, ils ne sont pas si expressifs mais vu la tension entre nous deux, ils ont plus d'impact aujourd'hui qu'il y a trois jours. Pourtant, il reste assit, à me fixer, parfaitement immobile, mais c'est comme si je le sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. Très perturbant tout cela. En respirant profondément, je détourne mon regard et tente d'apaiser ce qui s'éveille doucement en moi. Mais Altaïr s'en charge à la perfection en suggérant :

- Tu devrais te reposer encore. Après ce que tu as vécu, tu en as besoin.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête tout en pensant que son idée est loin d'être idiote étant donné que mon corps entier est une plaie. Pourtant, il me semble que j'arrive à surmonter cela. Parce qu'il est près de moi ? J'allais m'allonger lorsque Altaïr se lève et se dirige vers la pièce d'à côté. Perturbée, je questionne :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais fouiller pour voir s'il n'y a pas une note ou un indice quelconque laissé par le chef de cellule concernant toute cette affaire.

N'avait-il pas eu tout le temps de le faire auparavant, alors que j'étais endormie ? Ne voulant pas me lancer là dedans, je déclare donc :

- Reste près de moi.

- Je suis juste là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non. Je voulais dire près de moi.

D'un signe de tête, j'indique les coussins à ma droite en espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement cependant, il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit à mes côtés. Je m'allonge donc dos à lui, sur le côté gauche.

Une main se positionne sur mon ventre et s'y calle avec douceur. Lentement, une agréable chaleur enveloppe mon dos et un souffle chaud se propage sur ma nuque. Une autre main effleure le haut de mon crâne et mes cheveux. Cette présence, aussi chaude que réconfortante, me fait un bien fou et m'apaise plus que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis un an. Ces bras ont quelque chose de protecteur et je m'y abandonne sans aucune crainte.

Mon cœur se serre subitement lorsqu'une certaine nuit dans une demeure en ruine me revient en mémoire. Ce rêve. Est-ce un rêve ou simplement la réalité ? Ou peut-être une vision. Bien sûr. Dès demain j'essaierais de marcher sur l'eau. Balayant vite fait bien fait toutes ces pensées beaucoup trop complexes pour la situation actuelle, je retourne me délecter de sa présence et ce sans aucune once de remord, pour une fois.


	27. Chapitre 26

**_Merci Marineb77 ! Et tant pis si t'as pas le temps de me reviewer correctement, j'apprécie déjà que tu apprécies!  
_****_Tu suis cette fic depuis le début ou tu es tombée dessus y'a pas longtemps ??_**

**_Même chose pour toi Nomad ! Et toujours d'accord avec Marineb77 ?? mdrr_**

**_Ah, je voudrais vous prévenir que je pars en vacances 2 semaines et j'aurais pas Internet, donc ... pas de publication. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrêtera pas, c'est juste une pause, dès que je reviens, je publie direct. Alors, patience et accrochez-vous mdrrr._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Je pourrais partir. Son souffle régulier m'a apprit qu'elle s'est assoupie et désormais ma présence à ses côtés n'est plus nécessaire. Mais si elle s'éveillait alors que je tente de me dégager ? Je ne voudrais pas prendre ce risque, maintenant qu'elle a trouvé un semblant de repos.

Qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner exactement ? Je suis bien là et je veux y rester. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et aussi compliqué. Chaque bouffée d'air inspirée m'enivre de son odeur et m'éloigne un peu plus de toute raison. Je veux être fou. Je veux croire que je puisse exister dans ses yeux autrement que la première fois où je m'y suis vu.

Je me laisse donc aller à son parfum étourdissant et savoure chaque instant qui s'écoule. Tout aurait pu finir il y a quelques heures. Si elle était morte, j'ignore ce que je serais devenu mais il y aurait mieux valait ne plus m'approcher pendant très longtemps. Si jamais on me l'ôtait, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je deviendrais fou. La folie ou la folie ? Est-ce réellement mes deux uniques possibilités ? Je peux être un fou heureux ou un fou malheureux. N'existe-t-il aucune autre alternative ?

La première chose que je discerne en ouvrant les yeux est son visage au dessus du mien. Je réalise donc immédiatement que je me suis trop laissé aller et que je me suis endormi. Mais après tout, cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas fait une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Je reporte mes réflexions à plus tard, trop troublé par son visage si près du mien et ses yeux qui analysent chaque parcelle des miens.

- C'est étrange, lâche-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- De te voir dormir.

Ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de révélation, je hausse les sourcils et esquisse un sourire. Avec suffisamment de lenteur pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter, je me redresse et m'assoie. Cette position me met bien trop mal à l'aise.

- Et tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? questionné-je.

- Assez pour voir que tu ne ronflais pas et qu'aucun filet de bave ne coulait le long de ton menton, rétorque-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Une chance pour moi.

Un court silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne dise, un peu embarrassée :

- J'ai omis quelque chose

- Je parle dans mon sommeil ? tenté-je à moitié sérieux en rajustant que le bandage toujours autour de ma main droite.

Elle répond à ma phrase par un sourire et je me rends compte que j'en ai eu droit plus en quelques heures qu'en quelques jours.

- Non, précise-t-elle. Dans ma cellule, lorsque j'étais … il y avait cet homme, celui qui est venu frapper à ta porte alors que nous nous trouvions chez toi. Tu m'as dis de le neutraliser car il ne cesserait de nous harceler. La raison pour laquelle il te harcelait est parce qu'il avait découvert cette résistance. Et Al Mualim l'avait chargé de régler cette affaire.

A ces mots, je ne peux retenir une expression de contrariété.

- Il a deux choses qui me dérangent. Al Mualim ? répété-je en la fixant avec insistance.

- Cesse de te focaliser là-dessus, semble-t-elle s'exaspérer. Oui, j'en sais beaucoup et alors ? Je ne suis pas digne de prononcer le nom du grand maître ?

- Maintenant si.

Afin d'appuyer mes paroles, je glisse un regard vers sa main gauche. Zohra suit mes yeux et fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne saisit pas la force de cette blessure. Tout ce que ce doigt en moins symbolise pour mes frères et moi.

- Quelle est la deuxième chose qui te dérange ? change-t-elle de sujet tout en redressant la tête.

- Tu as dit qu'Al Mualim l'avait chargé. Pourquoi du passé ?

- Il est mort. J'étais là lorsqu'il rendu son dernier soupir.

Aussi irrité qu'affecté, je détourne mon regard et laisse mes yeux contempler les coussins. Tout ceci est strictement de ma faute. Si, dès le début, j'avais ne serait-ce qu'écouter cet homme, tout serait alors différent. Mais non, il a fallu que je me croie supérieur et que je le néglige comme je néglige tous les autres. Le goût amer du malaise m'assaille une fois de plus et s'accompagne désormais de la culpabilité.

- Si tu ressens du remord à cet instant, je veux bien être pendue.

Je reporte donc mon attention sur Zohra et découvre avec surprise sa mine joviale.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Je sais. Et c'est loin d'être nouveau.

Pourquoi paraît-elle alors si détachée ?

- Tu étais à deux doigts de payer le prix fort pour mon erreur, rappelé-je.

- A vrai dire, juste à un doigt, remarque-t-elle en levant sa main gauche.

Ma mine éberluée doit l'intriguer car elle semble obligée de se justifier après avoir baissé sa main :

- Rien n'arrive sans raison. Mon père répétait sans cesse cela. Alors peut-être que tu as ignoré volontairement cet homme mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à moi. Cet assassin est mort, j'ai perdu un doigt et pourtant, si ces deux événements peuvent me permettre de voir quel homme tu es réellement, ils sont donc loin d'être inutile. Et sans raison. Mon père croyait un peu trop en le destin.

- Aurait-il cru que sa mort était nécessaire pour notre rencontre ? questionné-je avec intérêt.

- Non, il tenait bien trop à la vie.

- Oh.

- Et puis de toute façon, tu ne peux changer le passé alors …, laisse-t-elle planer. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

- Ce que je vais faire maintenant, rectifié-je en me mettant rapidement sur mes pieds.

Evidemment, Zorah fait de même et nous nous retrouvons debout, face à face, alors que j'explique à son air interrogatif :

- Tu as assez souffert. Et cette mission ne te concerne en rien.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie pour l'instant et si je peux t'être utile, je le ferais. Alors n'essaye pas de m'évincer une fois de plus.

Afin d'appuyer sa position, elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine mais ne tarde pas à esquisser une grimace de douleur lorsque sa main gauche agrippe trop fermement son bras droit. C'est comme cela au début. On oublie que l'on a ce doigt en moins et les signaux de la plaie qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Zohra décroise donc les bras et les laisse simplement pendre le long du corps.

- Vu tout ce qui t'es arrivé en à peine deux jours, je préfère te tenir à l'écart de tout cela, rétorqué-je.

La jeune femme se pince légèrement la lèvre inférieure, juste assez pour que je trouve ce geste fascinant bien qu'en lui-même il ne représente rien de plus qu'un mordillement de lèvre. Mes yeux restent alors bloqués sur ses lèvres et je ne parviens pas à m'en détacher.

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

D'abord, je crois qu'elle fait allusion à mon regard appuyé mais je réalise rapidement qu'elle parle de ma dernière réplique. J'explicite donc en la fixant dans les yeux :

- Tu es libre.

Ma phrase semble lui faire l'effet d'une gifle mais malgré tout, je poursuis :

- Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble. Refais ta vie. Mais je te déconseille Jérusalem, on ne sait jamais.

Résolu à bien faire passer le message, je rabats la capuche sur ma tête d'un geste souple, me dirige vers la fontaine contre le mur de gauche et m'apprête à l'escalader ainsi que le mur afin de quitter le bureau. C'est lorsque que je suis sur la fontaine qu'elle déclare :

- Et tu vas partir comme ça ?

Je me retourne pour lui répondre en écartant les bras :

- Qu'est-ce qui me retiens ?

Sous l'effet de la réflexion ou de l'exaspération, je l'ignore, elle fronce expressivement les yeux et m'observe avec sévérité.

- Honnêtement, je me le demande, lâche-t-elle.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, adieu.

J'exécute donc un demi-tour et à l'instant où j'allais m'élancer pour m'agripper au mur, une voix derrière moi lance :

- On joue au jeu de qui craquera le premier, c'est cela ?

Toujours dos à elle, je souris aux anges. J'en étais sur. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir. Et si elle l'avait fait, j'avoue que j'aurais été dans une belle impasse.

- Alors dans ce cas, je présume que j'ai perdu, confie-t-elle.

Je fais demi-tour une fois de plus en annonçant :

- Sais-tu que ça pourrait être un syndrome ? Le fait de d'éprouver de la sympathie et de partager le point de vue de son geôlier.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'es plus.

- C'est vrai, approuvé-je.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel nous nous cessons de nous regarder, moi toujours perché sur la fontaine et elle debout parmi les coussins.

- Tu ne veux pas que je parte ? tenté-je bien qu'un refus m'effraye.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

La rapidité et la sincérité de sa réponse me souffle. Mais bien sûr, vient la répartie salée qui va avec :

- Mais admets que jamais tu n'aurais escaladé ce mur.

Je saute donc de la fontaine et m'avance lentement vers elle. Une fois face à elle et extrêmement proche, je confesse en appuyant chacun de mes mots :

- Je n'aurais jamais escaladé ce mur.

- C'est beau l'honnêteté.

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui soit beau.

A cet instant, je me serrais bien emparé de ses lèvres mais la peur de la brusquer est si forte que je reste figé sur place, perdu au fond de ses perturbants yeux. Elle est aussi troublée que moi, je le sens. Pourtant elle demeure immobile également.

- Et maintenant ? questionne-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Al Mualim m'a donné quelques informations dont une piste qu'il serait intéressant que nous suivions.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, souffle-t-elle.

Je le sais pertinemment. Mais le fait est que si je n'attire pas mon attention sur un autre sujet, je ne répondrais plus de moi sous peu. Et je ne le désire pas. La pire des choses qui puisse arriver est de lui confirmer que j'ai bel et bien une idée derrière la tête. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Pas totalement du moins. Je ne dois pas faire d'impair.

- Nous nous rendrons à Damas, éludé-je une seconde fois.

Zohra détourne la tête un instant tout en demeurant muette puis demande enfin :

- Pourquoi Damas ?

- Al Mualim m'a apprit que certains de nos frères avaient également été en contact avec les membres de cette résistance. D'après eux, le responsable de tout cela se trouve à Damas.

- Le chef ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Alors allons à Damas.

Le ton de sa voix est loin d'être enthousiaste si bien que je me demande ce qu'elle désire exactement. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, fais demi-tour et escalade la fontaine puis le mur afin de me retrouver sur un toit ensoleillé de Jérusalem.

De là haut, je tends la main vers Zohra qui est déjà montée sur la fontaine et l'aide à se hisser. Elle l'a saisit sans aucune hésitation. C'est peu je le sais, mais selon moi, cela démontre un certain degré de confiance. Le regard qu'elle me lance une fois sur le toit confirme ma théorie. Plus de haine, plus de mépris. Seulement un regard curieux, désireux de me voir tel que je suis réellement. Plus une petite nuance de je ne sais quoi qui me pousse à croire que je commence à exister autrement que sous l'appellation « assassin de son père et de son lieutenant ». D'un geste qui se veut tendre, je rabats la capuche de son vêtement sur sa tête tout en pensant qu'il y a toujours risque que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle me fixe d'un air surpris mais ne dis et ne fais rien. Cette absence de réaction commence à me déplaire et me tend à penser qu'elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Je lui tourne lui donc le dos et me mets en route sur le toit. Zohra ne tarde pas à me suivre et nous quittons les hauteurs par le biais d'une échelle. Toujours avec furtivité, nous laissons Jérusalem derrière nous et, après nous être emparés de deux montures, nous nous mettons en route vers Damas. Le voyage se déroule dans un calme paisible et à cet instant, je me contente d'apprécier sa présence. Néanmoins, cette tranquillité finit par être troublée, non sans que j'en ressente un peu de satisfaction :

- Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de femme assassin ?

Un large sourire vient étirer mes lèvres alors que je continue à fixer l'horizon face à moi.

- Pourquoi ? me moqué-je gentiment.

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-elle avec détermination mais également avec un sourire.

- Parce que ce n'est pas leur domaine.

- Pourquoi chaque homme possède en lui une part de machisme et de misogynie ? réplique-t-elle avec un brin de colère.

Je tire sur les rênes de mon cheval afin de le faire ralentir légèrement avant d'expliquer :

- Lorsque je dis que ce n'est pas leur domaine, j'entends par là qu'elles sont bien plus utiles ailleurs.

- Où ça ? Aux fourneaux, près des enfants, à vos pieds ?

- Laisse-moi finir.

Zohra me jette un regard incendiaire mais me permet malgré tout de poursuivre :

- A nos côtés. Et non sur le terrain. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont mariés et ne parviendraient pas à trouver un semblant de sérénité sans leur femme.

Volontairement, je reste muet un moment avant d'ajouter :

- Et je ne suis pas machiste, ni misogyne. A vrai dire, à bien des égards, je trouve que les femmes surpassent les hommes.

- Allons, tu dis cela pour me flatter ! s'amuse-t-elle.

- Est-ce réellement nécessaire ?

Elle m'observe un instant sans comprendre puis finit par détourner le regard sans que je sache si elle a comprit le sens de mes propos.

- Et la femme qui t'apporte un semblant de sérénité, où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Alors que beaucoup d'entre nous considèrent le mariage comme une bénédiction, les autres se préfèrent solitaires. Ils estiment que pour faire ce que nous faisons, nous nous devons de demeurer seuls, détachés de tous, en exil dans nos propres retranchements. Je suis un de ceux là.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironise-t-elle. Tu comptes changer d'avis ?

- Si une bonne raison m'est donnée, alors oui, confié-je.

Je glisse un regard vers elle et constate qu'elle sourit très légèrement. Je l'ai touché. C'est déjà beaucoup. Nous continuons alors notre voyage dans un nouveau calme jusqu'à ce que, une fois de plus, Zohra l'interrompe :

- Où irons-nous une fois à Damas ? Au bureau ?

- Non, ce serait bien trop risqué. Nous irons chez un ami.

- Quoi ?! Attends, attends, répète moi un peu ça !

Je tourne la tête vers elle pour découvrir son air amusé et espiègle. C'est donc en toute honnêteté que j'avoue :

- Oui, j'ai bien un ami.

- Alors c'est possible ?

- Oui. Et je comprends que tu puisses en douter étant donné que j'ai montré les pires aspects de ma personnalité en ta présence.

- Pas que les pires, lâche-t-elle dans un murmure.

J'aurais bien envie de lui faire développer la chose mais je me contente de poursuivre mes explications :

- C'est un ami de longue date et je sais que chez lui nous serons en sécurité.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est pu rejoindre cette résistance ? questionne-t-elle.

- Non. Pas lui. Pas Haris, assuré-je avec conviction.

- Si tu le dis.

Le silence reprend le dessus et ce jusqu'à notre arrivée à Damas. Face aux portes de la ville, nous posons pied à terre et Zohra confie :

- De toutes les villes que j'ai pu contempler, Damas reste la plus belle à mes yeux.

- Pourquoi vivre à Jérusalem dans ce cas ?

- J'y possède tout. Rectification, j'y possédais tout.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction afin de rencontrer ses yeux et déclare :

- Toujours la même rengaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Excuse-moi que cela soit si important à mes yeux ! s'emporte-t-elle.

Tout en me mettant à avancer vers la lourde porte gardée, je détache mon attention d'elle, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre en faisant quelques rapides foulées pour revenir à mon niveau :

- Et donne moi une bonne raison pour tirer un trait sur ces événements !

- C'est du passé.

- Mais le fait de t'avoir constamment dans ma ligne de mire n'arrange rien ! C'est comme remuer un couteau dans une plaie. Tu remues, tu remues, tu remues, scande-t-elle en imitant le geste avec sa main droite.

- Remue si tu veux, mais sois plus discrète, ordonné-je, conscient que certains regards commencent à se poser sur nous.

Il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que, suite à mes paroles, Zohra s'est immédiatement arrêtée sur place. C'est donc en maugréant que je fais demi-tour avant de la rejoindre puis je lance :

- Quoi encore ?

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, réplique-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Mais comme la fois précédente, son doigt lui fait mal et elle abandonne son geste en crachant :

- Et je déteste ce doigt !

- Quand je fais quoi ? tenté-je de comprendre.

- Quand tu me rabaisses, quand tu me rabroues, quand tu m'envoies promener !

- Ce … ce n'est pas volontaire, révélé-je. Je ne veux pas te blesser, crois-moi.

- Mais pourtant, c'est plus fort que toi ! rétorque-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Une longue vie de rabaissement, rabrouement et d'envois promener. Excuse-moi de ne pas changer du jour au lendemain, même si je le voudrais. Dès fois.

- Dès fois ? interroge-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

- Quand je suis avec toi.

Zohra reste bouche bée sur le coup et je profite de sa faiblesse temporaire pour m'approcher d'elle. D'un rapide mouvement, je lui dépose un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres et m'écarte tout aussi prestement. Oui, j'ai craqué. Et je ne compte pas faire preuve de volonté pendant bien longtemps.

Tout comme la fois dans le cimetière, elle reste immobile, sûrement en proie à quelques réflexions complexes. Je tente donc :

- Où sont passées tes réparties cinglantes ?

- Elles s'en sont allées lorsque j'ai commencé à me faire draguer par l'homme qui a tué mon père et Slimane.

- Toujours la même rengaine, n'est-ce pas ? répété-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Excuse-moi que cela soit si important à mes yeux.

- Tu comptes refaire la même scène dans le seul but de recevoir un nouveau baiser ?

- Parce que tu appelles ça un baiser ?! s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- C'est vrai que tu dois t'y connaître toi, lâché-je avec perfidie tout en reprenant ma route vers la porte de Damas.

- Tout à fait ! se défend-elle en marchant à mes côtés. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses que j'ai déjà fait !

- Ah oui ? Avec qui ? questionné-je subitement en stoppant net afin de l'avoir face à moi.

- Avec Slimane, assure-t-elle avec aplomb en s'arrêtant également.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour cela que la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu repoussais ses avances.

Ses yeux se plissent et semblent m'incérer sur place.

- Le propre d'assassin est d'observer, rétorqué-je.

- Je croyais que c'était d'assassiner.

- Egalement. Mais je suis un homme, je peux faire deux choses à la fois.

- Et nous voilà repartis dans le machisme ! clame-t-elle.

Sa mine à moitié scandalisée m'incite à croire qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas sérieux et que je compte juste la faire réagir. Cédant à toutes mes envies, je déclare donc :

- Tout à fait ! Et puisque tu ne me crois pas, je vais te le prouver. Je peux te faire taire et te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser en même temps.

D'un geste souple, je l'attire à moi et m'empare fougueusement de ses lèvres. Une de mes mains se calle au creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre se perd quelque part au milieu de son dos. Avec insistance, je plaque ma langue sur mes lèvres, bien décidé à la forcer à approfondir ce baiser. Soudain, comme si elle se réveillait subitement, Zohra se colle davantage contre moi et je frémis lorsque ma langue rencontre enfin la sienne. Ses deux mains se posent avec douceur sur ma taille alors que nous nous cessons de nous embrasser.

C'est tellement délicieux. Depuis combien de temps désirais-je cela ? Sûrement depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle mais j'ai été bien trop perturbé pour le réaliser. Mon cœur se met à déchirer ma poitrine et une vague de désir s'empare de moi. J'en veux plus.

La main droite de Zohra agrippe fermement le tissu de mon habit tandis que son souffle court m'indique qu'elle est loin de détester la chose et dans le seul but de la fondre, je mords avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure. Cependant, à ce geste, elle s'écarte doucement de moi, m'obligeant à stopper ce baiser. J'ôte mes mains d'elle tout en l'observant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle impose une distance entre nous deux. Un peu penaud, j'ignore quoi dire et me mets presque à regretter mon geste. Non. Je ne regrette rien.

- Et toi qui ne voulais pas attirer l'attention, lâche-t-elle d'une voix timide en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil aux alentours où des badauds nous fixent d'un drôle d'air.

- Ca en valait la peine, confié-je.

Un silence s'installe et je ne sais quoi dire pour le rompre. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui trouve les mots justes :

- En tout cas, tu avais raison. Tu sais faire deux choses à la fois.

Je souris largement en répondant :

- Evidemment. Je parie que Slimane n'embrassait pas aussi bien.

Zohra sourit à son tour et après s'être rapprochée, elle m'administre une gentille tape sur le torse en rétorquant :

- Ca reste à voir.

Puis elle me contourne pour se diriger vers la porte de la ville. Je reste un moment dos à elle, un sourire toujours accroché à mes lèvres et me décide enfin à la suivre. Nous passons près des gardes sans éveiller aucun soupçon et pénétrons finalement dans Damas. A l'intérieure de la ville, je nous mène jusqu'à la demeure de Haris et une fois sur place, je toque précipitamment à la porte. A mes côtés, Zohra s'appuie contre le mur et me fixe avec intérêt, si bien que j'interroge :

- Qu'y a-t il ?

- Je me demande à quoi peux bien ressembler ton ami.

Ca veut dire quoi cela au juste ? Je la regarde donc en répondant, tout en pesant chaque de mes mots :

- Il est marié.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? s'étonne-t-elle en se dégageant du mur sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ne vas pas l'aguicher dans le seul but de me faire enrager, dis-je d'un ton presque désinvolte.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! s'offusque-t-elle, outrée.

- Evidemment que non.

Elle allait rétorquer lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaît mon vieil ami. Face à lui, je redresse la tête afin de me faire reconnaître.

- Altaïr ! Je t'en prie entre ! invite-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste, en s'écartant afin de me laisser la place pour passer.

- Paix et sérénité Haris, le salué-je en demeurant immobile.

- A toi aussi mon ami, bien que ces mots ne veuillent plus dire grand-chose par les temps qui courent.

- Ainsi donc tu es au courant.

- Oui, mais je t'en prie, rentre. Nous allons en discuter à l'intérieur.

Je m'exécute et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Zohra, restée en retrait cachée par le mur, fait son entrée. Je présume qu'elle ignore comment saluer Haris car elle reste muette sur le seuil.

- Que nous as-tu amené là Altaïr ? Un novice ? questionne mon ami.

- Haris, voici Ada. C'est une longue histoire que je préfère demeurer secrète.

- Comme bon te semble. Je t'en prie Ada, incite Haris d'un geste du bras.

Un peu hésitante, Zohra finit quand même par s'avancer dans la demeure en lâchant :

- Merci Haris.

Ce dernier nous guide jusqu'à son salon où sa femme nous accueille tout aussi chaleureusement.

- Altaïr, tu connais déjà Beha. Alors, Ada, voici ma femme Beha.

- Soyez les bienvenus chez nous, déclare la jeune femme.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose avant que nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet ? propose Haris. Car je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite amicale que tu me fais là Altaïr, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

- Si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre un bon bain et mettre des vêtements plus agréables.

Je me retourne afin de regarder Zohra. Elle ne se gêne pas la petite. Bien entendu, Beha accepte et les deux femmes partent ensemble à l'étage, me laissant seul avec Haris, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Nous nous asseyons sur les canapés et mon hôte nous sert un verre de thé à la menthe à chacun. Après avoir ôté la capuche de ma tête, je savoure une gorgée du breuvage puis entame la discussion sur le sujet qui me préoccupe :

- Tu es donc au courant de la résistance.

- Pire, ils ont tenté de m'y enrôler, avoue Haris en reposant son verre. Mais j'ai la chance d'être respecté en tant que maître et mon refus n'a pas entraîné ma mort.

- Etrange. Personne ne m'a proposé de les rejoindre.

- Voyons Altaïr ! Le premier homme qui te proposerait une telle chose se retrouverait vite assommé puis conduit devant Al Mualim. Tu es l'un des plus fidèles. Tous nos frères le savent.

Le plus fidèle. Désormais, je ne suppose que je ne le suis plus. Pourtant, j'approuve d'un hochement de tête avant de poursuivre :

- Que sais-tu exactement ?

- Toute cette mascarade est conduite par Bachar. Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, me rappelé-je.

- Maintenant il l'est. Il se pavane dans sa demeure du quartier sud-ouest et se considère aussi sage qu'Al Mualim. Une dizaine de nos frères sont à son service.

- Je suis ici pour mettre fin à tout ça, avoué-je en saisissant mon verre.

- Le contraire m'aurait été. Al Mualim t'en a chargé n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en avalant une gorgé, j'approuve d'un signe de tête et Haris lance :

- C'est une bonne chose. On peut déjà considérer cette histoire comme du passé révolu.

- Je l'espère.

Haris fronce les sourcils et réplique :

- Fut un temps tu aurais répondu affirmativement. Et là, je n'ai droit qu'à une hypothétique réponse positive. Cette Ada serait-elle en train de t'attendrir ?


	28. Chapitre 27

**_Merci Marineb77 pour tes compliments ! Ben oui lol, c'est bien moi qui est inventé toute l'histoire ! Enfin, disons mon cerveau tordu et sans cesse en ébulition !_ _Fais gaffe avec les compliments, je risque de choper la grosse tête mdrr !_**

**_Hé ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu Nomad en route lol !_**

**_Désolée, j'étais partie en vacances et je repars dimanche soir pour encore deux semaines ( la vache, qu'est-ce que c'est dur les vacances tout de même ... hum lol ). _**

**_Encore merci pour tout et attention ... chapitre chaud ... et avant dernier chapitre aussi ! :_**

* * *

Beha est sans doute l'une des femmes les plus gentilles qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Douce, spontanée et altruiste, elle m'a mené à la salle de bain et m'a permis d'y prendre mes aises.

Malgré tout, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'imposer et fais rapidement ce que j'ai à faire tout en essayant de ne pas défaire mon bandage. Une fois sortie de la pièce, je m'enveloppe dans un doux tissu et, en passant dans la pièce d'à côté, je découvre que Beha a laissé des vêtements à mon intention sur un coffre, en évidence. Tout en les saisissant, je les examine et un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Je m'habille rapidement et en quittant la pièce, je découvre que Beha m'attendait de l'autre côté du mur. En m'apercevant, elle confie dans un sourire :

- Cette robe te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Mais peut-être devrons-nous essayer de cacher ces vilaines blessures

Je réalise alors que mon visage ne doit pas à être au summum de sa beauté, étant donné tous les coups que j'ai reçu, la plupart provenant d'Altaïr. Je laisse faire Beha puis la remercie et nous descendons ensemble les escaliers menant au salon. A peine après avoir posé le pied à terre dans la pièce, les deux hommes se tournent vers nous. Dès le premier regard que j'ai posé à Haris, je me suis demandée si tous les assassins ont cette classe, cette sorte de beauté distinguée. Mais désormais, ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le fait que cet homme soit marié à une femme comme Beha. Elle est si … l'opposée d'un assassin. J'ignore ce qu'elle a pu trouver de bon chez Haris. Mais il doit en avoir. Tout comme il doit en avoir chez Altaïr.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier manque de s'étouffer alors que Beha et moi nous approchons des canapés. La jeune femme s'assoit près de son mari et je rejoins Altaïr sur son canapé. Celui-ci ne me lâche pas des yeux et autant dire qu'il est loin de regarder les miens. Disons qu'il est juste un peu plus bas. C'est vrai, je n'aime ce genre de robes trop sophistiquées qui serrent la taille et comprime la poitrine à un tel point que ça en devient vite irrespirable … mais juste pour voir le cœur d'Altaïr rater un battement, ça en veut bien la peine.

- Hé bien Altaïr ! On peut dire que tu sais t'entourer, clame Haris en riant doucement.

Je donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de mon voisin pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

- A vrai dire, une tenue fait beaucoup, réagit enfin Altaïr en se tournant vers son ami.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Et celle qu'Ada portait auparavant ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur. Maintenant je m'en rends compte, rajoute-t-il en m'observant à nouveau.

Je lui réponds par un grand sourire alors que Haris se penche pour me servir du thé ainsi qu'à sa femme.

- Alors ? Quel est le plan pour mettre fin à cette résistance ? questionné-je afin de lancer la conversation.

Haris me fixe d'un drôle d'air et je sens qu'il meure d'envie de me poser des questions mais, par respect pour ce que lui as dit Altaïr, il n'en fera rien. Les deux hommes se lancent donc dans une explication des activités d'un certain Bachar et des différents moyens pour que cela cesse. Soudain, au cœur de la conversation, Haris lâche :

- Altaïr, tu te souviens de la faiblesse de Bachar ?

L'hôte des lieux glisse un regard vers moi et Altaïr en fait de même pour rapidement revenir à Haris :

- Hors de question !

- Quoi ? demandé-je, complètement perdue.

- Bachar a toujours eu un faible pour les belles femmes, révèle Haris. Et il se trouve que j'en ai une juste en face de moi.

- Vous voulez que je sois un appât ! m'exclamé-je.

- C'est bien trop risqué, intervient alors Beha.

- Je ne placerais jamais Ada dans une telle situation, avoue Altaïr.

Je lui lance un regard surpris en répliquant :

- Vu les situations dans lesquelles tu m'as placé, tu es plus à cela près.

Haris fronce les sourcils sur le coup et une réalité me revient brusquement :

- Il y a juste un problème avec cela.

D'un geste rapide, je remonte ma large manche de ma main gauche et l'expose à la vue de tous :

- Bachar va immédiatement le remarquer.

Tout ceci est bien trop pour Haris :

- Altaïr, jusqu'à présent je n'ai posé aucun question concernant Ada mais là … Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- C'est bien trop long pour être raconté, mon ami, esquive Altaïr. Mais sache que je ne suis strictement pour rien. Du moins, pas directement. Pour faire simple, c'est un allié de cette résistance qui a fait cela à Ada lorsqu'elle a été capturée.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie, lâche Haris en posant ses yeux sur ma main gauche. Par le corps, vous êtes avec nous.

- Mais pas par l'esprit, finis-je en rabaissant ma main.

- Il y a moyen de jouer là-dessus, tente Harris.

- En prétendant qu'Ada est une femme souhaitant devenir un assassin et qu'elle s'est coupée le doigt elle-même dans le seul but d'être acceptée dans la communauté de Bachar ? propose Altaïr avec scepticisme.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il sera vite aveuglé. Tu as vu comme elle est belle !

Je crois que j'ai une touche avec l'assassin marié. Avec discrétion, je guette la réaction de l'assassin célibataire et constate que tout ceci ne lui plaît pas du tout. Je jubile presque. C'est donc avec confiance que je suggère :

- Pourquoi pas ? D'autant plus qu'à Jérusalem, j'ai connu Nizar. A Acre, j'ai rencontré Elyas et Edouard de Tyr et tous font partis de la résistance. Hormis Nizar qui repose dans …

- Et tu suppose qu'avec ces connaissances, tu pourras plus facilement approché Bachar ? questionne Altaïr, l'air peu convaincu, en se tournant vers moi.

Et hop, coup d'œil sur mon décolleté. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne mets jamais de telles robes. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

- Oui, assuré-je.

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuve Haris.

Je pourrais lui dire que je suis capable de voler, il serait quand même de mon avis.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, capitule Altaïr. Mais je ne te laisserais jamais seule.

Nous mettons au point les dernières finalités et au final, je peux affirmer que nous avons un plan. Pas tellement bien ficelé et un peu bancal, mais un plan quand même. Le repas est bientôt servit et il se déroule dans une ambiance très agréable. Cette situation est vraiment étrange mais pas totalement déplaisante. Après un dernier thé, Haris nous explique :

- Je n'ai qu'une chambre pour les invités alors j'ignore si vous comptez la partager ou non.

- Je dormirai ici, indique Altaïr en montrant les canapés d'un signe de tête.

- Allons donc, ne fais pas ton puritain, rétorqué-je.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on partage cette chambre ?

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te viole peut-être ? interrogé-je avec un sourire vicieux.

Beha retient un rire tandis que déclare lance d'une voix forte :

- Quelle femme ! Sublime, intelligente et elle a du caractère ! Altaïr, tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou si tu ne la marie pas et si tu ne lui fais pas de beaux enfants !

Altaïr lance un regard bizarre à son ami mais reporte très vite son attention sur moi en se penchant pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- L'inverse est bien plus probable.

Je sais à quoi il est fait allusion et je dis à voix haute en l'observant :

- Je prends le risque.

Son sourire coquin me plaît. Peu après, nous montons donc dans la fameuse chambre et Beha nous donne des vêtements pour la nuit. Nous nous changeons chacun dans des pièces différentes puis nous retrouvons dans la chambre. Dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui, je suis choquée. Le voir sans sa tenue et toute sa panoplie du parfait assassin me fige immédiatement. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une tunique blanche, il paraît presque … tout nu. Non, quand même pas, mais c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Il me jette un regard alors que je m'avance vers l'unique lit et commente après m'avoir bien observer :

- Je préférais la robe de tout à l'heure.

Il est vrai que je ne porte qu'une simple robe de nuit grise et beaucoup moins aguichante que mon autre tenue mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer :

- Vu comme tu as bavé toute la soirée, j'en suis persuadée.

- Je n'ai pas … bavé.

- Tu ne faisais que lorgner sur ma poitrine ! m'offusqué-je en me glissant dans les draps.

- Et alors ! Je suis un homme. C'est normal.

- Ah ça, je te crois !

- Tu me reproches quoi dans ce cas ?

- A vrai dire, rien. Allez, viens, dis-je en tapotant l'oreiller à ma droite.

Altaïr me fixe dubitativement puis finit par me rejoindre dans les draps.

- On frôle l'irréel là, remarqué-je. Rappelle-moi que tu as tué mon père.

- J'ai tué ton père.

- C'est bizarre. Je ne parviens pas réaliser que je suis dans le même lit que l'homme qui m'a rendu orpheline. Pince-moi.

Et cet idiot le fait. Bien sûr, je crie sur le coup. Et lui envoie une baffe. Une gentille baffe, tout de même. Décidée à changer l'atmosphère, je me tourne vers la table à ma gauche et souffle la bougie. De son côté, Altaïr exécute la même action et l'obscurité nous engloutit. Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, j'attends un mouvement, ou une parole, mais rien ne vient. J'en conclus alors qu'il ne tentera rien et me rapproche de lui. C'est complètement fou et déplacé si on y pense, pourtant le fait est que je me colle à son côté droit et pose mon bras gauche sur son torse.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demande-t-il d'une voix plus assurée que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Je dors.

- C'est ainsi que tu avais l'habitude de dormir avec Slimane ?

Je lui réponds par une tape sur le torse et ferme les yeux en me laissant emportée par son odeur. Au bout d'un moment, je sens les doigts de sa main droite se poser sur mon bras gauche et glisser le long de ma peau jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ma main.

- Bonne nuit, souffle-t-il.

- Bonne nuit. Et ne me viole pas pendant mon sommeil

- Ne te fais pas soucis là-dessus. Je préfère faire ça lorsque tu es réveillée.

Seconde tape sur le torse.

--

Un mouvement me réveille. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre qu'il s'agit d'Altaïr qui s'assoie sur le bord du lit. Je lance donc d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tu fuis ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et répond :

- J'essayais.

Je souris faiblement puis me redresse en avouant :

- Honnêtement, tu m'as surpris. Tu n'as même pas essayé de … je ne sais pas, me sauter dessus, hier soir.

- J'attends le moment où c'est toi qui me sautera dessus. Crois-moi, ce sera bien plus marquant.

- Alors là, tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve en enfer.

Altaïr me contemple avec scepticisme et j'en déduis qu'il est persuadé qu'une telle chose arrivera. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Nous prenons un repas rapidement tous les quatre puis Beha m'invite une nouvelle fois à la suivre. Question maquillage et toilette, elle n'y va pas de main morte sur moi être affublée de la sorte ne me plaît que partiellement. Dès qu'elle juge que tout est parfait, nous redescendons à l'étage où mes deux hommes ont revêtus leurs tenus d'assassin.

- Bachar va en perdre la tête, lâche alors Haris en m'apercevant.

- Pourvu que cela soit le cas, ça nous éviterait bien des complications, avoué-je.

Altaïr esquisse un sourire tout en rabattant la capuche sur sa tête mais ne dit mot. Nous partons donc en direction de la demeure de Bachar, Beha et moi devant et les deux hommes loin derrière. Une fois près de l'entrée de la maison qui ressemble davantage à un palais, Beha me quitte dans un regard d'encouragement et au moment où j'allais franchir la grille, une main me saisit le poignet, me stoppant net dans mon élan. D'un rapide mouvement, je fais volte-face pour rencontrer le visage d'Altaïr. Il se penche vers mon oreille et y murmure :

- Je ne serais pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il redresse alors sa tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois de plus surprise par un tel geste, je ne réagis pas et il se retire avant que je ne puise dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Tout en expirant profondément, je regarde Altaïr s'éloigner puis me décide à enfin franchir ces grilles.

Bien sûr, je suis très vite interceptée par les gardes. Bien sûr, ils me conduisent à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, je ne tarde pas à rencontrer Bachar. Bien sûr, je suis à nouveau prise pour un morceau de viande. Premier regard pour mon corps, second pour mon visage. Par Allah, qu'est-ce que je hais cela !

- Qu'avons-nous là ? questionne-t-il d'une voix affamée.

- J'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

D'un geste de la main, Bachar renvoie les gardes et j'en profite pour l'observer plus en détails. Non, tous les assassins n'ont pas cette beauté distinguée. En réalité, celui-ci porte tellement la cruauté sur ses traits que cela l'enlaidit.

- Un corps agréable, des yeux insoumis, une présence palpable, énumère-t-il avec l'air d'un animal qui traque sa proie. Même si je ne t'ai jamais vu, j'ai l'impression de te connaître Zohra. Nizar ne tarissait pas d'éloge à ton égard.

- Ici, c'est Ada, rectifié-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Si tu veux Ada. Mais je voudrais quand même vérifier une chose.

- Le mot de passe ? supposé-je. Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis.

Bachar écarte ses bras et clame :

- Bienvenue parmi nous Ada !

Bien évidemment, Bachar ne tarde pas à remarquer la blessure à mon annulaire gauche, ce qui l'amène à questionner d'une voix grave :

- Nizar n'y était pas autorisé. Comment as-tu perdu ce doigt ?

- Un court séjour à Acre. J'y ai rencontré Elyas et Edouard de Tyr et ils n'ont pas été très tendres avec moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'être identifiée ?

- Car je ne voulais pas encore être reconnue, confié-je.

- Et donc, tu dis que ce sont eux qui …

- Edouard. Il m'a coupé ce doigt car je refusais d'admettre ce que j'étais.

- Je reconnais bien là son humour décalé. Mais admet que ton destin est en route, annonce Bachar d'un ton bien trop solennel.

- Si on veut.

- Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'Edouard de Tyr a été exécuté il y a peu de temps.

- En effet.

- Qui est après toi ? demande-t-il, intéressé.

- Pas après, avec.

- Avec ? répète Bachar sans comprendre.

- Oui. Il s'agit de l'homme qui a tué mon père. Altaïr.

- Ada ! J'ignore dans quoi tu es impliquée exactement mais cela ressemble à un plan purement machiavélique.

- Et complexe, ajouté-je.

- Je présume qu'il est ici.

- Oui, avec Haris.

- Quel est le plan ? interroge-t-il.

- Je dois te séduire le temps qu'ils s'infiltrent dans ta demeure.

- Et c'est exactement ce qui est train de se produire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Les lèvres de Bachar se scindent alors en un fourbe sourire.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu me l'as amené Ada ?

- En quelque sorte, répondé-je évasivement.

- C'est bien trop d'honneur. Es-tu prête ? Allons ôter la main droite d'Al Mualim et venger ton père.

Bachar passe à mes côtés et quitte la pièce tandis que je le suis de près. Une fois dans le couloir, un assassin arrive en courant et nous apprend :

- Bachar, deux assassins ont pénétré dans l'enceinte.

- Déployer les gardes. Tuez-moi Haris mais je veux Altaïr vivant !

Bachar accélère le pas en suivant l'assassin alors que je ralentis et m'engouffre dans un autre couloir. Il est bien trop obnubilé pour remarquer mon absence, du moins pour l'instant. Par chance, un garde parcourt le couloir en sens inverse d'un pas rapide et, dès que je suis à son niveau, je m'approche et tords son poignet en passant derrière lui. Tandis qu'il pousse un cri de douleur, je m'empare de son épée et l'assomme avec le manche.

Je me mets alors à courir en direction d'un balcon donnant sur la cour intérieure mais en chemin, je tombe sur deux autres gardes. En me voyant avec une arme, ils dégainent rapidement les leurs. J'allais m'élancer lorsqu'une silhouette blanche arrive par derrière eux et les liquide en deux temps trois mouvements. Un peu dégoûtée tout de même, je m'avance vers Altaïr qui lâche :

- J'avais bien dis que je ne serais pas loin.

Je suis sur le point de rétorquer que je m'en serais très bien sortie tout seule au moment où plusieurs gardes font irruption à l'autre bout du couloir. Altaïr saisit ma main gauche libre et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il me tire dans la direction opposée des soldats.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je, outrée. On ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

Evidemment, Altaïr reste muet et nous poursuivons notre course jusqu'à un balcon et, après sauté une balustrade, nous nous engageons sur une partie du toit. Cependant, avec une épée dans la main, une longue robe qui entrave les mouvements de mes jambes et mon annulaire gauche qui me fait souffrir, je ne suis pas dans les meilleures conditions pour une course-poursuite sur les toits.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je trébuche sur ma robe, entraînant Altaïr avec moi et nous tombons du toit. Heureusement, des plantes généreuses amortissent notre chute et à peine avons nous touché le sol qu'Altaïr se remet debout, me saisit par la taille puis se jette contre un panneau en bois, non loin, au niveau du sol. Après cette seconde chute, je tente de reprendre mes esprits et constate que nous sommes très certainement dans une cave. J'ai perdu mon arme dans l'histoire et je me retrouve couchée sur l'assassin. Merde, j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu.

Je prends appui sur mes avant-bras et me redresse pour rencontrer le visage dégagé d'Altaïr. Au même moment, ses deux mains sur mes hanches se mettent à bouger et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Ses yeux me figent et j'aurais bien envie de me noyer dedans. En réalité, j'en ai marre de résister. Alors, sur un coup de tête, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris mais très rapidement réceptif, Altaïr répond à mon baiser tout en collant mon corps contre le sien à l'aide de ses mains. Je me couche alors totalement sur lui et me laisse aller à ce désir.

Soudain, d'un geste habile, il nous retourne, se met assis tout en me tirant à lui puis me soulève afin de passer mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille. En quelque sorte assise sur lui, je cesse un instant de l'embrasser pour admirer son visage.

Je retire sa capuche et saisis sa tête entre mes deux mains et rapproche à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes. Les deux mains d'Altaïr se posent sur mes genoux et commencent à remonter doucement le long de mes cuisses, tout en poussant ma robe. Lorsqu'elles rencontrent ma peau et ne s'arrêtent pas dans leur avancée, je me redresse et me colle à lui, tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

J'ai envie de lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et je ne veux plus me mettre de barrière. Très lentement, je dévie la direction de ma bouche et monte jusqu'à son oreille. Les deux mains d'Altaïr sont parvenues au niveau de mes fesses et il prend un malin plaisir à me le faire remarquer. Soudain, le bruit d'une porte nous fait sursauter simultanément et des voix parviennent jusqu'à nous. Je me dégage donc très rapidement d'Altaïr, non sans ressentir une certaine frustration. Ce dernier me jette un regard à me faire devenir folle puis rabat sa capuche, avant de m'attraper la main droite cette fois, et de m'entraîner vers une autre issue.

Il ouvre une porte située dans le fond et nous descendons un escalier. Soit cette demeure à deux caves, soit nous descendons aux enfers. Soit je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir. Plus nous descendons, plus l'obscurité nous engloutit mais cela ne semble pas inquiéter Altaïr qui tire jusqu'à ce que le sol soit plat sous mes pieds. L'obscurité est quasi-totale et si la porte du haut n'était pas ouverte, nous serions incapables de nous diriger. Altaïr nous emmène derrière un amoncellement de tonneaux et me plaque un doigt sur la bouche. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je cause trop peut-être ?

Son doigt est bientôt remplacé par sa bouche et je dois bien reconnaître que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir assez des barrières. Peu à peu, sa bouche descend et je pose mes mains fiévreuses sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, je l'attire contre moi et caresse son dos. Une fois de plus, des bruits nous interrompent et cela commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

- Tu as une arme ? souffle Altaïr en cessant de m'embrasser.

- Toujours dans mon décolleté, lâché-je d'une voix faible.

Evidemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais j'ai eu envie de voir s'il allait réagir exactement de la façon dont je l'attendais. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Sa bouche descend à un tel point qu'elle en arrive au niveau de la naissance de ma poitrine et elle ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

D'après ce que j'entends, les gardes sont en train de descendre dans la cave mais à vrai dire, je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire. Ses baisers se font de plus en plus langoureux et je me mords la lèvre pour tenter de garder un semblant de rationalité. Peine perdue. Une des mes mains dans son dos glisse jusqu'à ses reins puis ses fesses. Ce contact le fait frémir alors que ma poitrine se soulève et se rabaisse au gré de mon souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Je ne sais comment, il parvient à s'écarter de moi pour chuchoter :

- Apparemment, tu n'en as pas. Suis-moi.

- Où tu voudras.

Même si je ne peux voir son visage, je suis prête à parier que ma réplique l'a touché. Altaïr s'empare à nouveau de ma main et me conduis à travers l'obscurité. Comment il arrive à y voir là dedans, je l'ignore et je me contrefous de le savoir. Pour l'instant, mon cerveau n'est concentré que sur une seule et unique chose et elle se trouve au bout de mon bras.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais nous parvenons à trouver un escalier que nous gravissons jusqu'à déboucher sur une pièce bien plus lumineuse. Mes yeux mettent un moment à s'habituer et pendant ce temps, Altaïr nous conduis vers une direction précise. Ou du moins, il en a l'air. Il s'approche d'une porte, l'ouvre précipitamment et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Je lâche alors sa main pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Une chambre.

- Tu l'as fais exprès ? lancé-je sans le regarder.

- Bien sûr. J'ai demandé à Bachar de nous la réserver pour la nuit.

Je me retourne et lui décoche un sublime sourire. Altaïr est collé à la porte et écoute si des gardes ont repéré notre présence. Je retourne donc à l'examen de la pièce. Vu l'état et la poussière, je peux affirmer qu'elle n'est pas souvent utilisée. Ce qui me pousse à ajouter :

- Tu aurais pu réserver la suite royale.

Je tourne la tête pour observer sa réaction au moment où il s'écarte de la porte. Ca signifie quoi ça ? Que quelqu'un va rentrer ou … Altaïr ne tarde pas à répondre à mon regard :

- Je crois que c'est bon.

Pourtant, il s'éloigne davantage de la porte, sans pour autant s'approcher de moi. Alors je reste immobile, bien décidée à le cuisiner. Apparemment, il a peu de patience car il s'empresse de demander :

- Tu ne me sautes pas dessus ? Pourtant on est dans la pièce on ne peut mieux adaptée !

- Tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve en enfer, rétorqué-je en repensant à mes paroles de ce matin.

- A croire que cela vient de se produire.

Je ne détache pas mon regard du sien et tente de profiter de cet instant. Je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête car j'ai exactement la même chose. Si j'extrapole un peu, je pourrais dire que je sais exactement ce qui va se passer mais en vérité, je n'ai pas envie d'extrapoler. Juste de savourer cet instant.

D'un pas assuré, je m'avance donc vers la porte et abaisse le loquet qui s'y trouve. Au moment où j'exécute un demi-tour, j'ai subitement envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour le contrarier. Gentiment bien sûr. Pourtant, rien ne me vient. Je suppose que cet instant n'est plus propice aux jeux de mots. D'un pas beaucoup moins assuré, je m'avance vers Altaïr qui me dévore littéralement des yeux. Je m'arrête à une distance raisonnable et ne cesse de le regarder. Comme pour lui donner une sorte de permission, je hoche faiblement la tête et attends sa réaction. Qui est immédiate.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, il m'approche doucement mais fermement de lui. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes une fois de plus et je me consume à nouveau sous ses baisers. Je n'en peux plus de ressentir tout ce désir, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Je dévie la direction de ma bouche et la loge dans son cou où je l'embrasse avec un tantinet de rage. Ses mains autour de mes hanches se serrent alors que les miennes se perdent quelque part entre son dos et ses reins.

Subitement, ses bras se mettent à descendre puis me saisissent rapidement sous les deux cuisses. Je me retrouve alors portée, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Cette position me plaît tout particulièrement et je redresse la tête afin de rencontrer son regard. Aussi déconcertant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression d'y lire son envie.

Altaïr me colle davantage contre lui alors que je passe mes bras de part et d'autre de son cou et me redresse permettant ainsi à ses lèvres de descendre inexorablement jusqu'à mon décolleté. Il embrasse tendrement la naissance de mes seins puis descend encore plus loin. Une brusque décharge se répand à travers tout mon être et, y cédant totalement, je le débarrasse de sa capuche et passe mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à maintenir cette position.

Sans précipitation, il se met à reculer jusqu'au lit et se retourne afin de m'y déposer. Complètement aveuglée par mon envie, je ne sais trop comment nous nous débarrassons de nos vêtements mais une chose est certaine, c'était très rapide. Toujours sur le lit, je me mets à genoux et l'invite vers moi en lui tirant les mains. Altaïr me rejoint et m'embrasse de plus belle tout en partant à l'exploration de mon corps tandis que je me laisse aller sous son flot de caresses.

Avec une lenteur déroutante, il me pousse afin de me coucher sur le dos et totalement soumise, je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Je sens alors sa main descendre le long de mon ventre tandis que sa bouche se détache de la mienne pour se rendre jusqu'à mon sein droit où elle se met à mordiller mon téton.

Je pousse un gémissement et me rends compte que mon supplice ne fait que commencer lorsque sa main arrive à mon bas-ventre puis à mon intimité. En mordant la lèvre inférieure, je tente d'étouffer un gémissent et ferme les yeux alors que ses doigts s'introduisent en moi. A chacun de ses mouvements, je perds un plus conscience et j'adore cela. Mon souffle s'accélère et je réalise que je veux bien plus que ses doigts. A l'aide de mes deux mains, je le tire doucement à moi et caresse sa joue de ma bouche avant de murmure à son oreille :

- Vas-y.

Je laisse mes mains errer sur son corps musclé et puissant au moment où il me jette un regard interrogateur. Une fois de plus, je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Altaïr se rapproche encore plus de moi et j'écarte mes jambes, prête à le recevoir.

Son sexe durcit par tant de désir rencontre ma cuisse et bientôt mon intimité. A premier contact je me crispe et Altaïr m'embrasse davantage afin de me rassurer. Après la douleur vient le plaisir et lorsqu'il commence à se mouvoir en moi, je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Avec force, j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos et penche ma tête en arrière. Jamais je n'aurais cru. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé. Le sentir en moi de cette façon me rend ivre de lui et je donnerais tout pour que cela dure une éternité.

Pourtant, mon plaisir croissant doit bien avoir une limite. Et je l'atteins enfin. Au moment où il se répand en moi, une violente sensation s'empare de moi. Je blottis immédiatement ma tête au creux de son cou et étouffe un cri contre sa chair alors que toute cette jouissance s'insinue dans chaque partie de mon corps. Et je perds connaissance. Du moins, c'est tout comme. Comme si tout se relâcher, laissant en moi un immense sentiment de satisfaction.


	29. Chapitre 28

**_Hé bien, accrochez-vous tous car c'est le dernier chapitre !_**

**_--Marineb77, c'est malin, du coup, je ne rentre même plus dans ma casquette à cause de tes compliments mdrrr ! Non, sans blague, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la fin te plaira! _**

**_--Yore Donatsu, merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton message dans le but de me dire à quel point tu aimais ma fic ! Ca m'a fait vachement plaisir ! Reste sous mon emprise jusqu'à la fin ( qui est déjà là, hé oui, je sais c'est dur ) et contente que t'es découvert cette histoire ! Oui, je sais que c'est la seule en français, d'ailleurs ça me paraît sacrément bizarre : personne d'autre n'a été inspiré par ce jeu ?? Parce que, quand même, faut avouer qu'il est sublime, et le perso ... mama ... _**

**_Bref, bonne lecture à tous et savourez ... :_**

* * *

Remplit d'un sentiment que je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais éprouvé, je parcours du bout des doigts sa fine peau hâlée. Elle est là, allongée sur le lit, totalement nue et un sourire exquis est installé sur ses lèvres. Il n'y rien de plus beau. A vrai, il n'y a rien eu d'aussi beau dans ma vie depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'aussi beau dans ma vie.

J'ai envie de me laisser aller à tous ces sentiments. Je suis heureux. Je suis comblé. Enfin, d'un point de vue physique, pas tout à fait. Non pas que ça ne fût pas délicieux, c'est juste que mon envie d'elle n'a nullement diminué. Alors je suis là, allongé à ses côtés, totalement nu à caresser son ventre, tout en réalisant que j'en veux encore. Mais, je ne le ferais pas. Je vais me maîtriser. Pour une première fois, c'est déjà bien assez et il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en milieu hostile.

D'ailleurs, je l'avais complètement oublié. Des gardes auraient pu nous surprendre et faire irruption dans la chambre à tout moment. Peu importe maintenant. Ma main remonte jusqu'à son sein droit et je touche avec douceur cette forme rebondie. Tout cela ne m'aide en rien. Mon désir augmente et si je ne prends pas rapidement de la distance, je ne vais pas me maîtriser bien longtemps. Soudain, elle cesse de regarder le plafond et tourne la tête dans ma direction.

-Ca va ? questionné-je d'une voix paisible.

- Si par là tu demandes si je trouve que tu as été à la hauteur, la réponse est oui.

Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Comme je l'aime. Elle reste comme je l'aime.

- J'en suis soulagé !

- Peut-être que …, commence-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? m'inquiété-je subitement.

- Tu as été un peu trop parfait.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais je réplique avant :

- J'essayerais d'être moins bon la prochaine fois, promis !

Et seulement là, je me redresse pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre qui n'a rien à voir à ceux enflammés qui nous avions échangés quelques instants auparavant. Elle détache alors sa bouche de la mienne pour se caller dans mes bras et recommence à contempler le plafond. Ce qui m'amène à demander :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A Slimane.

- Ah bon ? Ca fait plaisir, m'offusqué-je exagérément.

- Je suis honnête au moins ! Et pas qu'à lui. Je pense à mon père aussi.

- Tout cela devient tordu.

- Mais pas de cette façon, assure-t-elle en m'administrant une gentille tape sur le bras. Je me demande si de là haut, ils ont vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je n'espère pas, soufflé-je. Est-ce que c'étaient des pervers ?

Seconde tape sur le bras.

- Pas dans ce sens là. Est-ce que je dois être damnée pour avoir perdue mon innocence avec l'homme qui a tué ceux que j'aime ?

Je ne réponds à cela bien que la réponse me semble évidente.

- Est-ce que je dois être damnée pour ce que je ressens à cet instant pour un assassin ?

- Et que ressens-tu ?

Zohra lève alors les yeux vers moi et confie :

- De l'amour.

Je souris une fois de plus et me penche pour l'embrasser. C'est tellement bon. Aboutir à cela après tout ce que nous avons traversé. La récompense est si belle. J'aimerais profiter de cet instant, j'aimerais lui faire l'amour encore une fois mais le lieu n'est pas propice et je juge que nous avons assez joué avec le feu. Je décide donc :

- On devrait se rhabiller et sortir d'ici.

- Tu as raison.

Nous nous séparons donc et nous revêtons nos habits chacun de notre côté. Dès que c'est chose faite, nous nous retrouvons face à face devant la porte et je lui lance un regard significatif en remettant ma capuche. Elle y répond par un sourire et lève le loquet qui bloquait la porte. Je la franchis en premier et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir. Tout en marchant, je ne songe qu'à une seule chose, quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

Au moment où une issue m'apparaît, une troupe de garde au détour d'un couloir s'interpose entre elle et nous. Je saisis la main droite de Zohra et l'entraîne dans mon demi-tour. Par malchance, une autre troupe d'hommes nous prend à revers et je devine que tous les affronter, dans un si petit espace de surcroît, se terminerait par un massacre.

- On se rend ! clamé-je alors.

- Quoi ?! s'indigne Zohra en levant le tête vers moi.

C'est la solution la plus judicieuse. Ces soldats ne vont pas nous tuer, ils vont nous conduire jusqu'à Bachar et à partir de là, j'aviserais. En peu de temps, nous sommes menés aux appartements du traître qui est entouré par d'autres assassins, également traîtres à leur rang. Au sol, une silhouette gémit et tente de se redresser. Haris. J'en avais oublié mon propre ami. A vrai dire, j'en avais oublié jusqu'à mon devoir. Elle a tout balayé en moi. Et je me suis laissé faire avec plaisir. Alors quitte à mourir maintenant, au moins, j'aurais la conscience tranquille. Pourtant, je ne veux pas mourir.

- Altaïr ! Cela faisait si longtemps, annonce Bachar en s'approchant de moi.

- Pas assez, souligné-je.

Une fois à mon niveau, il saisit Zohra pour les épaules et l'attire contre lui. Je dois faire un immense effort sur moi-même pour rester calme et ne pas broncher. Le traître lance alors :

- Et tout cela grâce à Ada. Sûrement la première femme assassin mais sûrement pas la dernière vu ses performances !

Comment cela ? Je dévisage Zohra et ne discerne rien. Aucune émotion. Je ne comprends pas.

- Réalises-tu Altaïr ? Tu t'es fais piégé par cette petite !

La situation m'échappe et je hais cela.

- Piégé par ses beaux yeux ! Ada était avec nous depuis le début. Enfin pas avec nous dans le sens le plus officiel mais elle a toujours soutenu cette résistance.

Je contemple toujours Zohra qui demeure impassible. Il y a une explication, c'est obligé. Tout ceci ne peut se résumer à une énorme mise en scène et duperie. Il y avait bien trop de sincérité dans ses pleurs, ses sourires, ses gémissements de plaisir.

- Ada, peux-tu dire à Altaïr notre mot de passe ?

Zohra fixe le sol pendant un court instant puis déclare d'un ton étrange en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis.

Subitement, elle attrape la dague à la taille de Bachar et la plante dans le ventre de ce dernier. Le temps semble se suspendre un instant durant lequel le traître fixe celle qui vient de le trahir puis Zohra s'écarte de lui, laissant le chef de la résistance chuter à terre.

Je passe donc immédiatement à l'action en dégainant mon épée et m'attaque aux gardes les plus proches. Haris puise dans ses dernières forces pour se mettre debout et poignarde un soldat à l'aide de sa lame rétractable. Zohra s'empare de l'épée de Bachar et se lance à son tour contre les hommes armés. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que nous trois dans la pièce, les assassins et les gardes ayant été tués et beaucoup ayant fuis. Haris s'approche de nous en boitant et lâche :

- Je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire alors … si vous me cherchez, je serais chez moi à me faire cajoler par ma femme. Trop rude journée.

Zohra esquisse un sourire et suit Haris du regard alors qu'il quitte les lieux. A peine est-il sortit que j'interroge :

- Tu étais avec eux ?

- Ils m'ont tout appris. La connaissance, le combat, la tactique, confie-t-elle en jetant ses armes à terre. Je les ai rejoins dans le seul but de te tuer pour venger mon père. Et comme j'étais une femme, ils ont été très prudents et je n'ai jamais rien su sur leur organisation. Je n'ai connu que Nizar.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je ne savais rien.

- Mais moi, j'aurais voulu savoir, répliqué-je en m'avançant vers elle.

- Tu m'en veux ? questionne-t-elle en me fixant d'un air un peu anxieux.

- Non. Car cela nous a sauvé la vie, admis-je.

Zohra s'approche à son tour de moi et lève son visage afin de rencontrer mes lèvres. Est-ce que tout est finit ? La fin est-elle heureuse ? Il m'apparaît que oui. Nous quittons donc la demeure de Bachar en toute discrétion et progressons dans les rues de Damas en direction de la maison de Haris. Pourtant, en chemin, je perçois comme une certaine de tension et cela me déplaît. Tout en marchant, je questionne donc Zohra :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ca peut aller. Rude journée, précise-t-elle en souriant.

Je saisis sa main droite et nos doigts s'enlacent alors que je lance :

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer, nous reposer et après, pourquoi pas partir ? Si tu as envie de faire un bout de chemin avec moi.

Zohra s'arrête subitement et je fais de même tout en continuant de serrer sa main.

- N'en as-tu pas envie ? interrogé-je, quand même nerveux à l'idée de la réponse.

- Ce n'est pas cela, révèle-t-elle en détournant un instant le regard. C'est que … je te hais depuis tellement longtemps et … j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore toute cette haine en moi, malgré ce que je ressens pour toi, et … c'est comme si ça m'empêchait de t'aimer comme il se doit.

Je fronce les sourcils en répliquant :

- Si tu me hais de la même façon qu'il y a quelques instants dans cette chambre, ça me convient parfaitement.

- Justement, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste un gros besoin à évacuer

- Et je trouve qu'on l'a fait à merveille

- Oui mais on ne peux pas s'en tenir qu'à cela

Sa main lâche alors la mienne et c'est comme si on venait de me poignarder. Zohra passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire avec difficulté :

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée tout cela est trop pour moi. J'ai faillis être pendue, j'ai perdu un doigt et j'ai tué un homme, et tout cela depuis que je te connais alors … je ne me sens pas prête à poursuivre sur cette voie.

Quelque chose implose en moi mais je me retiens de le faire transparaître. C'est donc avec un maximum de sérénité que j'assure :

- Tout cela n'arrivera plus.

- Mais c'est ta vie au quotidien ! Et je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais.

- Alors nos chemins se séparent ici ?

Je crains la réponse. Je n'ai jamais autant crains une parole de ma vie. Je ne la comprends pas. Ou peut-être que si. En me mettant un instant à sa place, je réalise ce qu'elle a vécut. C'est trop. Bien trop pour une jeune femme de 18 ans.

- Pour l'instant oui, décide-t-elle d'un ton grave. J'ai besoin d'être seule Altaïr. De faire le point. Tous ces événements me sont tombés dessus bien trop vite et je ne suis pas de taille à les gérer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le serais jamais.

Une lueur d'espoir. Mais je me contrefous de la lueur d'espoir. C'est elle que je veux. Et maintenant.

- Je t'aime, avoué-je alors.

- Peut-être. Et sûrement que moi aussi. Mais je t'ai haïs avant de t'aimer et ça, ça me reste. Et ça me ronge.

- Si tu pars … commencé-je.

Pourtant, je suis incapable de finir ma phrase. Cette femme m'a transformé. Je me suis ouvert à elle et je suis désormais prêt à lui donner tellement. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas prête à recevoir ?

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, supplié-je.

Oui, je supplie. Car je ne veux pas la perdre. Et je n'ai que faire de mon orgueil.

- Un jour, je te le promets.

Zohra avance vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement. Je ne me sens pas la force d'approfondir ce baiser et me contente de la regarder. Droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Elle s'éloigne donc et lâche :

- Je reviendrais Altaïr, je te le jure. Un jour, je reviendrais.

J'aimerais y croire. Mais le fait est qu'elle me laisse là. Elle se retourne et disparaît au coin de la rue. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tout est comme un rêve. Un cauchemar. Elle est partit et à emporter mon cœur avec elle.

--

Un mois. Un mois que je vis dans une rage permanente. Je suis plongé dans une colère profonde et rien ne m'en sortira. La tristesse est partie lorsque j'en ai eu assez de donner des coups de poings dans les murs. Pendant un court moment avec elle, je me suis senti tout-puissant. Désormais, je suis plus bas que terre. Je n'avance plus, je rampe.

A certains moments, je voudrais me lancer à sa recherche, la faire revenir de force, la prendre et satisfaire cette putain d'envie qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis un mois. Mais ce serait briser toutes mes chances. Si jamais je fais une telle chose, je la perdrais à jamais. J'ai enchaîné mission sur mission, espérant y trouver un échappatoire ou un semblant de paix. Mais rien n'y fait. C'est donc avec violence que je lance à Malik dans une rue de Masyaf :

- Dis à ton frère de se préparer. Nous partons dans peu de temps.

- Si nous partons maintenant, nous serons à Jérusalem pour la nuit.

- Et alors ? rétorqué-je.

- Il serait plus judicieux de pénétrer dans le temple de Salomon de jour, non ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'élude, néglige, dédaigne, méprise. J'ai aimé. Pourquoi ?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Un mois. Un mois que je travaille comme vendeuse chez un tisserand. Mon savoir sur les différents types de tissus m'a beaucoup aidé et Ali, le propriétaire m'a accueillit avec une chaleur que je n'espérais pas.

Je dors à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de sa fille, déjà mariée avec plusieurs enfants. Cette pause est bénéfique. Du moins, c'est ce que je me tue à répéter. La haine disparaît peu à peu. Mais elle est remplacée par un sentiment de manque intense. Je le veux. Et je l'aurais. C'est ce que je me tue à répéter. Je veux juste être sûre de mes sentiments. C'est normal.

Voilà à quoi je pense alors que je nettoie le devant du magasin d'Ali. Le soleil ne m'apporte aucune tiédeur et je me rassure en me disant que tout ceci n'est que temporaire. Un jour, j'irais à Masyaf et l'aimerais de tout mon cœur. Mais tant que tout mon cœur n'y est pas, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Soudain, un vertige me prend et je pose ma main sur la façade du bâtiment afin de me stabiliser. Mon ventre se tord de l'intérieur et ne résistant pas plus, je me penche en avant et vomis. A plusieurs reprises.

Tremblante, je me redresse et détourne le regard en direction de la rue. Les passants me fixent d'un drôle d'air et je m'empresse alors de nettoyer mes saletés. Je ne comprends pas la réaction de mon corps. Ces nausées. Est-ce parce que je me sens mal de l'avoir quitté, mal sans lui ou …

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est la fin. Et si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase, ce que vous avez du apprécier lol ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
